Dark Dreams
by Ice Cream Queen Zshi
Summary: The Battle for Japan, there's a thin line between love and insanity.
1. Chapter 1

_~Dolls~_

"_Where am I?" There was darkness. Total and unending darkness…like…the inside of an upside down coffee mug. "What the heck?"_

"_Butch!!" _

"_Buttercup!?" She sounded hurt. "Where are you?" Finally the darkness lifted to show them all to look like dolls. Toys. Butch couldn't move his mouth, blink, move his limbs, or even turn his head. She was on a shelf, much higher than his. So was everyone else. Everyone was a doll!! _

"_Butch, I can't move!!" Blossom's voice sounded from across the room. It was bathed in red light, as red as Brick's eyes. Suddenly, the black slowly opened with a creeak. _

"_Hello, my precious little toys, ready for a game?" Butch watched as a feminine form clocked in an inky black dress with a hood slowly walked into the room. She slowly turned around to look at every little citizen-doll. "Oh, you look lovely today." She picked up the Bubbles doll._

"_P-p-please…let go of me!!" Bubbles squeaked. The figure smirked as she took out scissors and began cutting her up as she screamed. Boomer began to panic._

"_NOOO!!!!!!" Boomer screamed. Butch wanted to shut his eyes. He wanted to blink his tears away, wake up from this nightmare. _

"_STOP!! STOP!!" He screeched as the screams grew louder and louder. _

"_Butch, open your eyes, Butch." He opened them to find himself turned into a baby now. There was some bright, blinding light in front of him. His brothers and the Powerpuff girls were babies too, only they were about a month old and the girls were about a week old and his younger sister, Black, was just a couple of days old. "You're wondering where you are now, huh, Butch? A dream, but listen to me because I am real…You are in danger. You must leave until it is time to show yourselves once again. Only you and your friends may be able to stop this apex of death and despair." He tried to ask what she means and who she was. "Call me 'E', okay? And I won't leave you any time soon." _

"_Why do you talk such nonsense?" That same ghastly voice that tortured and cut Bubbles. The angellic figure was grabbed by that villianess by the hair and pulled back. "They can never escape me until I get what I want! Never!" Then she cackled as the white walls were drenched in thick blood._ Butch woke up panting. He was sweating hard and his mind was racing.

"Dude, what's up?" Boomer turned on his light from across the room. It was twelve at night. Brick groggily rubbed his eyes with one open. Blare yawned and scratched his neck while Black walked slowly into the room, clutching her tar-cat…Tar. "You were screaming."

"We have to leave Townsville."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, time for the uhh...disclaimers...since this is such a dramatic story, they won't be as random...

Boomer-They will, duh...

Be quiet...

Zania-You have finally put me in a story!? Why must I be tortured so!? *holds knife to her throat*

...Take that away from her, Boomer.

Bubbles-She cut me up in Butch's dream, let her.

Zania-you know what, I'm not gonna chop myself to pieces.

Bubbles-Why not!?

Zania-Because you WANT me to do it! Zshizshibaby only holds half of the idea. The rest goes to kittyblossom9087 because she suggested it and we're co-authoring! She does own the Z-minions, E, and me, Reada, Blare, Tar, and Black.

Bubbles-I hate you.

Zania-Right back at you, Blondie.

* * *

Arcade Attack

The room was dark with lights glowing from every machine. Sounds like ping, bonk, crash, zoom, and much more were like an orchestra here. The pitch black room had splotches of colors from the games and crowds of kids ran around, with change in their pockets and such. Blossom stood in the middle, looking around with interest. She fiddled around with her hands in her pockets, filled with change. Why did people come here all the time? It wasn't like the arcade was always changing. Must have been because it felt good to control a tiny little world, at least to a ten year old. She slowly walked around, her long red hair still shining in the darkness of the building. Several boys turned their heads to stare at her. She was still kind of small with cream skin, a thin form, her face now well shaped with rosy pink cheeks and light pink lips. In a short summary, she was adorable. Her bow was pretty big and red, her eyes were pink and her eyelashes were long and black. Her polished nails tugged at her hair as she looked at game after game, interest at an all time low.

"_Over here…_" She turned around to see a spooky looking game with dark black and purple as its décor. There was a dark girl with black hair and black eyes. Her hair was curly and long enough to brush against her knees. She wore a black tutu and had claws and sharp teeth, but looked like she was trying her best to look friendly. _"Come, come and play me…_" Blossom felt really drawn to the game. It was extremely interesting. The music playing from it sounded familiar. It took a few moments for her to remember the song.

'_Dark Woods Circus'_ She thought.

"_That's right! Come and play me! I'm fun!"_ Blossom took one step towards it and than another and then another and in a few minutes was in front of the game. The title said 'Dark Clouds' and when she pushed a coin in, the game started up. There was her avatar, a small girl trapped on a dark cloud with monsters in front of her, very creepy monsters. Blossom began playing and winning and was so engrossed into the game, she didn't notice what danger she was in.

The other kids were oblivious to see a huge dark shadow creeping from over the Dark Clouds game. It swirled around, above unknowing Blossom. She was on the third level. More holes appeared throughout the arcade in a fast rate and no one noticed. A sneak attack. One by one, the same girl that was on the Dark Clouds machine popped out, looking evil and deranged. They slipped throughout the arcade and slowly towards Blossom.

"Choto!! Brick, hey!!" A miniature Brick was floating around Brick's head. Only he was more of a brown than red, a red-ish brown. Brick slowly woke up in the alley next to the arcade. Butch told them that E had come in his dreams again and said that it was time for them to return from America to Aomori, Japan. Then they split up, looking for the girls. He rubbed his sore head and glared at his mini self. Each of the boys had woken up with one on their pillows, Black had two of them. They all had animal features. Boys-Dog tails and dog ears. Blacks-Cat ears and cat tails. Weird.

"What is it, Reada?"

"I smell Z-minions." Brick's eyes bolted open and he was up in a second. Reada floated up to his face and began sniffing the air. "Inside the arcade…and Blossom! She's in there!"

"Oh crap!" Brick hurried into the arcade, looking around rapidly. He warded off looks from other kids with a nasty glare that alone would have made some of them pee in their pants…but amplified by his blood red eyes, probably would have made them stop breathing. He spotted a weird looking girl in a black tutu in the crowd and she turned to look at him. She had black eyes, all black, no white around them. But, she saw him and sneered when she saw Reada before bolting out the door. "Danggit! Reada, where's the source!?"

"I'm searching! I'm searching!" Reada flew around, looking quickly before pointing in Blossom's direction. "Over there!" Brick looked to see Blossom playing Dark Clouds, in a hypnotized state. Brick snuck through the crowd and appeared behind her. "You distract her, I'll pull the plug."

"Blossom?" No answer…Brick waited for a minute before knocking on the back of her head. She turned around and her eyes widened.

"BRICK!!" She gave him a huge hug. "Where have you been? Its been like…"

"Five years." Brick left when the girls were five and they were six.

"Yeah, where did you go?" Blossom's pink eyes sparkled with happiness and Brick couldn't help, but smile back. Reada shook his head in disgust. He floated to the back and found the main plug. It was huge and black and emitting a black, hot glow. He touched it and quickly pulled his hand back in pain. It was hot. Letting out a slow breath, he pulled the plug. It was painfully scorching and every grunt he gave made it hotter.

"Well, let's just say we…had some things we needed to work out." Brick said.

"I don't understand…" Blossom's shoulders dropped in disappointment. Doesn't he trust her?

"It's way complicated. I'll tell you later…how have you been doing?"

"Fine, it's been quite since you left…kinda boring actually."

"Now I feel loved."

"Be quiet." She punched his shoulder before laughing as he rubbed it in mock pain.

"Oh, that hurt, Blossom." Brick's ears picked up a screeching sound. _Not good…Z-minions…_He looked behind him, quickly to see several of them racing towards the machine, enraged. They felt Reada pull on the plug. "Okay, Blossom, listen to me." She noticed his urgent tone and quieted down. Something wasn't right. "You are in a ton of danger right now. Now, hide behind here." Brick forcibly moved Blossom behind the machine about five feet away from Dark Clouds. She crouched down and watched as Brick moved Dark Clouds from the wall. The manager came up and yelled at him, but he ignored him and kept moving. Then she saw Reada pulling furiously at the plug.

"Where did this machine even come from!? I never applied for it's delivery." The manager growled. The Z-minions jumped Brick and he fought them off. Kids ran screaming in fear as the Z-minions tried to murder Brick, angry. They swatted at Reada, who only had so much time to avoid. Blossom was scared. These girls looked like clones from the machine logo.

_The machine!! That's not a game!! _She felt heat prickle behind her eyes and suddenly a red beam blasted out, hitting the machine in the screen, causing it to blow and only shambles of it remained. The Z-minions paused in their fighting stances before throwing their heads up and screaming like banshees and dissolving into smoke until only their bones were left. Then the bones melted like ice. Blossom felt her heart writhe in fear and shock before Brick came towards her. She stepped back and her back met the next machine.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He grabbed her wrist and they rushed out before flying off in a hurry. This was the most interesting day at the arcade.

* * *

Bubbles- I hate you.

Zania-I hate you.

Bubbles- I hate you.

Zania-I hate you.

Blossom-i hate you too, Zania.

Zania-I hate you both.

Buttercup-She doesn't bother me.

Bubbles-She didn't cut you up.

Blossom-She didn't send Z-minions on you.

Zania-Fools, thou knows not what power I control. To bend the elements of the world and time to my wim.

Bubbles-Poo-poo head.

Zania-Bug eyes.

Stop it...next chapter will be...Butch and Buttercup...


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, third chappie!

Boomer-You got over the seriousness quick.

Yeah, I'm normal again.

Brick-You never WERE normal.

well...I'm normal...Zshizshibaby normal...

Everyone-Oooooh...

Zania-Hold up! I want to say something to Cheesecake.

It better not be an insult to Cheesecake, Laughing riot, or ANYONE else because then I won't get reviews...I mean, they're good people!

Zania-I insult good people.

Then don't talk.

Zania-FINE! It seems everyone hates me before they even KNOW me anyway! I'm leaving!

What do you mean!? Why are you getting in Boomer's convertable!? Hey, don't ram my Honda! Get back here!

Boomer-MY CAR!!

You can't even drive it!!

Boomer-I was saving it!!

* * *

Musical Park

Buttercup walked down the streets with a soccer ball in tow. The sky was dark and eerie looking. It was very creepy how the clouds were dark, stormy purple and the air was clammy and stiff. People looked grey and unreal today. The whole world was like an old black and white movie. Buttercup hurried her way through the crowds of Aomori, Japan into the park where she began to run around, kicking her soccer ball. Kids ran around, chasing her, wanting to play in a match. She kicked it into the goal before the rain began. Kids began squealing and running off, but she stayed.

"_Rushing wind!_

_Crazy dreams are burnt to light_

_Make our wishes for the night_

_Appear_

_Rushing wind!_

_The end is too near!_

_One, the only to survive!_

_No one else can survive!_

_Rushing wind!"_ Buttercup listened to the eerie music and slowly began to lay down. The rain was no longer wet, only soft pricks from the sky. Not annoying, just lulling her to sleep. The ground was soggy, but, to Buttercup, it felt like a soft mattress.

"_Rushing wind!_

_Let the sleep surround you_

_Like a mother's loving arms!_

_Rushing wind!_

_Keep your eyes closed, an eternal happiness!!_

_Insanity, not true to what they describe!_

_Can't you feel the lulling vibes?_

_Calming to a trembling heart…"_

_Soo…sleepy…must…sleep…_Buttercup's eyes fell closed like they had weights.

"Hey, man, wake up!!" Razor jetted in circles around Butch's head as he slowly woke up. He yawned before he sneezed. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock on the wall next to him. He had bunked with an old man and some young eleven year old girl for about five days. They were amazed to see Razor, who had a black dog tail and black dog ears as well as razor sharp teeth. "Oh, you lazy bum, get up already!!" Butch flicked him away and Razor landed in the trash.

"Don't bug me when it's morning."

"It's the afternoon!!"

"WHATEVER!!"

"Fine, let Buttercup be killed by Z-minions!!" Butch got Razor out as quick as lightening and held him in a fist.

"Where!?"

"Aomori National Park! Z-singers!"

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" Razor bit him. "OW!!!"

"One crap too many, let's get going!!" Butch pulled on some black pants, a green hoodie, and black and green nikes before flying out the window. Razor went into Butch's hoodie because the rain might hurt him, being half the size of a fist. Butch landed in Aomori National Park and saw kids running around as these wolf-girls ran after them, snapping, at them with sharp, yellow, and jagged teeth. A tall woman with silver-grey hair and black eyes and pale, almost transparent skin, was singing in the middle of the field. Buttercup was at her feet. She was singing like an opera singer with her arms wide out at her sides, her head thrown back, and her mouth opened wide with the lyrics thrown out in an eerie voice.

"_Rushing wind!_

_The skies are my castle!_

_The world is mine now!_

_Rushing wind!_

_No one can defeat me now!_

_I am free forever!_

_Free forever!_

_Prey upon the ground!!"_ She stopped and looked down to Buttercup with a hungry look in her eyes, like a wolf to a rabbit. Suddenly her hair bristled to a wild look and and she began to drool as she picked up the limp girl and dragged her towards the bench.

"BUTTERCUP!!" Butch ran after them, but the Z-singers stopped and began to howl out their own songs. The air filled with eerie songs and people dropped into full slumber. Butch felt sleepy himself.

"Oh man! Butch, keep up! Come on, man, don't fall asleep on me now! Buttercup's gonna die!!" Razor barked. Butch slumped to the ground. "Lazy bum!" Razor bit his ear and Butch let out a yelp before bolting towards the boss. She just sat Buttercup down, who was looking at her with half open eyes. The Boss smiled evilly with a toothy grin and was just about too chomp down on her head when a fist collided with her jaw. She was thrown back and crashed against the slides. Butch stood over Buttercup, glaring at the Boss with searing hatred.

"Back off, She-wolf." He growled. The Boss got up and flipped her hair back, revealing a black eyes and two of her fangs on the ground. She growled angrily, more of a whistle because of her two missing fangs. "Come on, come to Daddy."

"Do you seriously think that's-" The Boss yowled as she dashed towards him, like a blur. "-A good idea?" Butch jumped out of her way, Buttercup in his arms and climbed up an oak tree, setting her on a branch.

"Stay here, BC." Butch said, dropping to the ground. The Boss slammed into him and bit deep into his back. Butch let out a yowl before spinning around and pushing her into the tree, slamming again and again until she let go. Buttercup held onto the tree trunk, with the dazed look on her face. Butch punched the Boss in the face and she scratched his shirt in half, leaving three deep scratch marks across his chest. He leaped back before she could land another hit. Then he leaped forward, landing her with a kick to the face and a twirl kick to the forehead. She landed a few feet on the ground, sliding into the mud. "Aw, c'mon, Bag-Pipes. Come at me." Butch growled, motioning her forward. The Boss was bruised up almost as badly as Butch. One of her heartless eyes was completely closed and she still had lost fangs, but was lethal. She began howling and rushed to him.

"Butch, power-life is now at 20%! Choke hold!" Butch nodded and jumped above, floating. She growled as she skid under before he landed on top of her. She squirmed under his weight, trying hard to get him off. Butch gripped her neck, tightly, watching her gasp for breath, clawing at his arms and leaving long scratch marks. "19%…9%…8%…7%…6%…5%…4%…3...2...1..." The Boss stopped moving and went limp. "Exterminated…that was awesome!! Man, you like, flipped in the air with Buttercup in your arms and landed up in the tree and were like 'BAM! BAM! BAM!' with the tree and…"

"Yeah, I know, I know, I was there." Butch ran over to the tree and climbed up, to see Buttercup staring at him with a shocked face.

"Butch?"

"Hey, BC, let's get you home. We have a LOT to catch up on." She climbed on his back and he let out a hiss.

"What's wrong?"

"Uhh…little scratch there."

* * *

Butch-OW! OW! OW!

Buttercup-Hold still, I gotta put this rubbing alcohol on it.

And yet, they didn't know...what terrible nerve frying challenge they would have to face, where some shall not SURVIVE!!

Blossom-Enough with the narration.

Sorry...okay, Zania, talk.

Zania-Just wanted to say that I don't talk all Medivally all the time. E does most of the time, I'm normal!

Yeah, destroying whole galaxies one at a time, THAT'S more normal than I am...

Butch-Face it, Zania, you really are a-

Bubbles-Poo-poo head.

Zania-Bug eyes.

Bubbles-Poo-poo head.

Zania-Bug eyes.

Bubbles-Poo-

Buttercup-ENOUGH!! When's that other dude coming?

Boomer-I don't like him, he's a dumba--

Watch the language!

*phone rings and Boomer picks up* Boomer-Hello...? Well, I think YOU'RE poo-poo brain...! Poo-poo brain...!! YO MAMA! *slams phone down* That was that one dude.

Zania-What was his name again?


	4. Chapter 4

A dark ship

"Can't you go any faster?" A sneery, young voice growled. "Arrgh! I hate this planet!! It's atmosphere is so cold!!"

"Sorry, Z, but you said that he was here!!" The other voice, more boyish, spat out the word 'he' as if it were a bad taste.

The light turned on, but it was dim. There were a bunch of Z-minions at a ship's controls while in the middle were two people. One looked like a normal Tanish boy with brown hair and goldish highlights. Sitting in the seat behind him, was a much smaller girl. She had long black hair, inky black hair with no shine. Her eyes were glaring black pits with gold rings for the pupils. She looked like that girl on the Dark Clouds game. Her attire was a a black maid's dress with sharp spikes and black painted nails. Sharper than nails. The boy looked like a dark Rowdyruff boy with a bored expression, as if he hoped for the whole thing to be over. "Well, don't stand there like some idiot!!Do something!" In closer view, the girl has white cat ears and a black tail. It swished around aggrivatedly.

"Yeah, please, My Lady, just sit on your rump like a fat and lazy cat while I run around doing your dirty work." He grumbled.

"What was that?" Her voice sounded laced with vemon.

"Nothing! Status check! How was our first attack?" One of the Z-minions turned and mumbled something. "Uhhh…the leaders got away, Z."

"ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The shriek was let out and echoed lightyears from the dark ship. The boy removed his hands from his ears.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY MINIONS DIDN'T GET HER!? OH, I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE GIVEN THEM RIFLES OR KNIVES, BUT NOOOOO, YOU SAY! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU INSOLENT PIECE OF CRAP!!! WHY THE HECK DO I EVEN LISTEN TO SUCH AN IDIOT!?"

_I hope this blows over like all the others…_

* * *

Bubbles walked on the sidewalk with her umbrella. Something about today rubbed her the wrong way. She walked passed the old fairgrounds and shuddered at the thought of it being burnt down only fifteen years before.

_Flashback-_

_"Okay, Bell, your turn for a story."_

_"Oh, tell a romance one!!" Bubbles squeaked, happily. Bell told the best romance stories ever._

_"No way! Tell a freaky one!" Buttercup said._

_"But-"_

_"Now, Bubsie, it's okay. Remember, it's only a story...now, where do I start?" Bell sat and thought as the girls sat on Blossom's bed with hot chocolate in her hands. "Okay, you know that old burnt down fairground downtown? With all those old, falling apart buildings?" The other girls nodded. "We-ell, they say that deep in those very fairgrounds, some of those creepy clowns from the freak show are still roaming around."_

_"W-w-why would they be there still?" Bubbles asked, clutching onto Octi._

_"They're crazy! They love to lure wondering kids over to the tent and then they put on a complete show for them."_

_"I know that story!!" Blossom and Buttercup laughed. "There's a twins who share one body!"_

_"A deformed diva!" Bell sang._

_"A monster who likes to eat things cold!!" Blossom said, smirking._

_"And they lure groups of kids into the tent, putting on silly, and awesome shows for them. Flipping around with fire and burning a few. Soon, the kids are so engrossed, that they don't notice the tent slowly close. When no one is closing them at all." Bubbles was hiding under the blanket. "THEN, they lead the children into the back where they lock them up in cages and keep them in an amazed stupor and hoping for their turn when they lead one child to the back and cut them to shreds before putting them back together and making a creepy monster!!!" _

_"STOP! STOP!!!" Bubbles cried._

_"Aw, it's just a story. C'mon, let's get to bed." Blossom clicked off the lights._

End Flashback-

Of all her least favorite places in Aomori, Japan, it was here. Funny Fairgrounds. Even if she did have crazy superpowers! Bubbles pushed her scarf further up her face and then suddenly she heard some weird laughter and a secret whisper.

_"Come in! Come in, and see our lovely show!!"_ Where was that coming from? Bubbles stopped and looked around, scared. _"Come and see our lovely show! Witness all the sad, people with new smiles on their faces as they preform for pleasure and joy!!"_ There was some weird person on black, charred fence. She had long purple hair and was wearing a yellow Joker costume. Bubbles waddled into the circus and was led to a large, dirty and grimy tent. It was filled with trapped people, staring intentily at the Purple Joker, who stood on the podium as the other jokers bounced about, laughing and acting goofy.

"Welcome to Misty Circus!" She said. Bubbles sat on the sidelines, intranced at all the happiness and giggly. "I need a volinteer for our lovely finale!" She spun around to see Bubbles and smirked. "You, little girl, shall do perfectly."

"Perfect! Perfect! Perfecto!" A silver Joker cheered as she drove her little car around crazily. The brown Joker next to her screamed for mercy as she drove. Bubbles giggled and climbed over the fencing, past the bears, and over to the podium where she was tied up and hung over a large cage filled with lions, tigers, bears, snakes, panthers, everything. Silver Joker bounced out of her car while Brown Joker slowly walked out of it, still shook up. "Now, watch. When I snap my fingers,"

* * *

Boomer ran into the tent, Rocket flying fast behind him. A giant Jack-in-the-box bounced up, scaring him so badly he almost went in his pants. "AHH!" Rocket covered his mouth and pointed high above them. Bubbles was dangling by a rope, over the Cage of Creatures. "BUBBLES!!" He yelled.

"BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES!!" A joker on a unicycle rode in circles around him, pelting him with poisonberry-pies.

* * *

"Then Brown Joker will cut the rope," Brown Joker laughed like a maniac, swinging him giant scissors around dangerously.

* * *

Boomer dodged more pies, avoided the Jack-in-the-Boxes' flailing arms, and the tall-walking clowns as he ran towards the center stage. He had to get there! He just had to!

* * *

"And she will fall into the Cage of Creatures, and then reappear in the box next to Purple Joker." Purple Joker stepped aside to reveal a long box that strangly resembled a coffin. It wasn't true. Bubbles would die and then a Joker version would appear, just as crazy as the other jokers.

* * *

"STOP!!!!" Boomer screamed just as Silver Joker was about to snap her fingers. Purple Joker whipped around and snapped her whip at him as Silver Joker froze. She whipped around and glared before screaming-

"KILL HIM!!!" Jokers and clowns and Jacks-in-the-boxes rushed at him as he dodged. Soon, he had defeated every one of them, but both he and Rocket were tired. Their muscles were stiff and they panted hard. Purple Joker looked over at Bubbles, who was swinging innocently as she turned black with her eyes a monster yellow and her teeth growing razor sharp. She began growing taller and larger until she ripped through the tent and broke Bubbles' from her dreamy state.

"WHAT!? AHHHHHH!!!!!" Bubbles screamed. Boomer grabbed her and ran outside as Black Purple Joker waved her hands around. Stones flew in front of the trio, trapping them in a stone wall box. Boomer looked up.

"I hate clowns.

* * *

Blossom (singing)-Joker!

(singing)A girl on the verge of tears!

Blossom (singing)-Joker!

Brick-A burl of created fears!

Blossom (singing)-Joker!

Bubbles-A second of great pleasure!

Okay, okay, enough. As much as I love that song, we have to tell these people something. Unfortunately, my computer has been on the fritz, so...I may update slower than I did for Our Only Guardians.

Blossom-WHAT?!

Brick-This story will get nowhere pretty fast!!

Blame my computer okay! I'm feeling bad enough as it is!!! But, remember this...

Everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby

Butch-Okay, okay, we get it...just update every time you can!

Deal...Sorry the chapter was so short, but I kept losing the paragraphs, so...I promise it was much more discriptive and longer and actiony-er before...Read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Escape the House of Mirrors

Boomer and Bubbles stared fearfully at the giant Purple Joker. Rocket was hiding behind one of Bubbles' pigtails. Purple Joker looked down at them, eyes menecing them. She laughed cruelly as lightening struck. Then she reached down, eager to grab one of them. "Run!!" Bubbles ran left and Boomer ran right while Rocket jetted to the front, narrowly escaping her pointed gloved fingers.

"Mmmmm!!!" She snarled, going after Rocket again. "Tasty Mini-hero." Rocket gulped and began to fly around in frantic paths, confusing her as tiny blue streaks covered around the area. She couldn't really get him. "ARRRGGHHH!!!!!!"

"Hey, Baka-no!!" She looked over at Bubbles, who then shot a blast at her, aiming at her calf. Direct hit. "Score!" Bubbles cheered as the Purple Joker jumped up and down in pain.

"KUSO!!!!!" She growled before slamming her foot into the box in a fit of anger. Boomer had an idea. With Rocket behind him, he rushed over and grabbed Bubbles before climbing onto Purple Joker's boot and climbing up. On they were on top, he jumped into her shoe. Bubbles followed him. "AIIIIEEEE!!!! GET OUT!! GET OUT!!!"

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!"She jumped up and down, laughing like a maniac. Finally, Purple Joker pulled off her boot and shook them outside of the box. Boomer's plan had worked. "RUN!!!" They flew out, scared for their lives as Purple Joker roared in massive anger. She took on step and was already gaining, being a giant now. They rushed into the House of Mirrors and got out of her reach. She growled and sat outside of it, waiting. Boomer and Bubbles and Rocket sat inside, relieved to be able to breathe. When they looked around, they noticed how abandoned and haunted this place looked. A rusty sign next to them said:

Welcome to the House of Mirrors

"Something tells me that this is not where we want to be." Rocket said. "Gut feeling." Bubbles grabbed hold of him and held him tight, scared.

"Let's get walking." Boomer took her hand and she followed, Rocket climbed onto her shoulder. They walked for hours, looking in mirror after mirror. Their feet screamed for them to stop. Their stomachs begged for food. Finally, Rocket said something.

"Boomer-"

"Don't say it."

"I think-"

"Not another word." Boomer warned. There were more hours between their talks.

"Seriously, I think-"

"No." Finally, Rocket just said it.

"We're lost."

"WE ARE NOT!!" Boomer's voice boomed through and there was an eerie silence. Boomer covered his mouth. Bubbles held her breath. Finally, they let out the air they had held in and smiled at each other. Then, the whole place began to shake evilly as Purple Joker laughed maniacly. Bubbles screamed and fell down one way, Rocket fell down another, and Boomer fell down another. Bubbles crashed through mirror after mirror, causing shock. She didn't bleed, but it still hurt. She finally landed in a pile of broken glass.

"E de de de..." Bubbles moaned.

"I hope you're not hurt." A sweet voice said.

"No, I'm..." Bubbles whirled around to see a girl in a cage. She had long black hair, pale green skin that seemed patched up, yellow eyes, and wore a long yellow sweater, long black pants that ended under her ankles, and yellow dress shoes with white socks. She didn't seem scary. Except for the bolts in her head and the fact that she was patched up. "Wha-who are you?"

"My name's Aikome. I'm a Deformed Diva." Bubbles noticed the big lock and chains the girl hand on her hands and ankles.

"Demented Diva?" Bubbles repeated. Aikome nodded. _Just like the story._ "Hey, you're really nice, aren't you?" Aikome thought for a bit and nodded.

"Yeah, I'd say so."

"C-can you help me find my friends and help us get out? We're lost." Aikome nodded.

"If you help me out of my cage. I wanna see what it's like outside." Aikome replied. Bubbles grabbed the key and broke it. The door swung open and she broke all of Aikome's chains. For the first time, Aikome twirled around and sang a very merry tone.

"Okay, now help me." Aikome nodded. She jumped out, grabbed Bubbles' hand, and smiled. "What?"

"I've never held someone's hand before. Your hands are soft." Bubbles smiled at her and they began to run. Aikome led her, going in confusing paths. Some of the mirrors were curvy, some went straight up, some twisted, other were just plain freaky. Bubbles began to get dizzy when Aikome stopped. Then she slammed the both of them against the wall and put her finger to her mouth. "Listen." Bubbles was so silent, you couldn't hear her breath. There were footsteps, one pair. A girl was giggling silently. "It's the twins."

"But, there's only one person."

"One body, you mean. One body," The next words sent chills down her spine, "two heads." Bubbles looked and saw them. It was true. There were two heads on the same body. The boy head looked dead serious with a slight hint of madness in his light blue eyes while the girl head was smiling wildly with a huge amount of crazy in her expression. They were sown together. Bubbles almost barfed, she was both scared and disgusted. "C'mon, we gotta go the other way. If they catch us, we're dead." Bubbles followed without hesitation, wanting to get as far from there as possible. Aikome led her into a pure white door and the hallway behind it was dusty and old. It had one door in the whole hallway. She stopped at that door, looking at it sadly.

"Who's in here?" Aikome didn't answer directly. "Aikome-san?"

"...The man who likes to eat things cold...ANYthing cold..."

"Why are you so sad?" Aikome didn't answer.

"Jako, are you awake? Jako?" There were soft footsteps and chains rattling when a pale faced boy, a few years older than Aikome, came and looked through the barred window. He had stitches on his mouth and pale white hair. He had a red eye and a blue eye.

"Aikome...don't leave me here...please..." Jako whispered in a hoarse voice. He was clutching onto the bars. Aikome looked to Bubbles.

"Bubbles, please, he's not bad. Let him out too, like you let me. We don't want to serve our master." Bubbles looked reluctant, but sighed.

"Step back from the door." Jako soon disappeared and Bubbles shot eyebeams at the door. There was a loud blast and it echoed. Aikome, Bubbles, and Jako didn't move. What if the twins heard? They heard hurried footsteps. "Hurry, get those chains off him!" Maybe, Jako could help them find Boomer and Rocket too.

* * *

Everyone, I'd like to introduce two new characters! Jako and Aikome!

Aikome-It's very nice to meet you.

Aikome is a deformed diva who sings at the Horror Circus of Zania's. She's a lady too.

Jako-Hi...

Jako is the freak who will eat anything cold! He's not that creepy looking when you think about it.

Bubbles-Why do you two like each other so much?

Jako-We're...

SHH!!! If anyone can guess what gave me the idea for Aikome, Jako, and the Purple Joker, you win----an Aikome doll?

Aikome-I have a doll already ^v^

Hey, it's kinda cute.

Aikome-Kinda?


	6. Chapter 6

Dance, Zania, dance!!

Zania-I'm dancing! I'm dancing!! (been dancing for a few days now with the threat of being dressed up like a doll)

Butch-She's not bad...DROP IT LIKE IT'S HOT!!

(Zania drops it like it's hot)

Brick-Now walk it out!

(Zania walks it out)

Bubbles-...Pop, lock, and drop it!!

(Zania pop, lock, and drops it)

We've been bored since I couldn't think of what to write for this story, so we've been making Zania dance. If you review, Zania will do the cupid shuffle for you!

Zania-WHAT!?

* * *

Trail of Darkness. (Back to Brick and Blossom)

"Where are we going Brick!?" Blossom was struggling to get out of Brick's strong hands.

"Trust us Blossom We know what we're doing." Said Reada, reassuring her everything was going to be , Blossom, and Reada flew throughout the whole entire city of Townsville, searching for a Safe place to land. Even though Brick knew that the whole city was infected with Z-minions, he had to search for a safe place for Blossom and Reada to land. Then he could go off and fight the minions alone. They landed in the Park. Brick made sure the area wasn't in sight with the Z-minions.

"Here's one safe place to stay..." Brick said. "…But not for long" Blossom knew the peaceful city was soon going to fall into the hands of one Super Villain or Villainess her and her sisters couldn't stop. She never knew the plan Brick was planning but was soon going to find out.

"Now if we can just find one Z-minion and detach the chip in order so that we can find the Villain we may need to face. If my calculations are correct…" Reada said. "They must all be in… they're all over Japan."Brick and Blossom both gasped. Everyone knew that the Japanese Villains were the hardest off all to stop…But the heroes weren't. Their heroes were powerful and stronger than any other hero in the world. No one could stop them. Not even the League of Superheroes…

"But...There must be a way to stop them. I mean Z-minions are like…Robots…aren't they?" Blossom asked.

Brick sighed. "That's what me and my brothers came for. We've seen the Z-minion before and we've come to warn you girls…but looks like we were too late. The Z-minions have already killed millions of people in this town, and they're planning to destroy this whole town."

Blossom looked confused. "That can't happen!! They're from Japan!! Who would want to destroy a little town like this?!!?!?!?"

"I don't know…Maybe…ME!!" A dark scary voice came out of nowhere. Brick, Blossom, and Reada Jumped to the voice. "Now let me introduce myself. I'm Richerd. A friend of Zania's. Brick…You must know her….After your battle with her…" He smirked "I suppose"

"Leave Townsville alone!" Blossom attacked Blossom with one snap. She was gushing out blood from her hand and right leg. As soon as she saw this, she fainted.

"BLOSSOM!!" Brick screamed. "You leave Right this moment! Or else you'll repay what you've done to Blossom!"Richerd was gone in a snap. Reada took care of Blossom and healed her. Blossom soon woke up and found herself sleeping in Brick's already knew it was his because of the color and it was all messy. As soon as she moved, she felt a warm body in back of her. Hands around her waist. She looked and saw Brick… Brick was sleeping her? With her? No…It couldn't be…"Blossom are you okay?" Brick woke up."Umm Yeah…Thanks…" Blossom blushed and left toward the bathroom to thought for a moment.

"If I'm ever going to protect Blossom and her sister's…We'll have to travel to Japan…" Brick thought for a moment.

"WAKE UP!!!" Reada shouted in his face. Brick jumped and glared at him before he spoke up. "Look at what I found under Blossom's pillow." He brought out a sleeping miniature Blossom that was almost an exact copy, only she had red kitty ears and a red kitty tail with a bow tied on.

"A mini-heroine?"

"A mini-what?" Blossom came out of the bathroom wearing one of Brick's smaller hoodies and some of Brick's slacks with her pink nikes and a pink and black belt. Reada and Brick stared in awe of how adorable she looked. "What is that?" She pointed at the sleeping mini-heroine. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and yawned, stretching like a cat.

"Konnichi wa, watashi wa Akako desu." She purred, floating up to Blossom. "I'm your mini-heroine. I hope we get along well." She said, bowing. Now that Blossom had a closer look at her, she looked a lot like her, but her knowledge showed through her eyes.

"M-mini-heroine?" Blossom repeated.

"Yeah, I'm like Reada! I'll be with you all the time!"

"Kinda like those Guardian Charas from Shugo Chara?" (**shout out!!**)

"Sorta, but no...I don't change with you, I'm like a power up. I ampliphy your powers and give you new ones."

"...You'll get used to them, Blossom, they come with personalities all their own. E gave them to us." Blossom looked passed Akako at Brick.

"Who's E?"

"That's the thing...only Butch knows her. And he should be back with us soon, so just get some rest."

"But..."

"Rest."

"But..."

"Don't start with me."

"Fine..."

* * *

Zania-...*pant* I hate this place...

Bubbles-We hate you too.

Zania-DON'T START WITH ME!! Zshizshibaby, don't you have something to say?

....OH! The beginning of this story doesn't belong to me. Ladies and Gentlemen, the main contributor of this chapter is...Zania...?

Zania-...PinkBlacksk8ter....who used to be KittyBlossom...uhhh...KittyBlossom....

....

Blossom-...kittyblossom9087?

Zania-Oh great, everyone's after me!!! GET OFF MY BACK!!!!!!!!

Akako-Chill out...

Butch-HAMBURGERS!!! (starts waving his lunch around)

Everyone-T_T

I knew I liked Butch!


	7. Chapter 7

My Writer's Block has been cured!!!

Zania-Now, only if her stupidity would be too!!

(glares)

Zania-Hey, you made me the meanest character you've ever created.

Blossom-You are such a creep.

Zania-Hey! I can make your bow curl, remember that.

Richerd-That doesn't...make sense, Zania.

Zania-It doesn't need to, I have cat-ears. (leaves the room victoriously)

Funny thing, Zania is the darker version of me...so, she also has my brain capacity.

Brick-You mean every time she calls you stupid, she's calling herself stupid?

Yeah.

PPG-OvO BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!

* * *

Red Waters

Bell ran across the white sand with a white surf board. It had purple stripes going across it and in between those stripes were stars. "Let's go!" Boys chased her, smiling as the beauty got further and further from them. She looked behind her and smirked as she left them in the dust. Was it wrong that she enjoyed having the attention of most boys? She liked to flaunt her feminine beauty and make them think they really had a chance, but she'd never enter a serious relationship with any of them really…no, she was waiting for that one guy who will treat her like a princess.

Bell splashed into the water on the board and swam over, waiting for a wave. Her pure white hair stuck to the back of her back and arms.

Underneath the waves, in a dark cave, a number of white eyes blinked, watching Bell wait for her wave. They didn't stir before flashing toothy grins. Slowly, they swam up.

Bell laughed as she played volley ball with everyone else. She loved days like this when she was by herself and could have fun like a normal girl. Though, her life was never truly normal. Everyone envied her and loved her. They thought her life was a big fairytale with everyone depending on her and her cousins. On the outside, everything about her seemed perfect, but all that glitters isn't gold…right? Hours passed with her being the center of attention of boys and the envy of girls. "Bell!! Hey, Bell, over here!!" She turned around to see Christi smiling at her. Christi was one of the nicer popular girls, but Bell was still pretty apprehensive about her. You know, girls are probably the most vindictive of the genders.

"Yeah?"

"C'mon, let's go along the beach. I saw Bea wearing this uber cute shell necklace and I was, like, 'OMG!! That's so cute' and she was like, 'if you get me some shells, I'll make you one,' and I was like, 'you are so nice! Let's do it!!" Bell nodded and went with her, down the beach. The most shells were found in the less populated areas of the beach. Bell laughed as she watched seagulls dart all over. She and Christi ran around, gathering up shells that looked pretty and smooth. This was exactly what Bell's hunters wanted.

The water washed up a beautiful pearl white shell. "Look at that one!" Bell pointed; her eyes were sort of dazed.

"What one?" Christi asked, picking up a shiny pink one.

"That one!" A dark, sleek otter with white eyes suddenly submerged, swam over to the shore, and snatched it up in its jaws, bringing it under. "Hey! Come back!!" She chased after the playful otter.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back!!" She flew after it; this otter was oddly faster than she was. There was a pearly white streak going across the cream colored sand until they reached a little cove a ways away from the crowds. "Are you in there, Otter-chi?" There was some splashing that gave her a clue. "Oh, there you are!" She went inside and went deeper. It got colder as she went deeper inside. "Here, otter!" She finally found him waiting for her before he went further in. "Come back!!" She went after and saw something amazing. The end of the cove was covered with sparkling diamonds and other jewels with precious stones. "Wow…" Bell said, staring. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" The otter splashed the surface of the water. "It's so pretty."

"So are you, My Dear." She turned around to show a boy with dark blonde hair and soulless gold eyes looking at her. He was handsome with grey skin and a shadowed face.

"…Who are you?" He walked next to her and picked up a piece of coal.

"This is probably the best one."

"A piece of coal?"

"No, this." He gripped it hard into a fist and when he loosened it, there was a sparkling diamond. "I know a lot about you, Bell…"

"What!? Are you stalking me?!" She asked, backing away. The boy laughed and was next to her again, tickling her chin.

"If you adore someone, you must know everything you can about them. You must know their strengths, their weaknesses, their likes, and dislikes…I even know the exact type of shampoo you like to use." Bell looked at him, scared. "And I can't help, but wonder…why isn't a girl like you treated like the queen she was destined to be?" Bell didn't answer. "That's what you want, right? To be adored and treasured like a priceless jewel, the only one in existence?"

"How?"

"Bell, I know what you want and I can always give it to you…" He waved his hands and the walls melted away, giving way to a crowd of people. They weren't at the beach anymore.

"We gotta hurry!!" Haiiro said, jetting in front of Blare. Blare flew after in a hurry.

_I should have been closer to her!! Why didn't I just go to Okinawa?_ Blare thought. More than anything, he treasured Bell like a princess. Blare had always been quiet. And because of that, kids didn't like to be near him…probably scared that he's actually a cruel and mean bully who would attack them with all of his super charged strength. Only his cousins talked to him. Then one day, Bell asked him to play hopscotch with her.

_~(Flashback!! (waves hands girly) Zania-homo- MEANIE!)~_

_Blare sat on the playground, watching all the other kids in their games. How he hated school. All the kids were idiots, except his cousins…but they were in a different class. He hated his school and wished he could be home schooled. The red leather book he had was clutched tightly to his chest so that he could never let it go. It was his only friend…his journal. When the other boys picked on him, it was his only comfort. His only companion…the only one who wouldn't laugh at him when he cried or pity him when he told his secrets…(of course, it was written completely in Ukrainian since he was Ukrainian). And the only thing that he could always hold onto and know it would never leave. _

"…_You're my friend…right?" Blare whispered. The air was warm today and the sky was pretty clear. He wanted to play with someone, but what fun was playing alone?_

"_Hi there." He didn't move. "Hello?" Still nothing… "Are you awake?" Finally, he turned around with a look of confusion. There was Bell. He knew her name because boys talked about her all the time, saying that she looked so fluffy and sweet and how cute she was. Even Butch said she was pretty nice to be around… "My name is Bell, what's yours?"_

"…_Huh?" He asked dumbly._

"_What's your name?" Bell repeated, obviously amused. _

"_Oh!" He blushed. "I'm Blare…"_

"_Nice to meet you…are you new?" Blare shook his head no. Of course she wouldn't notice him, he was easily invisible. "Oh…sorry…why are you just sitting here?" Blare didn't answer. "Well?"_

"…_I don't like any of the games…" He lied._

"_Why?"_

"…_Cause…"_

"_Well?"_

"…_I just don't…"_

"…_But, they are so much fun…I never see you playing…"_

"_I just don't like them…"_

"_The swings?"_

"_Seats are too stiff."_

"_The slide?"_

"_I don't like the sensation…"_

"_So, you don't want to play with me, huh?" He looked at her astonished. She. Wanted. To. Play. With. Him?_

"…_What?" He asked, again dumbly._

"_You don't want to play with me?"_

"…_You want to play with me?" Blare questioned. Was this a joke? Was he being punked? Where were those stupid hidden cameras?_

"_Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to play hopscotch with me, since you weren't doing anything. You look like you're fun." That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to him. "But, I guess you don't want to, huh? I must be bothering you, I'm sorry…I'll leave." She turned around and left. Then she looked again to see Blare had followed. "What?"_

"_Ummm…Will you teach me how to play?"_

"_You don't know how?" Blare blushed deep red. He felt like an idiot._

"_No one has ever asked me to play with them before…no one really likes me, so I don't play with anyone…so, I don't know how to play many games…at least, with other kids." Bell looked at him and smiled. _

"_Well then, let me have the honor of being your friend! C'mon, I'll teach you how to play hopscotch!" She said, taking his hand and leading him away. And from that day on, Bell had always had a special place in Blare's heart. His first crush. _

_~ (End flashback…Zania-What? No enthusiasm? - You killed the love!)~_

Once the memory was over, Blare saw the small cove. The water was turning red, slowly churning.

"No…" Blare whispered. "BELL!!!"

* * *

Oh no's!! Is Bell dead!?

Bell-NO!!! I'll never be a model if I'm dead!!

Zania-Stay tuned to see what this idiot keeps it up.

PPG-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (rolling on the ground)

Zania-What's with them? It wasn't that funny.

Bubbles-It's the thing we figured out that hilarious!!

Zania-What?

Blossom-I'm not telling you!!

Zania-What's so funny?

Buttercup-Mwahahahahahahaha!!!!

Zania-Zshizshibaby, you idiot, your puns are so stupid it's gonna drive me batty until I know what they're laughing about!!

Everyone-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Zania-Richerd?

Richerd-...This is payback for calling me 'insolent', 'idiot', 'stupid, 'crap-face', and other things.

Zania-Review or else I'm sending Z-minions after you.


	8. Chapter 8

Zania-Still haven't found out why these girls are laughing.

Bell-I still haven't found out if I'm dead or not.

Bubbles-did we ever escape?

You'll find out soon, Bubsie.

Blare-Hit it boys!

RRB-Oh Oh,(*2) yeah,  
Oh Oh,(*2)yeah,  
Oh Oh,(*2) yeah,  
Oh Oh

Blare-Every girl every boy  
They got your posters on their wall,  
Yeah.  
Photographs, autographs  
The minute you step out the door  
You will need the applause  
Papparazzi's hiding in the bushes  
Trying to make a dollar  
(dolla) SLIDE FINGERS LIKE MONEY TOGETHER.

Wanna be you,  
When they see you,  
They scream out loud!

RRB-Starstruck!  
Camera flashes,  
Cover of magazines  
(Whoa Oh Oh)  
Starstruck!  
Designer sunglasses,  
Livin' the dream as a teen,  
All the fancy cars,  
Hollywood Blvd  
Heard the crowd calling your name  
Yeah.  
Starstruck!  
Prepare to get  
Starstruck!  
Oh yeah

Blare-Climbing life, lookin' fly  
Perfect smiles,  
On the way to the limousine  
Yeah  
Everywhere first in line, VIP,  
Hanging out with celebrities  
Yeah

And all the pretty girls,  
They wanna date ya  
Trying to make you holler  
Holler

Wanna be you,  
When they see you,  
They scream out loud

RRB-Starstruck!  
Camera flashes,  
Cover of magazines  
(Whoa Oh Oh)  
Starstruck!  
Designer sunglasses,  
Livin' the dream as a teen,  
All the fancy cars,  
Hollywood Blvd  
Heard the crowd calling your name  
Yeah.  
Starstruck!  
Prepare to get  
Starstruck!  
Oh yeah

Oh Oh  
Yeah  
Oh Oh  
Starstruck  
Oh Oh  
Yeah  
Oh Oh  
Yeah

Blare-As soon as you move

RRB-They gonna talk about it.

Blare-In the pic or the news

RRB-They gonna talk about it.

Blare-'Cause your on the A-list  
You better believe it,  
You better believe it.  
Yeah

Whatever you do  
(Whatever you do)  
Doesn't matter if is true  
'Cause your on the top 5  
And nothing can stop ya  
And nothing can stop ya!

Starstruck!  
Camera flashes,  
Cover of magazines  
(Whoa Oh Oh)  
Starstruck!  
Designer sunglasses,  
Livin' the dream as a teen,  
All the fancy cars,  
Hollywood Blvd  
Heard the crowd calling your name  
Yeah  
Starstruck!  
Camera flashes,  
Cover of magazines  
Oh Oh  
Starstruck!  
Designer sunglasses,  
Livin' the dream as a teen,  
All the fancy cars,  
Hollywood blvd  
Heard the crowd calling your name  
Yeah  
Starstruck!  
Prepare to get.  
Starstruck!

Blare-Oh yeah!!

Everone-O.O (mouths dropped open)

Blare-Just something for you, Bell.

Bell-Oh, Blare...

* * *

Diva

"Bell! Bell! Bell! Bell!" The crowd cheered while Bell stared, astonished. So many people, all bowing and cheering her, Bell. They held up signs that praised her and made her feel wonderful.

"Why are they-?"

"They are appreciating you, they love you, Bell. All others are just dark shadows to them; you are a bright and beautiful light to which they are drawn to. To them, you are a diva." The boy said, smiling behind her. "You're a queen, an empress, a work of art, and the most beautiful gem in the world. I have made this all happen." Bell looked at him with a look of happiness. Her eyes shined and her face beamed.

"I'm…a model?"

"You're better than that. You're a diva."

"A…diva…diva…" The word felt sweet like chocolate on her mouth and she wanted more. "Diva…Tell me again."

"You're a diva." He whispered in her ear. "You are a diva, Bell, a divine and beautiful diva with skin like a lotus blossom." Bell blushed and smiled before turning back to the crowd and waving. The crowd cheered even louder and the boy behind her smiled evilly. A few boys gathered towards her.

"We love you, Bell!"

"Bell, I want you to be my wife!"

"Bell, let me have your picture!"

"You look lovely today, Miss. Bell!" They cheered for her and gave her free compliments.

"The best girl in the world."

"I want to be just like her!"

"My dream is to one day be second to best to Bell."

"Miss. Bell, please let me be your friend." Bell giggled and bowed continuously. She didn't notice the boy creep up behind her, smirking evilly.

Blare sprint through the cove, hoping to catch up to her. The water was now dark red, he feared the worst. "Are we almost there?"

"The Charmer's energy is getting stronger." Blare ran even faster. "Bell is getting further into the Illusion. Her I-energy is now 50%!"

"No!" Blare began flying until he was just a grey light. He wasn't letting her get away.

Bell was laughing even harder because she was so happy. Everyone loved her, everyone wanted to be her. She felt so loved and adored. She waved both of her hands, smiling at them all.

The boy stood behind her, smiling like a hungry panther. Soon, she'd be trapped and he'd have her to himself and there would be no turning back. "Do you like it, Bell?"

"Eh? Of course, I love it."

"Then do you want to stay in this world?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Good." Now her energy was increasing even faster.

"Danggit, she's giving in!" Haiiro alerted.

_60%..._

_80%..._

_90%..._

"And now Zania will rule…" The boy whispered.

"BACK OFF!!" Blare punched him hard in the jaw and the illusion dissolved. Bell opened her eyes and saw that she was lying on the ground. There was a dagger next to her, the boy had dropped it. Bell sat up and looked around, confused. What just happened?

"Blare…?" He was standing between her and the boy, glaring angrily. The boy, whom had a bruise on his jaw and a bit of blood streaming down his chin, returned the look. "What's going on?"

"He's keeping you from your dreams, Bell, he's jealous!"

"What are you talking about; you tried to kill her just now!" Blare snarled.

"Liar!! Don't you see, Bell? He's the one who's been holding you back from being adored and loved by all. He's just jealous of your popularity and wants to bring you down to his own, sad level!!"

"I wish nothing bad on her!! And I'll protect her from lying blood-suckers like you!!" He blasted into him. And they erupted out of the cove.

"BLARE!!!" Bell screamed, hoping he would stop. She flew after him. The boy and he were fighting on the beach, trying their best to kill the other. Blare was pushed far out into the water. The boy jumped on top of him and held a dagger-pointed piece of coral above his head. He was about to drive it in when Bell blasted him off. "Are you crazy!!? You can't kill him!"

"See, Bell? He's a killer!! He doesn't care about you or anyone else!! He lives to serve his twisted boss, Zania, the deadliest evildoer to ever live!!" The boy smirked and chuckled.

"Is that true? And how do you know so much about this villainess? Unless YOU are working for her" Blare looked surprised and smirked. Bell looked at him.

"How did you know Zania was a girl?" Bell turned her gaze to him, he looked puzzled and blushed. "And to think you're a sly Charmer." The Charmer jumped onto Blare and they wrestled on the ground, trying to kill each other. "What makes you think you can go around tricking people and killing them?"

"It doesn't matter what I think, the will of Zania shall be done!"

"Never! She'll never win!!"

"You are fools to resist!"

"No, you're the fool for doing that."

"What?"

"Letting my arm go!" Suddenly, the Charmer felt a deep pain and looked at his stomach. Sticking out was the tip of the dagger he previously had. Haiiro had slipped it to Blare while they were trying to convince Bell who was telling the truth. He looked at Blare, his pupils shrinking and coughed out a bit of blood before falling onto the ground with his life slipping away. Blare pushed him off and got up, brushing the sand from his clothes. Haiiro flew to him and began orbiting around his head, saying that was so cool and if he were the same size as him, he bet that he could do it just like he did. Bell was still in shock when he took her hand. "Bell, are you alright?"

"…I'm fine…" She looked sad.

"What's wrong?"

"I had all those people loving me…adoring me…was that all just a trick?"

"Well…yeah, he never said anything he meant, he was lying to you."

"So…I'm not a diva…?" Her eyes watered and she began to cry. "…I always wanted to be a diva! I want to be loved!" Bell felt him wrap his arms around her and saw him smiling at him.

"But, you are a diva, Bell. You're my diva and you'll always be a diva."

"What?" She asked dumbly.

"You. Are. My. Diva." Bell smiled at him. "You always were and always will be my diva and you are the most perfect girl. I can't think of any other girl I like more than you, so you will always have my attention." Bell stared at him and smiled really big.

"BLARIE-POO!!" She hugged him and hung by his neck. He was a kinda tall eleven year old. "Carry me, please?" Blare looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I want to be spoiled by you, please?" Blare sighed.

"Only for you…"He picked her up and walked down the beach with Bell giggling. Haiiro stayed behind for a couple of seconds.

"Was I just present for a romance movie scene?" He muttered before flying after.

* * *

Haiiro-I seriously was in the mist of a romance thing, wasn't I?

Guess so, dude.

Bell-Tell me again.

Blare-You're my diva.

Bell-Again.

Blare-You're my diva.

Bell-Who's your diva?

Blare-You're my diva, Bell.

You're enjoying this, aren't you?

Bell-I'll never get tired of it!

Zania-And you guys say I'm stuck up.

Everyone-You are.

Zania-(ignoring us and eating animal crackers by biting off the heads and throwing away the bodies)

Everyone-O.O'

Zania-What?

Richerd-Mmmmm...animal cracker bodies. (begins eating the bodies greedily) If only they had been screaming and begging for us not to eat them before you bit off the heads.

Zania-Yeah, that would have made them taste even better. (stares dreamily off into the air with Richerd)

Everyone-0.0...

Is it okay to be afraid of your own character?

Blossom-I think you have reason to fear...

Aikome-Where was my part in this?

Jako-She just thought it would be nice to mention us again.

Zania-Hey!! Wait a sec!! You two are supposed to work for me!!

Richerd-Yeah, what are you doing with those cretins?!

Did I spell that right?

Jako-We switched sides.

Aikome-I don't like being bad. It makes my heart feel sad.

Zania-Since when did I give you feelings?

Aikome-I have always had them.

Zania-You're supposed to be heartless...

Aikome-Well, things don't always go your way.

Zania-YES THEY DO!!! (begins stamping foot and throwing a fit)

Richerd-You got her started...

Aikome-Gommennosai...

Review and she'll stop throwing a tantrum.


	9. Chapter 9

Clap for me, peoples! I got over my Writer's Block.

Everyone-...

I said 'CLAP!'

(Everyone starts clapping)

And we also have someone joining us in our disclaimers.

Zania-Oh no...

We are now introducing PinkBlackSk8ter.

Zania-Your name is horrible.

PinkBlackSk8ter-Your face is horrible.

Everyone-O.O She actually dissed Zania.

Black-I'd like to announce that I finally have someone who is as courageous as Brisk and me!

Thank you!

Zania-(ticked off)

* * *

Orphans

Brisk walked tiredly on his way to school, ready to be hammered with equations and boring homework and horrible lunches. He hated school more then anything else in the world, and that's a lot of hate. School was filled with bullies. He shuddered at the thought.

_(Zania-you do a lot of flashbacks…_

_It's a good space filler!) _

_Brisk sat in kindergarten, making car sounds while he played with the little toy cars he had brought from home. Buttercup had paid for them with her own allowance because she promised to buy him some car toys. More than anything in the world, he wanted to be a race car driver. He wanted to drive in all types of dangerous races and beat all types of people. He wanted to feel the motor of a nitro-powered V8 drag racer and have all kinds of medals and trophies and plaques. Suddenly, he was snapped out of his day dream by someone snatching the car out of his hands. "Huh?" He looked up to see Nitsume, one of the meanest boys in class, smirking at him. "Hey, give that back!!" _

"_What cha gonna do if I don't? Ya gonna beat me up?" Nitsume knew that Brisk couldn't do that! Blossom and the Professor had a strict rule that unless the person was doing something that could harm anyone else, they weren't aloud to use their superpowers on a normal civilian. _

"_No…" He muttered, angry._

"_What was that?" Brisk didn't answer, but he did push him and grab his toy back. "Why you-!" Nitsume pushed him back, but he pushed him into mud. Now his new clothes were messy and dirty. Then Nitsume threw his toys into the trash._

"_Knock that off!!" Now he was pushing it. Maybe getting in trouble would be worth giving him a couple of bruises. Just when Nitsume and Brisk were about to go at it, the bell rang. Time to go in. _

"_You're lucky the bell rang or else I would have given you a black eye!" _

"_I'm lucky__? You're lucky the teacher's there or you'd be halfway to the moon by now!" Brisk snapped back before going to retrieve his toy cars. _

_(Zania-What? That's it?! No blood?_

_You watched Saw didn't you?)_

Brisk growled over the memory. Ever since Nitsume started picking on him, everyone avoided him. No one wanted to be around him because no one wanted to be picked on. And if you told, he'd still pick on you. Stupid rule… "Hey look, it's the Powerpuff Boy!" Speaking of stupid. Brisk rolled his eyes and kept walking so he could get to second grade. Nitsume caught up and patted his back. "Aw, so I was wondering, since you're probably going shopping tomorrow with your sisters, maybe you can pick up a nice new purse for my big sister?" He snickered.

"I don't go shopping with the, idiot!" Brisk snapped, pushing him away.

"Sure you don't, Fruity."

"Fruity?"

"I knew you were too stupid to know what I mean."

"No, I'm surprised that you're smart enough to know what that means AND how to wipe yourself." Nitsume glared at him. "By the way, how's the rash doing?" Now his face looked like a tomato…or a hot bell pepper (**now, I'm hungry…**).

"You think you're so tough, huh?"

"Well, I do help my sisters' battle monsters, evil villains, and criminals."

"Okay then. I heard that there is this really creepy orphanage down this road." Nitsume pointed down a dusty road as the passed the woods. No one had used the road since they heard about people going down it and never returning.

"Really, is that so?"

"Yeah, I dare you to go down there with me and see if it's true!"

"Now?"

"Of course now, you loser. Unless you're chicken!"

"You know far more than anyone else that I'm not a chicken!" Brisk snarled.

"Fine then, let's go." Before Brisk could object, Nitsume went down the road.

"…He's gonna be the death of me…" Brisk growled. _I'm gonna be SO grounded…_He followed the same path. After a few minutes, he caught up with Nitsume. "So, where is this said 'orphanage'?"

"Like I know!"

"You idiot!!" After about half an hour, the trees began to decline in numbers. "I think we may be getting closer."

"I'd have thought you would have chickened out by now."

"An X Child does not chicken out. You, on the other hand, don't think I can't see you shaking." Nitsume would have hit him on the head if he didn't point in front of them. There was a big pearly white building that looked like it was falling apart. The brown rusted gates had vegetation growling along side them, giggling and laughing at the boys. Now Brisk felt a little apprehensive. There was a creaking sound that moved with the wind. It turned out to be an old shaft rocking back and forth. "Well…Ladies first." He pushed the door open for Nitsume.

"Why should I go first?! You're the one with super powers."

"Chicken!"

"Fine!" Nitsume wondered inside with Brisk following him. The continued cawing from the ravens weren't enough to silence their pounding hearts.

"Okay, we came, we saw. Let's go before we get in serious trouble."

"…Chicken…"

"I don't even care anymore! You have never seen Blossom mad."

"C'mon, where's your spirit of adventure?"

"The spirit is willing, but the flesh is weak." They pushed the rusty metal door open with a creak. _Crrrriiiick…_"If that's not a sign to be a little apprehensive, I don't know what is…"

"We're just gonna be here for a few minutes." The interior of the building was dusty and broken down. There were rats and mice running around with a skeleton rusty-brown cat chasing them. The couches and chairs were had brown stains and were bursting with fluff and metal spirals. A big painting of a man dressed up formally was torn in half and there were red marks everywhere.

"…Where the heck are we?"

"_Kagome! Kagome!" _They heard a little girl singing.

"Hey, I know this game? What was it called again…'Circle you, circle you'?"

"Think so…" Soon the little girl's voice was joined by other children.

"_Kagome! Kagome! Please don't try to run from us!"_

"_Kagome! Kagome! What game will we play, can I guess?"_

"_Kagome! Kagome! Until the moon sets,"_

"_Kagome! Kagome! You can play with us 'til then!" _Brisk's eyes and Nitsume eyes dulled a bit and they collapsed on the ground.

* * *

Bubbles-Creepy...

Blossom-Short...

Sorry, but this was in strain and horrid effort. My blood, sweat, and tears went into this.

Zania-Her blood, sweat, and tears goes into everything she fails at.

...Zania, what have I told you about being nice?

Zania-That it just doesn't suit my personality...

...Zania, are you getting smart with me?

Zania-Zshizshibaby, are you being dumb with me?

Fine, since you can't seem to say ANYTHING that informs ANYONE, you will be saying the Fun Facts I've decided to put on.

Zania-WHAT!? When did you do this!?

Right now! Say it! (gives her a stack of cards) And if you don't, I'll make you wear a pretty pink dress, generously gifted from Blossom.

Zania-(sigh) Fun Fact no. 1- 'Zania cannot cry'...Wait, I can too!

Cannot...


	10. Chapter 10

Well, here we are at the awaited chapter. Now that the findings of each other is finished, we can move right along to the next heart stopping, stomach churning, and mind blowing evants that will ultimately lead to the big showdown with the mst evil and vile (reading off a paper) villianess (rips it up as she says this) the universe has ever known!!!!!!

Nitsume-Huh?

Ugh...now that the series of being reintroduced is done, we will finally have a lot of creepy and heart stopping chapter up until we find out about E and Richerd and I finally have you all fight with Zania.

Nitsume-Ohh.

Say, where is everybody?

Nitsume-They all had errands to run. Blossom needed to get groceries, Brick picked Black up from the doctor, Bubbles had singing practice, Buttercup and Butch had soccor practice, you know.

Ohh...what about Zania?

Nitsume-She and Richerd are having lunch.

Really? I wondered what they are having.

Nitsume-From what I've heard from Jako and Aikome, Jako finds the dishes to be quite delicious.

Then it MUST be disgusting...

* * *

Circle You, Circle You

"Ugh…" Brisk groaned, opening his tired eyes. They felt like weights. His mouth was dry, he had a pounding head ache, and his body felt stiff. Brisk slowly got up and noticed Nitsume laying across from him in the fetal position, sucking his thumb. _Wuss…_Brisk shook him awake.

"Wha…?" Nitsume woke up in the same condition as Brisk. "Where are we? What happened?"

"I only remember going into this building and then passing out."

"Ha, you are a chicken!"

"Oh really? What's the last thing you remember?"

"Going into a building and then passing out."

"Oh, you're the macho man…"

"_HELLO!" _Suddenly, Brisk realized where they were. It was an old toy room with broken chests and dirty curtains. The carpet was filthy with dark brown mystery stains splattered everywhere. There were kids scattered everywhere, all looking at them with excited smiles. A little girl with white hair and red eyes stood in front of them. "It's so nice of you to visit us; we hardly ever get any visitors."

"Oh, that's nice…Where are we?" Nitsume asked.

"You are at Black Lab Orphanage." A tall boy said from the back of the room.

"How long do you plan to stay?"

"Oh, gee, we gotta go soon." Brisk said.

"Oh, don't run away!" Two girls came up to him and held his hands. They both had pink hair with high pigtails.

"You'll be missed." Another boy said. "Come on, play with us for awhile!" Brisk and Nitsume looked at the door and noticed some kids blocking the door.

"…I guess we have no choice…" Brisk said, resigned. The kids cheered and pulled them out to the hallway, leading them down it. As they walked, the orphans sang to.

"_Kagome! Kagome! _  
_Kago no naka no tori wa!  
Itsu itsu deyaru no deshou!" _Behind the boys, two girls smiled twisted, blood-chilling smiles.

"What game do you want to play?" Brisk felt much better then before with the little girl holding his hand. She looked about his age as well.

"Let's play 'Kagome Kagome'! We love playing that game!" The little girl said. They circled the two boys and they closed their eyes. They linked hands and began to chant their little song.

"Circle you, circle you  
Please don't try to run from us,"

Brisk-Circle you, circle you  
what games will we play, can I guess?

Nitsume-Before the moon sets again  
you can play with us until then!

"Circle you; circle you  
who surround you everywhere?"

"Um…the pink pigtailed girl with blue eyes." He was right. The children glared in annoyance and her eyes changed from blue to green, her hair from pink to blue. It also got shorter.

"You just lost the game…" One sang. "Who surrounds you everywhere?"

"Ummm…the boy with grey hair and red eyes." They smirked because he was wrong. It was a blonde boy with blue eyes.

"You just lost the game." They opened their eyes and Nitsume laughed, seeing how he was wrong. But Brisk looked a bit confused. He saw them get into a circle and heard her voice in front of him, he usually never losses this game.

"Wait a second." He spoke up. They looked at him. "Uhh…we gotta get home, it's getting dark and my family will get worried."

"Why? I wanna stay."

"Yes, please stay and keep playing."

"The moon hasn't set."

"Please stay. Stay. Stay." They began chanting 'stay' over and over again. Then they began crowding Nitsume and Brisk towards the door. "You lost the game, you must bear the punishment…Punish…punish…" The crowd parted to let a small black-haired girl carrying a katana, smiling psychotic.

"I knew it…they cheated so they can kill us…RUN!!" Brisk grabbed Nitsume and they began running, screaming for their lives. They heard hurried footsteps and singing as the crowd of psychotic orphans chased after them.

"Why the heck did you drag me here?!"

"ME!? I wanted to get to school!! You got me here, you stupid--"

"_White, white, white everywhere you go is white!" _They heard someone sing loudly.

"_Turn thirty degrees and run."_ They ran left into a much cleaner hallway.

"Where are we going?!"

"I don't know!!" Brisk answered while still running.

"_White, white, white here and there is white!!"_It was getting brighter in this part. There were closed doors and the orphans continued to chase them when one girl was grabbed, a girl with blue hair and yellow eyes. She was small with really big yellow eyes and a sweet (though as psychotic as the others) complexion. As Brisk and Nitsume passed another door they noticed her in the window with blood surrounding her, looking shocked.

"_The mouth of the walls closes and traps you inside"_

"Whoa…"

"That was scary."

"Yeah, and this place is a safe haven!!"

"_Their bodies will be exchanged  
Their bodies will be exchanged  
Their bodies will be exchanged  
Their bodies will be exchanged__" _A mini-heroine with long black hair, inky black kitty ears and black kitty tail, and black eyes flew next to Nitsume. She was singing the chorus of this chilling song.

"What the…?"

"_Where, when, where this place is white?"_A complete copy of the mini-heroine circled around Brisk's head.

"_Even the halls were previously crossroads!"_The first one sang.

"_Where, when, where this place is white?"_

"How the heck do we get out, stop singing, and help us!!" They had lost the orphans. The two mini-heroines looked at each other.

"_I ask__ed where the exit was…"_ One sang out.

"There." The other one pointed right, smiling as if she had no idea what was happening. They all looked back and forth, hearing the hurried footsteps. Soon, Nitsume and Brisk looked at each other before bolting in the direction she had pointed. They waited a few minutes when the orphans caught up.

"Where did they go?" They murmured, angry to have lost the pair. The mini-heroine pointed in there direction with a blank look, obviously confused. As they left, the two mini-heroines looked at each other and smiled toothy grins, slowly fading away into darkness.

Brisk and Nitsume leaned up against a wall, Brisk peering out of it. There it was! The door! It was opened just a crack to show a sliver of light against the shadowy darkness which hid all the dark, skin prickling secrets that they would all soon find out about reality. "Okay, on three, we run like Bell's drool on Swedish Meatball Day."

"Right,"

"…3!"

"_Here, where__, there?" _One of the mini-heroines sang out when hands suddenly grabbed the two boys. Suddenly, the darkness expanded and a giant claw grabbed one of the boys who grabbed Brisk. It dragged him back into its receding shadows and they all heard a scream.

"_Oh, here's the exit!"_ Suddenly, a little girl with black hair (who looked a lot like the mini-heroines, but without the kitty features) busted out of the shadows. The little heroines circled around her head with toothy grins.

A girl with brown hair ran at her, charging to kill her. But there were broken rocks all over the floor that shuffled as she attempted to sneak attack. One of the mini-heroines turned around and smiled. _"Walking on gravel is noisy!" _Black spun around and shot a blast at her, going straight through her chest.

"AAAAAAAaaaah!!!" The girl with pink hair ran to her, carrying a butcher knife. The first mini-heroine swung around, looking at her.

"_The limits of the body are the reason for your cries!" _Black punched her in the face, snatched the knife, and decapitated her.

"_Your blood flows like your last kind words!" _

"_Be careful of what company you keep!" _

The black shadows pulled further and further into the room, covering the floor with darkness.

"_Black, black, black, here and there, where?"_

"_You must surely know where__."_

"_Black, black, black, here and there, where?"_

"_Here, where there? Ah, I can not see"_

Soon, the shadows swallowed up almost all of the other orphans, except for the black haired girl with the katana. She looked confused.

"_Walking on gravel is noisy."_The mini-heroines circled around the girl's head as she swatted at them, wanting to kill them. Brisk and Nitsume stood frozen, unsure of what was happening. It all happened so fast that they couldn't do much. The scene was also frightening, watching the darkness strike along with Black and her little 'power-ups'.

The girl was suddenly pulled down by the shadows, onto her back, like restraints had gotten hold of her arms and legs and torso and they were keeping her down. Black crouched over her and held up her katana.

"_Now, won't you look at me?"_

"_Won't you look at me?"_

"_Won't you look at me?"_

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ....!" _The two sang out before black swung it down. She stayed in that position, panting. The horrific scene was through and the battle was done for today. Black looked over and smiled as she walked towards the two boys.

"Tar, come on, girl." The shadows shrunk further and further until it became an inky black puddle, then it began to swirl around like it was forming from the bottom up. Soon, the puddle took the form of a tar dripping black kitty-cat with red eyes. She let out a meow and walked towards Black, climbing up her small form to hang on her shoulder. Black smiled at Brisk. "Brisk, it's great to see you again!" Brisk blinked before jolting.

"Black!! Wow, this is the last place I'd expect to see you!!"

"Well, duh, I've been in America this whole time, me, Tar-chi, and my brothers." She always referred to Blare as one of her brothers anyway.

"What were they?"

"Z-minions. Look, I'd love to stay here and chat about old times and what's been going on, but we have got to get to your house."

"What? Why? Oh man, Blossom and the Professor are going to kill me."

"Yeah, well, not if the Z-minions get to you first."

"What?"

"Just follow me…my brothers should be at your house by now."

* * *

Black-I am cool.

Brisk-That was...scary...

Black-Wuss.

Brisk-I have never come across villians as creepy as those orphans, okay!

Blossom-Why do you always portray orphans to be evil?

I don't think them evil, they just make the perfect henchmen. I may make a story with them as good.

Brick-Will I ever get a fluff scene in this story.

How old are you?

Brick-In this story, I am eleven.

I'm sorry, you must be past...thirteen to have a fluff scene.

Everyone-PAST THIRTEEN!!

I'm talking about like...for a french kiss or something, you must be fifteen or older to have a major lemon!

Everyone-Oooooh...Say, why isn't 'E' in these disclaimers?!

You know, I don't know where she is. Where is she, Zania?

Zania-I can't tell you guys, you already know, Zshizshibaby!

I do...oh yeah! We can't tell you. You'll find out later.

Everyone-Oh no, what have you done to her?!


	11. Chapter 11

OMG!! GUYS, LOOK!! (shows them a coupon from Dominos Pizza I found) It says if we tell them how we liked their new pizza, they'll give us a free lava cake!

Butch-A FREE LAVA CAKE?! WHAT?! (looks at coupon)

With our next pizza!

Zania-Well, what the heck are you waiting for?! Someone go log on and then someone call Dominos Pizza! (you're actually supposed to order online, but I changed it)

(Blossom logs on and says that we liked it, gets it processed)

Computer-Thank You for Voting.

PinkBlackSk8ter-Hello, Dominos Pizza? I'd like six extra large pizzas. I want one to be a meat lover's, one veggie lover's, one cheese lover's, and one pepperoni and mushrooms, and one sausage. Please put extra sauce on all of them, (gets a signal from Zania) Put one more pizza on the list. One mushroom pizza with a lot of olives, anchovies, onions, green peppers, red peppers, cheesy crust, extra sauce, and super deep dish...uhh huh...yes, we have the coupon...alright, thank you for the free cake...yes we voted online...See you in a few minutes.

Akako-Did we just waste money for some free cake?

Richerd-Well, who says 'no' to free cake?!

* * *

The Right Things

Broken glass lay shattered on the floor and Z-minions rushed to clean it up as Richerd had ordered them. Zania could not have been in a worse mood. All her traps had been sprung, but none of them had captured the Powerpuff Girls or Rowdyruff Boys. "Sooner or later, you're gonna hurt yourself if you keep breaking things."

"Oh, be quiet, you dolt. Thanks to you, my plans have a huge set back! How the heck are my Z-minions going to get to the Crystal if those stupid mini-heroes and mini-heroines keep sensing them?!" Zania growled before biting into her favorite miniature snack, live scorpion. Richerd cringed as he watched his best friend munch on one of her most disgusting favorite foods. He didn't know how she could stomach it, but apparently, Zania can eat ANYTHING she chooses, even if it is poisonous. "You look sick…maybe because you haven't eaten anything, have one."

"No, no, I'm fine…I'm…on a diet…"

"Suit yourself, bum…" The alien clock on the wall struck three and she clapped her hands. "Bring me my food!" Z-singers came rushing in with Zania's Snack of the Day. They lifted up the cover and one sang out what it was.

"_Broiled Black Cat with cherry pits!_" Richerd almost threw up. Zania's eyes widened and she smiled a rare occurrence.

"Richerd, I have an idea…"

At the Powerpuff Girls house, the Rowdyruff Boys and Black and Tar were eating the food Professor had prepared for them. Brisk was being scolded for skipping school just like Nitsume was as well. "And further more, without an education, you will not make it in the world without the proper know how of how to operate on your own. As soon as we figure out how to deal with this new villain, you are grounded, Brisk!" Brisk lowered his head in depression.

"Don't worry, Brisk, it won't be for awhile." Brick said from his chair. Blossom looked at him.

"What do you mean by that, Brick?" Buttercup sat down on the couch and crossed her arms, glaring at Butch, who was sitting next to her.

"Yeah, Butch, it's time you spilled or else I'll make you spill!" Bell nodded.

"Enough secrets already!"

"What do you think, Brick?" Boomer came in from the kitchen. Aikome and Jaku had come home with him and Bubbles and after a bit of interrogation from the others, had been accepted as 'trustable'. "Should we tell them?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Reada spun around in a circle with Black's two mini-heroines, Utau and Echo. The air in the circle began to swirl around, creating a black mist. "A few years ago, a scientist created two of the universe's most powerful beings ever. One's name was Zania," the circle showed Zania's face, "she's the vilest of evil beings. Compared to who she is and what she has done, HIM is like an innocent little lamb."

"Zania has done anything and everything she can come up with. She's enslaved millions of alien races," the circle showed Zania enslaving alien after alien and making them work hour after hour with no hope of rest, "She's killed billions of alien world leaders," they showed the leaders with Zania laughing in front of them, they had been stuffed and put up for her sick pleasure, "and much worse. She just goes from planet to planet, looking for her mate and when she doesn't find him, she destroys that planet out of anger, killing all of its inhabitants."

"That's horrible!" Bell exclaimed, shocked. "Wait, who's the second one that was created by the scientist?"

"That would be 'E'." The circle lightened to a golden color and showed a girl almost identical to Zania. The differences were that she had blue eyes, pure gold colored hair, a white tail, and was adorned in a snowy white tutu. "She's the kindest being in the universe. She's probably the closest thing to an angel."

"You've met her?" Bell felt a little resentment.

"No, only Butch and the mini-heroes and heroines know her. Butch has only seen 'E' in his dreams, but we know she exists. You might say…she's the mother of the mini-heroes." Blare explained.

"She sent us a warning five years ago about Zania. She said that it was important that we leave Japan and go to America, where we can make sure that the Crystal gets to where it belongs."

"The Crystal? What the heck is that?" Blossom asked.

"The Crystal is an alien artifact that landed here on Earth about a year after Zania and 'E' were born. The scientist that created them was a good man and he knew that Zania would be evil and destroy the universe one galaxy at a time. So, he took a bit of her heart," Akako was interrupted by Aikome.

"Her heart?!" Aikome repeated in shock. "But, I thought no one could survive without ALL of their heart."

"Ah, he didn't want to kill her. Just like how the Professor views the Powerpuff Girls as his daughters and Brisk as his son, the scientist viewed Zania as one of his precious children. So, he took a bit of her heart and placed it in a dark crystal-like case, which upon closing cased itself so that no one could EVER open it again. When Zania had found out what he had done, she was livid and attacked him. He sent the Crystal all the way to Earth and it was found by a couple on a midnight stroll in Peru. Since then, the Crystal has been transferred from museum to museum and Zania hasn't been able to get her hands on it."

"So, you had to make sure that this Crystal thing got to Japan safely?"

"Exactly, we've been watching over that Crystal like hawks." Reada pointed at the circle and it changed to a shining blue orb. "That's what it looks like."

"So, she's pursuing the other piece of her heart?"

"Yeah, Zania can't survive on an atmosphere like Earth's without it. The air is too polluted and filled with greenhouse gases and such. The remaining pieces of her heart wouldn't be able to take the pressure and she'd surely die of a heart attack."

"Oh, the irony is unbearable!" Buttercup muttered.

"I know, right?" Butch replied. "But there have been more Z-minions then we had in America. Usually, we confront about one or two a month…we've never had to fight whole groups by ourselves and so many in so many different places. That MUST mean that she's almost here." Blare said logically.

"But, I thought you said that she wouldn't be able to survive in Earth's atmosphere." Bubbles wondered aloud.

"She's not close enough for it to brutally affect her heart just yet. What she needs is for her heart to be become the portal into her and that's JUST what she wants. I just wonder how low she'll stoop this time to get it." Black answered for her. Little did she know that Zania's plan was already underway.

Zania sat in her room, laughing psychotically as her fingers danced, sewing together a doll. "My spy shall soon be here and then I'll trick whatever fool I come in contact with! Richerd, you lazy bum, have you found someone yet?" Richerd came rushing in, he looked a little tired.

"Okay, we can use this on guy named…Him, he's 'presumably' the Earth's most ultimate evil." Zania took one look at the picture and tore it up.

"Too gay looking."

"How about…the Gangreen Gang? They'll do anything for a pretty lady."

"It'd be too easy."

"There's this one skank named Sedusa who would do anything to have jewels and such…"

"Not to be trusted, if she's a jewel thief, she'll go after my Crystal."

"Last one is some brat named Princess. She's been trying to join the Powerpuff Girls for some time, always rejected; spoiled rotten, never satisfied…sounds like someone I know." Zania glared at him and kicked him in the knee. "OUCH!!" As he hopped up and down, holding his knee in pain, she looked at Princess' photo.

"This ugly little horror will do perfectly; all I need to say is the right things."

"I wonder what those will be…" SLAM! "OUCH!!"

* * *

Zania-Hey, Richerd!

Richerd-What?

Zania-If you were gay!

(RRB are dancing)

Zania-That'd be okay!

I mean 'cause hey!

Boomer-We'd like you anyway!

Butch-Because, you see

Bubbles-If it were me!

Jako-I would be free to say!

That I was gay!

Brick-But we're not gay!

PinkBlackSk8ter-YOU GUYS!!!!

Everyone (but Zania)-Sorry, spur of the moment.

Richerd-HOW!?

Just was. Anyway, sorry for taking so long. And thank you DazeDreamer for getting an account like I told you t, SK!! I know who you are! I know where you live!


	12. Chapter 12

(Ever since Zshizshi and Co. got a bunking quarters put in, Mirian from the Smiths Family *remember Meet the Smiths?* had been serving breakfast...pancakes! Every...day, seven days a week...everyone finally got sick of hearing 'You'll NEVER guess what's for breakfast!' Then one day, Mirian caught the flu)

Zania-(comes in) Hey, HAG! Wake up already, it's breakfast time! (doesn't really like her)

Mirian- *cough cough* Zania...I don't think *sneeze* I'll be able to make breakfast today...I'm sorry...

Zania-O.O No...pancakes? (runs out quickly and skips into Boomer's room) You'll NEVER guess what's for breakfast?!

Bubbles-Lemme guess..._PAN~CAKES!!_

Zania-NO!!

Bubbles-WHAT!!? (skips out with Zania, linking arms)

Bubbles and Zania-LAA!! NO MORE PANCAKES!! NO MORE PANCAKES!!

* * *

Make a Wish!

Princess was riding in her limo, looking in her mirror happily. "Ah, this new crown is much more sparkly then my other ones. Finally, all the boys will stop looking at Bell and start looking at me! There's no way she'll be any better then me! Ha ha-ha!" Princess giggled as she straightened her new diamond tiara. She arrived at Aomori Elementary School and grinned. It was a big school filled with different classes and had a large field for sports. Princess stepped out, waiting to be greeted by everyone. No one came. Instead, they were all huddled around someone else.

"Ahh, everyone, we're gonna be late for class." Princess looked between two boys to see Bubbles and Bell in the middle of the circle. "Please, let me pass?" Bubbles asked.

"Honto, honto! Can't we play later?" Bell giggled before she began to float, flying away with Bubbles following. "I'll see you at lunch time!" Princess groaned. How it that no matter what she did, either Bell or one of her cousins stood out more then she did? It wasn't fair. Maybe since they're gone…

"Ah, look everyone! I got a new tiara, isn't it beautiful?" Some people looked over and nodded before returning to their previous conversations.

"Did you see Bubbles-sama's hair today? It was so shiny and soft looking! I wonder if she'll tell me the kind of shampoo she uses."

"Wow, Bell-sama's smile today was so pearly white. She'll be the Home Coming Queen at our first prom in High School for sure! I wish I were her."

"She's so soft looking, I wanna cuddle wit her." One boy said and everyone started laughing. Princess huffed and went to her classroom.

"Good morning, everyone! Do you notice anything different?" Everyone ignored her as they stayed in their own little groups.

"Bell-chi, come over here for a second!" Buttercup called over.

"Hai, okay! Talk to you later, boys." She left her posse of Bell obsessed fan-boys. "So, what did you want?"

"Hello?! My tiara! LOOK AT IT!!" Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Hmmm…did you get it cleaned? It seems brighter." Bubbles asked in her naïve way.

"No! She…"

"It's obvious that she got the amount of fifteen diamonds, cut, and had them fused onto her twenty-three caret gold tiara." Blossom said logically.

"So cool, you're so smart as always, Blossom-sensei!" Suzie squealed. "I wish I were just as smart as you, Blossom-joou!"

"Hey, hey…I'm not all that smart." Princess smarted under Suzie calling her 'Blossom-joou' (Queen Blossom). Everyone called her Queen Blossom for her leader skills. Princess went to her seat. Now that she thought about it, they were practically school royalty! Bell was the beautiful 'lady' of the school because she is so lovely and revered and loves to look her best. Bubbles was the sweet 'princess' of the school. She was so sweet and stood up for others, always finding the good in a person. Buttercup was like a countess, keeping everyone in line, even teachers. And Blossom was the Queen, the intelligent, clever, and controlling ruler of the school. She always has been and always will be! Princess...couldn't stand her. She couldn't stand the fact that no matter what she did, she never seemed to get any more popular then those stupid Powerpuff Girls! Even their little brother was more popular then her, being cuter and more fun loving! How irritating.

_I'll beat them one day!!_

Unknown to Princess, a pair of yellow eyes watched her from under a bush.

_"Time to start a new showtime!" _

_

* * *

_

"I JUST DON'T GET IT!!" Princess wailed loudly. "No matter what the heck I do, I'll never be as popular as those three Poo-poo Girls!!" She tore at a picture of Bell, who was laughing while looking away from the camera. She scribbled 'ugly' across her face. Then she wrote 'stupid' over Bubbles' picture. Then 'insolent' over Blossom's. 'Lame' over Buttercup's. And finally, 'pesky' over Brisk's. "How can they be more popular than me?! I'm rich, I'm cute, and I'm famous! I wear the best clothes, I'm humble, I'm everything those girls are NOT!! Oh, I wish I was queen, then I'd be even more popular!!"

_"So, that's your wish...I see~nya."_ Princess paused and looked out her window. There sat a black cat with bright yellow eyes and a yellow scratch mark on her forehead.

"Eh? Who said that?"

_"I did~nya."_ The cat hit the window with her paw. Princess went over to the window and lifted it open.

"Did...you...?" She stared at the cat. "You...naw, it's just my imagination! Those Powerpuffs must be making me crazy!"

_"Only the most pure and worthy of humans can understand me..." _She stared at the cat again. _"Ah, so now you listen to me, Princess-joou?"_

"P-Princess-joou?"

_"You are a queen, aren't you? That's what you wished."_

"How do you know that?"

_"Because, Princess-joou, I'm a Wish Cat. My name is Catnia." _The cat jumped into the room and smirked at her, sitting on top of the fire place.

"Nani!? What do you think you are doing! I will not have a stray cat-"

_"That's a lovely dress you are wearing. French imported, I assume?"_

"Yes, it is. So you are a smart stray cat!"

_"It is lacking."_

"What do you mean?! You're a pretty cheeky cat, you know!!"

_"It is lacking diamonds."_

"Ah, you're right, I can just get Daddy to get me a diamond covered dress! Then EVERYONE would notice me over Bell and her poo-poo head cousins!"

_"Why waste the money?" _Catnia flicked her tail and Princess looked down. Her dress was covered in nothing, but diamonds! You couldn't see a centimeter of clothe anywhere.

"You...you did that?"

_"I told you, I grant wishes. I have more power than you have. I can make you even richer or dirt poor. I can make it rain on Jupiter and put life on Mars. I can do whatever I like, yet I humbly choose to grant the wishes of the pitiful." _

"So, you are telling me that you can grant whatever wish I have?" Princess said. "With no strings attached?"

_"Well, sooner or later, I'll need you to do something for me. A mindless little task that will waste none of your energy...but you'll have to do it. If you want your wish to continue." _

"...Hmmm...I don't know...I mean, some black cat with evil yellow eyes suddenly appearing out of thin air, offering to grant me all the wishes I like with only one string attached...seems kinda sketchy..."

_"Eh, okay..." _Catnia jumped down and walked towards the window. _"I guess I was wrong, the Powerpuffs and their pesky brother are the only ones who have all the wishes and all the purity. Only, they don't need their wishes granted. They have all they can dream about." _Princess fumed at her words. _"They have fans, friends, and a happy family. When you all reach high school, they'll still be popular. Bell will be Home Coming Queen. Buttercup will be the soccor ball team captain. Bubbles will probably be class president, she has such a nice way of talking, don't you agree?" _Princess teeth clenched. _"Oh, and let's not forget 'Blossom-joou'."_ Her eyes widened. _"She'll be President of the Student Council. They'll all get into excellent collages...and all persue their dreams." _

"I...want to persue my dreams too!"

_"Soon, they'll also have boyfriends! Handsome, strong boyfriends that will make all the girls drool, including you."_

"Wait!" Catnia looked behind her. "So, you can make me stand out? That's what I want. What do I have to do?" Catnia smirked.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Buttercup-san!" Razor barked, waking her up. She opened her eyes and glared.

"Razor, aren't you supposed to wake up Butch?"

"Well, I wanted to show you something!"

"What?"

"Look next to your head." She turned her head and saw a miniture version of her. She has green cat ears and a green cat tail (contrasting nicely with her hair) wore a green sweat shirt and sweat pants. She was asleep.

"Wha-wha?"

"Meet your very own mini-heroine...what's really fun is waking them up unexpectedly!" He motioned her to be quiet and jumped on the unknowing mini-heroine, promptly waking her up.

"NYA!!!!"

"WAKE UP, YOU LAZY FELINE BUM!!" For that, she punched him in the face.

"CHOTO!! What makes you think you can just jump on top of me and walk away without--"

"Is this how you act in front of your heroine?" The mini-heroine blinked and looked up at Buttercup before chuckling nervously.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, I'm Claw. I'm your mini-heroine...and also, Razor's counterpart."

"Ohayo..." Buttercup looked at her clock. "CRAP!! I'm gonna be late for school!!" She rushed towards the bathroom.

Bell stared intently at her own mini-heroine, Gem. She looked exactly like her, only she had on headphone with a mini-microphone attached and a silver midriff, black skirt, and silver high heels. "Hmmm...you're missing something..." She looked surprised.

"Missing something?! But this is the outfit I always wear!" Gem protested as Bell went to her closet.

"I found it!" She took out a scarf with little sparkly fringes. She cut off one fring and tied it around Gem's waist. "Perfect, now you're all set!"

"Yatta, my first gift from my super beautiful, super lovely heroine! Mou~arrigoto, Bell-sama!!"

"Mah-mah, stop it!" Bell picked her up and put her on her shoulder, going downstairs to breakfast.

"Kawaii, Bubbles-sama! Octi is super cute!" Fuomu giggled, playing with Octi's arms, even though they were as big as logs compared to her. "Meh, do you think I can sleep on him instead of your pillow so I don't get squashed in case you move in your sleep?"

"Sure, go ahead! I'm happy to share him with you, Fuomu-chan!" She dipped a bit of her wash clothe into the warm water and pressed it against Fuomu's face, washing it instantly. "I can't wait to show you to the others, my very own little mini-heroine!"

"Is everyone friendly?"

"Well, friendly in their own way, I suppose." Fuomu looked exactly like Bubbles, but she was dressed sort of like a modern princess with a cute little tiara. She hopped around excitedly and fell off the bed. "Eep! Fuomu-chan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" She giggled, floating up. "Can we go now? Huh? Huh?"

"Meh, wait until I do my hair, I'm almost done." Once the two pigtails were in place, they rushed out of the room.

Brisk brushed his teeth while his mini-hero, Snap, watched. "Do you have to brush for so long? Do you humans always take so long to get ready?"

"Mou, mommy mmirlf mo..."

"Nan desu ka?" Brisk spat it out and and washed his face before repeating what he said.

"No, only girls do. Compared to them, I'm as fast as lightening." Brisk put on his shoes and grabbed Snap before rushing out with him in his pocket.

"Hey, I wanna get out too!"

At breakfast, they boys handed the Powerpuff Girls some colored boxes. Each one had one in her counterparts' usual color. "We whipped up some things that will be cute AND help us find you when danger is near, meaning Z-minions." Bubbles opened hers to finf s necklace with a blue sapphire shaped like a flower.

"It's so cute!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Supa kawaii!" Fuomu giggled.

Bell opened hers to reveal a cute black headband with a diamond (shaped like a diamond). "OMG!! I love it!!"

"This is fitting for ALL Bell-sama's outfits!" Gem giggled.

Buttercup had a star bracelet made out of emeralds. "A little girly, but it does scream Buttercup. Don't you think, Claw?"

"It can't be help. Just can't be helped."

Finally, Blossom found three ruby heart clips, one for her bow, the other smaller ones for her shoes. "WOW! It's so adorable and not to flashy!"

"Wow, it'll go with everything and such craftmenship leaves nothing to be desired! I applaud the idea of a bow clip and shoe clips following the same fashion!" While the girls went ga-ga over their new gift, Black handed Brisk something.

"Eh? What's this?" He asked.

"Tar and I picked it out and then Blare modified it."

"Nya~" Brisk opened it to reveal a watch that looked like it was taken out of a spy movie. It was really cool. "It helps you find out your sister's position, our position, and our team's position~nya. It also helps us find you~nya." Tar pressed her paw on the screen and a mini hologram of the globe appeared. The girls looked over. "All of your gems can do this as well, so pay attention~nya." She pressed on Japan and it zoomed in. Then on Aomori and finally on the street they were on. A series of different colored dots appeared.

Blossom-Pink

Brick-Red

Buttercup-Emerald

Butch-Dark Green

Bubbles-Sapphire

Boomer-Electric Blue

Bell-White

Blare-Grey

Black-Tar Black

Brisk-Greyish-black

"The little dots next to your dots are your mini-heroines and mini-heroes. The energy they igive off hasn't been fully tapped into, but they give off immense power that we can track. When you see a blackish purple dot, that's a Z-minion. We've come in contact with a golden dot, but we're not sure what that is. We've concluded that it may be 'E's presense, but every time we go to that location, no matter how many times we look, we can never find her. The main thing to look for is a big brown dot, that would be Richerd."

"Who is Richerd?" Bell asked.

"Zania's lackee, or best friend. He does most of her dirty work and he's pretty powerful. You remember him, huh, Blossom?"

"Ugh...I hate him..." She rubbed her arm from the memory.

"Well, we'll show you more of it later." Black said as Tar pressed the screen again and the hologram disappeared. "Right now, you'd better get to school. Don't forget your lunches." Blossom looked at the clock and shrieked.

"You're right!! If we don't leave, we'll be late and we have a history test today!"

"And you DON'T want to miss this?" Buttercup, Bubbles, and Bell followed their leader with Brisk chasing after.

"...You think this will be okay?" Aikome came up with some muffins and Brick shrugged.

"I don't know Aikome-san...I can only hope..."

* * *

(me eating a full on McDonald's breakfast)

Zania-(eating every disgusting thing she could get her hands, or paws, on)

Boomer-(eating bowl after bowl of sugary cereal)

Bubbles-(eating every muffin she found)

Mirian-(comes downstairs)What are you all eating?!

Everyone-NO PANCAKES!!!


	13. Chapter 13

I feel as if this chapter was mostly dialogue...

Bell-I feel that you have written better chapters than this one.

Blare-I feel that since you aren't updating Grey Shadows, Grey Eyes...you should delete it.

Oh thanks for reminding me.

Blare-D'oh!

Bell-Blarie-kun, please don't smash the computer!

Weirdest thing, I was wondering what the next chapter for Dark Dreams would be and then I find that I had already uploaded the next chapter and completely forgot about it!

Blare-Just goes to show how DUMB you really are.

Well, thanks, Mr. Crabby! (sarcastic)

* * *

The black limo pulled up and Princess looked out.

Catnia looked out as well and scoffed.

_"This dirty, germ induced, rodent infested building is your school?"_

"I never see any rats here."

_"I was talking about those grotesque water bags walking around in rags..."_

"Those are the students."

_"Oh wow, and they cherish..."_

"Her." Princess pointed at Bell and Catnia gasped. She laughed hard. Bell looked around in confusion, why was someone laughing?

"You hear that, Gem?" Gem popped up from in her purse and floated to her ear, looking around scared.

"I sense a very powerful Z-minion around here...check your gem, Bell-sama." She opened it and the tiny hologram appeared. She did exactly as Tar had shown them, but this time, zoomed in on Aomori Elementary School. The hologram began to act up and disappeared. "What...in the...world...?"

"We had better tell, Blossom." Catnia smirked as she watched and flicked her tail. Nothing appeared to have changed.

_"Okay, go before your late."_

"What? But nothing happened!"

_"Yes, something did. Trust me. Now go." _Princess left and someone shouted that she was here! All the boys that were usually around Bell and Bubbles, all of Blossom's friends, all of Buttercup's team mates...they were all around Princess cheering her name.

"...What the...? Did she bribe everyone?" Buttercup wondered aloud.

"Huh? What's going on?" Blossom looked confused.

"Wait a second...unless there's a big sculpture of ME over there, those boys are usually here!" Bell growled, obviously peeved.

"Your jealousy is showing." Bell jolted when Bubbles pointed it out and laughed nervously.

"...Oops...I know, I know...a lady does not show her anger at another lady's achievements, but instead exerts herself to follow the example..." They walked past the group and Princess called out to them.

"Hey, look, it's Snow White and Cinderella!" They laughed at them and Bell fumed.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, YOU CURLY HAIRED LITTLE-"

"Bell-chan, we gotta get to class!" Bubbles dragged her behind her and went to class.

"Mou~my day is ruined! Everyone was ignoring me and then they all laughed at me! ARGH! What the heck is going on!" Bell snarled, biting angrily at her snack, which was celery.

"How rude." Gem said in the same tone as she munched on the small piece Bell gave her.

"Maybe you should eat something then that small piece of celery. The lack of food is making you irritable." Foumu said, rolling her a manju from Bubbles' lunch.

"I'm on a diet! And, I cannot believe that they are all following Princess! PRINCESS! I mean, I'm one of the most beautiful girl in this crummy school!" Now Bell was getting beyond irritated.

"Honto, honto! How dare they spit in Bell-sama's face like that! They are obviously NOT worth your time, Bell-sama! They would worship trash if you just put a little glitter on it! That's what she is, trash!" Bell and Gem began laughing. "They cannot appreciate a true star like you, Bell-sama!"

"Ha ha ha! Compliment me more! More!" While they were doing that, Bubbles and her sisters began to talk about it.

"You know, she is right. Yesterday, it would have taken magic for everyone to adore Princess, now they act like they've been doing it forever." Buttercup said, sipping her drink.

"I think she may have bribed them...like you said." Claw commented.

"I'm a little suspicious as well, in fact, it's not just the boys who are ignoring Bell."

"Nani! Everyone is ignoring me?"

"Baka-Bell! Everyone is ignoring all of us!" Buttercup snapped. "No one listened to Blossom's speech on how we may be able to get a cleaner cafeteria,"

"Eh, boring anyway."

"Oh, wow, Claw, thanks!"

"No one paid attention when I dropped all my things..." Bubbles whined. Usually, at least someone tried to help.

"And everyone was chattering about Princess when I tried to go over the plans for soccer..." Buttercup growled, remembering how she had to get a megaphone and shouted it at them to be quiet. "This is just to weird. No one gets that popular over night without something happening...Bell, did anything happen on the News last night about Princess?"

"What, like a parol or something?"

"No, like...something that would instantly make her more popular then anyone."

"...Not a thing...except her dad's stock went down by five percent, so she's five percent poorer..."

"...Then what could it be?"

"Choto! Did any of you girls feel a very powerful Z-minion somewhere nearby?" Gem asked.

"You felt it too?" They all answered.

"...When we checked our gems..." Blossom suddenly gasped.

"...The hologram didn't work..." Bubbles added in, her color turning paler.

"And it finally disappeared...m-maybe the gems just aren't working right."

"This is the first time we've used them!"

"...So?"

"We'll need to get home and check with the boys." Bell said, finally forgetting about being ignored by everyone. Then she looked back and glared. "Look at her, flaunting her popularity everywhere! At least I wasn't so obvious about it."

"Honto, honto! She doesn't deserve to be treated like a star! You do, Bell-sama!" The other girls sighed...Bell was lost to them forever. Or at least until she got noticed again.

* * *

Princess ran into her house (mansion) with anticipation and excitement, ready to tell Catnia what had happened. She rushed around, looking for her, and found her on the window sill, like any other cat. Princess picked her up and spun around. "You wonderful, blessed creature! You made me the most popular girl in school. They all snubbed Bell and those Powder-poofs! Each of them! The envy on Bell's face was priceless! No one even listened to Blossom or Buttercup! And everyone ignored Bubbles like the little joke she is!" She squealed. "Finally, I get the appreciation I deserve."

_"Yes, yes, I know~nya! Now stop spinning my around~nya! I just ate~nya!" _Princess stopped and put her on her bed. _"Now, then, you do remember our deal, right~nya? About me, granting your wish, and you, doing me a favor in return? My power will only last for so long, but after you do me a favor, your popularity will last for as long as you live. Wherever you go, people wll be shouting your name~nya." _

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want?"

_"Not right now baka~nya!" _She hissed. _"When the time is right, I shall tell you~nya. My plan is coming together and soon, my power will be unstoppable!"_

"Eh?"

_"Oh be quiet and do your homework~nya. I need a nap, all that power drained me~nya."_

* * *

"I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT, BLARE-KUN! I MEAN, PRINCESS! PRINCESS? THAT STUCK UP, PLASTIC, MONEY OBSESSIVE POSER!" Bell's voice sounded throughout the house. When she got home, Bell was in a fury about no one paying attention and she was soon going to snap. It was a good thing Blare and Haiiro immediately went to her, or she may have snapped someone's neck.

"Aw, Bell-chan, I'm sure she bribed them or something. It won't last."

"EVEN WITH A BRIBE! I SHOULD NOT BE IGNORED!"

"Ummm...we're going to be going with you all to school tomorrow, so at least I won't ignore you." Bell looked at him and smiled big.

"Blarie-chan! You're coming to school with me?"

"Yes, Professor enrolled us earlier today and said we would be going tomorrow." Butch said from the kitchen. He was looking at all the girls' gems to see if they were broken. "Hey, girls, each one of them is working perfectly."

"That's weird, they were going crazy when we checked for Z-minions." Brick spat out his juice.

"Z-minions? Already?"

"Yeah, Gem said that she felt a really powerful z-minion nearby and I tried to check, but the hologram went out before I could even zoom in on Japan."

"Same here."

"Me too."

"Mine as well."

"Happened to me too." Brisk ended it.

"Maybe," Snap began.

"What?"

"Naw, I must be crazy..."

"What?"

"Maybe..Zania is controlling the gems and watch too!"

"...You're right, you are crazy." Utausaid, raising an eyebrow. "Zania can't be here already, she must still be way in the atmosphere or else all choas would have broken out within the first hour she had been here."

_"People would be eating each other alive with grueling laughter and screams. Animals would be burnt only to let their shrieks reach the heavens as children run from their parents in a fight for their lives to escape their parents desperate attempts to protect them by-"_ Echo started.

"Echo, please...not another one of your angst, depressing, creepy poem verses about the arrival of Zania...please...Rocket still has nightmares." Boomer interrupted her. "Anyway, if she is here, then we gotta make sure that Crystal is secure and that she can't get to it. You said you felt her presence on the school's front lawn?"

"Exactly, I couldn't mistake it...but this one felt different...it felt like sharp daggers were being pushed through me." Fuomu said, sitting on Bubbles' head.

"Alright then, let's go to the school." They looked surprised.

"Not a good idea, Boomer."

"Hey, I've been able to fend off Z-minions since I was six."

"Yeah, but she did say that this one felt different. Stronger, perhaps?" Brick reminded him. "What if it was another Joker, huh?"

"...Jokers don't come out during the day."

"A Singer?" Aikome inquired.

"Singers are usually near more open spaces."

"An Orphan?" black asked.

"Orphans are usually near abandoned places."

"A...Minion?"

"Minions are usually near electronic-games."

"HA! The school's filled with computers!"

"Ah, but are the computer's big like arcade games?"

"Got me...you really aren't going to let up, are you?"

"Nope!"

"Fine, then you can go." Bubbles raised her hand. "Absolutely not." Brick growled.

"PUH-LEEZE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE?" Finally Brick had to break down.

"Fine! But Blare goes with you!"

"YAY!"

"Why am I being punished?"

* * *

Blare-Gr-eat, I'm gonna be therewith the Princess of Dumb Blondes and her Idiot in shining armor.

...

Bubbles-...O.O

Boomer-...O.O

You didn't get your coffee today, did you?

Blare-No! The stupid coffee machine was broken! And then Prissy Pink over there (points at Blossom, who looks surprised) was all like 'why don't you just get a cappuccino instead, today?' and so I had to settle for a wussy cappuccino! A cappuccino! And then Bell was all 'Blarie-kun, you promised to go shopping with me today, remember, since I sat with you throughout that hockey game' and so then-

Why don't you just calm down and I will buy you your coffee?

Blare-...(sigh) okay, I'll chill out...(goes silent and sits in his favorite chair)

He...gets crabby when he hasn't had any coffee...


	14. Chapter 14

Blossom-Wow, that was a long time to make this chapter, Zshizshi.

Well, we had some difficulties in communication.

PinkBlackSk8ter-Well, I had some...business...you know, life before Fanfiction.

Bite your tongue!

Zania-Will you all just stop yapping and-

(holds up a blue popsicle in her face)

Zania-BLUE POPSICLE! (begins eating it, plastic and all!)

Richerd-Zania, take it out of the plastic first!

Zania-BE QUIET, I'M EATING! (continues)

Ehhh...just read while we try to stop them.

* * *

First Sign

Bubbles, Boomer, and Blare landed on the school lawn with ease. The school looked cold, haunted. Bubbles had a certain chill. She knew the school was bigger then most average schools, being connected to a high school and middle school, so that meant a lot of rooms, lockers, and hallways. Fuomu held Rocket's hand and they floated with the others. "So, do you feel a Z-minion?" Blare asked.

"Definitely." Haiiro replied solemnly.

"The z-minion must have left…the power is a little less intense." Fuomu said, quietly.

"Let's look around, maybe we'll find out where it is." Boomer said, walking towards the entrance. The door was locked. Boomer went to a window and was about to break the glass when Bubbles stopped him.

"Let's not…"

"Why?"

"Mrs. Ayu always forgets to lock her window, we can go there." She floated up to the second floor and opened the window, pointing inside.

"Nice job, Bubbles-san!" Fuomu cheered floating in. She suddenly stopped and hovered in the air. Rocket went next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"The air…it feels different…it feels…warmer…" Fuomu commented, floating further in. She giggled like a baby that felt safe. "I feel a nice presence here, somewhere. Check your gem, Bubbles-sama." Bubbles took out her sapphire and checked.

"There's…a golden dot!" Blare and Boomer looked and sure enough, there it was. Smack dab in the music room.

"It's…" Blare started.

"…E…" Boomer finished. "Everyone split up and find her!" They all hurried down different hallways, Blare down one, Bubbles and Boomer down another. Soon, Boomer and Bubbles came to a fork in the hallway. Boomer held her hands. "Bubbles…can we talk for a bit…?" He was blushing.

"Sure, Boomer…what is it?" Bubbles asked, smiling at him.

"You don't need to answer me right now…but…I just wanted to say…"

"Yes?" Boomer's heart beat fast. He didn't know what he was doing.

"Butch isn't the only one who's talked to 'E' in his dreams. She came to me once and hasn't been back."

"Really?" Bubbles was astonished. E sounded very elusive to the girls. She had only heard of her calls to Butch, no one else. "What did she say?"

"It was really strange, but no one else knows about it…E told me…To watch my steps and keep my princess close to me and protect her from the darkness." Bubbles looked confused.

"Why are you telling me this?" He pointed at Fuomu and she noticed how Fuomu looked like a princess. She was graceful and sweet, she was loved and happy with everyone, and when she needed help, she would ask for it. Bubbles looked at Boomer and he nodded.

"I've always liked you anyway, I wondered what she meant, but I get it now…you're that princess, Bubbles…I need to protect you because you're my beloved…it's also a warning."

"A...warning…?"

"The darkness…we've finally understood that as well…she meant Zania…everyone's in for a trip through Hades, but we're both going to feel the burn of its fire." Rocket said. "There's enough of this, let's catch up to her before we lose E again." Rocket reminded them and flew ahead with Boomer following on foot. Bubbles was in a shock about Boomer's dream and didn't watch where she was going. They became separated and Bubbles walked the hallways alone. Soon, she came to the music room. The room felt warm like a spring meadow and music notes floated everywhere while someone played a flute. It was a beautiful silver flute with golden sparkles spilling out of it, forming golden music notes and playing in a wonderful angellic harmony. A golden light held it and a girl stood in the midst of it, playing.

"Who are you?" Bubbles' voice was drowned out by the music and the girl looked at her. She had eyes that were so blue, it was like looking at Earth from space. Her hair almost blended in with the golden light...and she had a white tutu on. "...It's...it's..."

"...E..." Fuomu dropped to the ground, blowing and humming out a beautiful melody. E continued playing her flute when a piece of paper floated out of it inside a note. The music note carrying it wasn't like the others. It was black like Tar and the paper was actually a photo. It was of Princess, and her eyes were fully on black with gold rings for irises. "Wait, huh? What is this?" Bubbles looked up and E slowly faded away and the music lingered behind for a bit before it finally faded out, leaving the air thick and painfully silent. The music notes were gone, the photo remained. Bubbles picked it up and examined it carefully. Yep, it was Princess all right. The photo was painfully corrupted. Now that Bubbles could look at it carefully, E must have altered it. Princess' eyes and hair were darker. Her dress was black and her teeth were sharp like her nails. The trees in the background were dying and the sky was outcast.

"Bubbles-sama, look on the back." Fuomu said, pointing. Bubbles turned the photo over and read the writing.

_Darkness cover thy world, screams penetrate the air, pure heart be the only light..._

Bubbles kept her eyes on the paper, "What could this mean?"

Boomer grabbed the Photograph and examined it, "It sounds like Shakespeare to me.." Everyone looked at him. "What? It does!" Boomer said and read it, "It could mean...that Darkness is covering up our world...People screaming in terror all over us... Someone's pure heart is the only way to save the entire universe..."

Fuomu looked at him, "Since when have you been paying attention in class?"

Boomer gave Fuomu a death glare, "Since all this nonsense started!"

"Alright...so...who's the Pure heart?"

"Or what?" Blare added. "But this could be a very important thing to remember. I believe that E is telling us who is the cause for you girls' sudden decrease in popularity." Blare turned the paper back around and they all got a good look at Princess. "She's got Zania's eyes and her background. We have to get it to the others." Blare said logically.

"Aye aye, Sir!" They soluted jokingly and Blare smacked his forehead in agitation.

"Get a move on!" They opened the window and Blare blasted off. The whole way there, he held the photo while Bubbles and Boomer held hands.

* * *

Everyone-Awwww, how CUTE!

Boomer-O/O

Bubbles-^/^

Zania-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...I...HATE...CUTE! (punches Bubbles in the face)

Everyone-GASP! ZANIA, WHAT THE HECK!

Zania-I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I-HATE-IT! (keeps attacking Bubbles)

Bubbles-OW! OW! OWWW! HELP!

NO, BUBBLES! (rushes to help her)

Richerd-I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! (attacks Boomer)

Boomer-AHHH! STOP IT! WHAT DID I DO!

PinkBlackSk8ter-BOOMER! (rushes to help him)

Butch-Acting out?

Buttercup-That time of the month?

ME and PinkBlackSk8ter-Both...


	15. Chapter 15

We should have people ask questions about you, Zania.

Zania-Say what now?

That's right, peoples, you can now ask us ANY question you want about Zania...it just can't be about the plot.

Zania-Author say what?

Richerd-Fun Fact #2

Zania is good friends with Catnip.

Bubbles-WHAT?

Zania-Huh? Catnip-chan is here? (looks around)

Blossom-How is it that Catnip, a sweet lovable blind cat, is friends with Zania, a mean hated unsympathetic cat-girl?

Zania-I don't know, but I like her.

* * *

Soon

The next day, Princess woke up to see Catnia glaring out the window. "What is it?" She asked.

_"She's here~nya..." _

"Who?" Catnia looked over at her and glared harder. Princess felt ice prick her skin before it began to ease off. Catnia turned her back to her.

"_None of your business~nya. Get ready for school. I need to think~nya._" Princess bounced out of bed and went to her mega sized rest room. Catnia was left to think. _Stupid E! How did SHE get here? I wish I was really down here, this puny cat body is annoying, having to clean my fur all the time. Ugh...no, hold on, soon that Crystal will be mine. I just need to wait until I know where it is. _She thought, cleaning her paw irritably. This plan was going so slow and she hated having to tolerate Princess, but once she was done, Princess would be cast aside. She was a lousy asset anyway.

Princess walked out, wearing her shiniest tiara and a beautiful golden silk dress. Her shoes were black. She looked like a Powerpuff impostor AGAIN. Catnia looked at her. "_You are seriously wearing that~nya?_" She asked, her mouth agape.

"Well, with my new popularity, those Poopoo-puff girls will BEG me to join them." Catnia shook her head.

"_...If you say so~nya...now get going already~nya!_" Princess hated being ordered, but she didn't want Catnia to take away her popularity! "_I really hate this girl._"

**"Why do you need her again?"**

"_Richerd, finally, how long does it take for you to get back?_"

**"Hey, unlike you, I have to eat and sleep! So, what are you using that brat for again?"**

_"She's gullible. She'll do anything to have what she wants. So, I can EASILY manipulate her. It's just a matter of time before the Crystal drops into my hands, er, paws._"

**"The Rowdyruff Boys are on their way to her school. They were enrolled yesterday morning." **Catnia was silent. Richerd could feel her anger building up. **"This is good. The Z-minions can now go around the city, looking for the Crystal while the RRB are stuck in class." **She cooled down and smiled.

_"Richerd, that is such a good plan. I'm glad I thought of it._" She heard him sigh.

* * *

Blare stood in front of his class with a bored expression. The teacher called all the class to attention. Everyone had moved seats so that they could be near Princess. Bell was angry as was Gem. "Everyone, this is Blare, we should all wish him a happy year with us. He just moved back from America." The girls drooled, including Princess. With her new popularity, she was positive that Blare would notice her.

"Move! Move!" She snapped at the boy in front of her, who moved sadly. "Blare can sit here, Miss."

"Why, how nice of you, Princess." Blare tugged at her sleeve. "Yes, Blare-kun?"

"If you do not mind, Sensei...I am claustrophobic and there are a lot of people over there. May I sit there, instead?" He pointed to an empty seat next to Bell. She smirked at Princess.

"Oh, well...alright, Blare-kun." Blare bowed to her and then turned to Princess.

"Thank you for the offer, Princess-san." He sat next to Bell and winked at her. She giggled. Princess noticed something. All the boys around her were now glaring hatefully at Blare. Jealous because Princess invited him personally. She smirked at the thought until she saw them move back towards Bell, one by one.

"...Where are you all going?" She asked, only to be ignored. Haiiro smirked as he watched her dismay. Gem was trying not to laugh. Bell noticed that the seats around her were filling up. As the teacher taught, notes were passed to her.

_Bell-sama,_

_I'm so sorry that I was disloyal. Do you forgive me?_

_[] yes_

_[] no_

She smiled as most of the notes begged her forgiveness and asked her out. She checked yes to all of them, to appear sweet. She passed a note to Blare and he nodded. Princess gasped as everyone flocked around Bell once again, her popularity was back!

"B-but...how?" After class, Princess walked up to Blare...or rather...tried to. A lot of girls were crowding him. She pushed through and found him acting like none of them were there, reading a book in Ukrainian. "Um, Blare-kun?" He glanced up at her and returned to his book. "I was wondering...my table is pretty crowded at lunch, but...if you like, I can kick someone off for you..."

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm eating lunch with Bell-chan." All of the crowd gasped. "Yes, I am. We are very close. And afterwards, we're going to walk home together."

"Oh, may we come?"

"I live very close to Bell-sama's house!"

"She's so lucky!" Princess temper rose. How could Bell get popular again? What about what Catnia did? Her wish was fading away already?

* * *

The next class, Blossom had Princess. Brick was sitting in the row next to her, two seats down. He was right next to Princess. She found out that Blare was his cousin and if she couldn't have Blare, she could have Brick. Before she could even speak to him, he reached over and tugged Blossom's long hair. She turned around. He winked at her and smirked. She smiled and turned her head, her hair following delicately. Princess looked at him, he glanced at her with his blood red eyes. His raised an eyebrow as if saying 'what are you lookin' at'? Princess' eyes replied 'sorry' and she looked away. As soon as class ended, Brick walked up to Blossom and they latched arms, him carrying all his and her books. No one would come up to carry Princess books. She marked Brick as a fail as well. She glared. _Once he sees how popular I am, he'll want to be my boyfriend..._

"Choto, Princess-san, if you don't hurry, you'll be late to the next class." She jolted and saw Blossom looking at her from the doorway. Princess stared angrily at Blossom's long red hair as it cascaded gently down her shoulders. Brick had his arm around her shoulder and looked boredly at Princess. No one should be that beautiful at such a young age! She was only ten years old! Blossom's glossy pink eyes bore into her like a knife and she hated her for it. She hated her beauty, she hated her intellegence, she hated her kindness.

She hated Blossom.

"Fine, if the teacher scolds her, it's her fault. Let's go." Brick led Blossom away with a posse of friends following obediantly.

* * *

Princess glared in irritation in art class. How could she be turned down by two boys, one did it politely, the other pretty much snubbed her. Now, there was a blonde boy with blue eyes as sparkling as the night sky and he was paying more attention to Bubbles. He was supposed to paint a picture of beauty that came into his mind, well, sketch it since he was new, and already he was practically done. His inspiration was right in front of him. He painted a picture of Bubbles and surrounded her portrait with flowers and butterflies. The painting was so cute, Princess could picture herself as being in the center...but she wasn't...It was Bubbles. She seethed in anger and practically broke her paintbrush.

Gym wasn't much better. Butch was there as well, and he pretty much flirted with all the girls...he passed her a glance and a wink, but once Buttercup called him over, she was obviously the least of importance to him. "Yo, BC, wussap?"

"Butch, you wanted the plans for the soccer game Saturday?"

"That's right."

"I'm glad you decided to join the team. Now, thanks to you being here, we finally have a replacement for Ikusho. You'll be put on defense for most of the time, but with you on defense and me on offense, we'll be pretty strong. Be sure to practice."

"I live near you, B-Baby, you'll force me to practice." Butch said, without looking at her. He paid more attention to the plans in his hands. "How good is this Michuo-guy?" He pointed at his name.

"Good enough, I usually put him as goalie, though."

"Hmmm...I hope he knows what he's doing." Princess came up with a coy smile.

"It seems that you like sports, Butch. You know, I want to be a cheerleader this year, maybe I'll be cheering for you." Butch smirked at her.

"I hope so, Sweetheart. You'll look pretty cute in a mini skirt." He winked and went back to talking with Buttercup. "So, you want to grab a bite after school. We can talk more then."

"You buy?"

"Well, yeah. I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't." Buttercup laughed and he walked back with her, completely forgetting about Princess.

Her hate for the Powerpuffs grew.

* * *

"Did you see her face, Blarie-kun? I am now more popular than she is! As it should be, the world is now right again." Bell laughed, leaning against Blare. He, like usual, was silent as he listened to his diva chatter on and on about her regained popularity.

"Honestly, Bell, you act like your the most important thing in the world." Blossom said. Bell went huff and giggled as Blare pat her head. "Well now, you guys being here can't be the ONLY reason why Princess' popularity has gone down." She said to Brick. He nodded.

"The increase in mini-heroes and mini-heroines is effecting it. Now, Zania's power has weakened because of that and the fact that she hasn't obtained the Crystal yet. But, I now believe that things may just get a little more interesting." He pulled off her gem and pushed it lightly, making a rectangular screen appear. It was like a computer screen, a big news flash was in the middle.

The Mysterious Crystal Arrives in Aomori, Japan, Tonight.

"Zania is obviously using Princess. Once they steal this thing, we gotta get Princess away from whomever Zania is using or else she's gonna be the first one Zania kills personally." Brick said. "We just have to know when Zania strikes."

"I bet you she'll do it as soon as the Crystal is open to the public. She's always been one for big shows." Reada said, resting on Brick's shoulders. "Heads up, Girls, as soon as Zania shows herself, everyone will know. She's like that. The whole world, the whole universe will know that Zania has gotten to another planet...no other planet will even dare to help us. Not Mu, not Sugazume, no one."

"Are you serious? You mean, Earth will be on our own?" Bubbles asked. Boomer nodded.

"No one has ever dared to take her on. Zania is...just that scary...she'll blow up your planet in a matter of hours if she gets that angry." Rocket said. He shivered. "You're lucky you didn't see what happened to one of the Tar-stroids." (**remainder: Tar-stroids are asteroids made completely out of floating tar with hardened tar in the center. Tar was born on one, but it was destroyed, sadly**).

"So, how do you plan to get in to watch the Crystal?" Buttercup asked. Butch raised an eyebrow.

"Hello...? You're the Powerpuff Girls! They will let you in even without security clearance." They looked at each other. It was true.

* * *

Zania-Are you seriously gonna answer questions about me?

Yeah, you are completely interesting.

Zania-Well, you did promise me a new monster.

Everyone-What! YOU DID WHAT?

Yeah, the monster she wants...let me just say, it'll fit RIGHT in! But, I can't tell you.

me and Zania-_It's a secret! _HAHAHAHA!

Butch-I wanna know!

Nope!

Zania-I get a new pet! I'm gonna name him Supa!

Brick-Super? You're naming him Super?

Zania-Yeah.

Bubbles-Why?

Zania-Because, I can't tell you why! (we leave, laughing victoriously.)

Everyone-Oh no...


	16. Chapter 16

We are now nearing the terror and fear I've been itching to write!

Zania-My new monster is coming! (smiling like a little kid while at a swamp)

Uh, no one wanted to come with us to see the monster.

Richerd-I got the snacks and treats for the monster! (happy as well and leading some farm animals)

Zania-YUM! Horse! (runs over and rips off horse's head and begans eating it) Mmmm...delicious.

Richerd/me-0o0

Zania-What? Here, Supa! Here, boy! (throws horse's body into swamp) I can't wait for him to get here! We're gonna have so much fun! We'll stay up late, terrorize people, I'll feed him infants-

Me-0o0

Richerd-Don't act surprised...we knew she would go far.

Zania-I even got him a nice new collar! (brings out a giant black collar with inky purple spikes)

* * *

Strike soon, strike dirty

Catnia was purring as Princess stroked her fur in agitation. "Catnia, how could your power end so quickly? Now, I'm back to wear I started!" Catnia continued to purr, ignoring her. "HELLO!" She shook Catnia, who scratched her in anger. "OW!"

"_Never do that again~nya. Besides, I have it ALL under control. Look~nya._" She jumped onto the floor, walked over to the TV remote on the floor, and flipped the TV straight to the News channel.

"And we have an exciting story tonight. As we speak, the legendary and mysterious Crystal is making its way to the Aomori National Musuem." As the Anchorwoman spoke, a picture of a perfect sphere the pale color of an ice breaker showed behind her. She pointed at it.

"_That is what I want~nya._" Catnia said, smirking.

"A crystal? I could buy you a million crystals."

"_Not this crystal, Baka~nya. You think it is just some cool phenominon that this crystal somehow appeared from space~nya? It belongs to me and it was stolen~nya! I want it back~nya. And either you get me THAT crystal, or I will strip you of all your money and leave you dirt poor~nya._" As she spoke, a few of Princess possessions started to disappear. Princess' face paled and she laughed.

"I said I could buy you a million crystals, I never said I wouldn't help you get it." They reappeared, Catnia was pleased.

"_Good~nya...now, rest up. We strike as soon as it goes on display~nya._"

"Why then? Why not now? Security will be up once they put it on display." Catnia, for the first time, let out a mischievious cackle.

"_Makes things more interesting~nya._"

* * *

The inside of the museum was like any other musuem. It had glossy white hallways and dotting the pure white walls were beautiful paintings. Brick walked down the hallways with a walkie talkie and Reada orbiting his head. All these sculptures and paintings and beautiful fabrics were amazing, but he had work to do. Brick had split up with his brothers when the girls got them clearance to stay here for the night. The art only took up on fifth of the musuem. His brothers had the rest.

Boomer-He had Historical artifacts (mummies, tablets, ect)

Black- She had ancient science and old things from earlier centuries (old cars, type writers, civil war stuff)

Blare-Space phenomenon (like the Crystal)

Butch-He had agriculture (like plants, he did complain about it)

"Butch, come in, Butch. What's your status?"

"Boring, filled with stupid bugs, and cold!" Brick tolled his eyes at his walkie talkie.

"This isn't for fun, we're here to protect the Crystal and make sure that Zania doesn't get to it." He heard Butch groan.

"I highly doubt that she's going to strike tonight. This is gonna be so boring. I might as well go to sleep on a bench or something!"

"Butch, if you do, I promise you...you will not wake up the following morning." Brick threatened and switched off. "What an idiot." He flipped over to Boomer's channel. "How you holdin' up, Boom?"

"Well, Rocket refuses to come out of my pocket due to mummies, and I fear that I shall never sleep again." Brick shook his head, smirking. "Why couldn't Butch have this section? I'm much better with plants!"

"Because Butch would probably fool around with a sword or something. This way, he doesn't have any toys to play with." Boomer sighed.

"And I get stationed by a mummy?"

"Hey, go ahead, walk around. But keep an eye out, you know Zania would have a ball with this stuff."

"Oh, alright...Boomer out..."

"Blare, come in!"

"Here."

"How is it?"

"Fine."

"Nothing suspicious?"

"No."

"Is Bell pregnant?"

"Funny." Blare could hear Brick laughing. His brothers and Black always teased Blare for his crush on the white diva-puff. "How's it over there?"

"Nothing, but lovely works of art. You know, maybe we should take a vacation sometime."

"That sounds nice. How much money have you got put away?"

"Enough." There was a clanking sound and Brick spun around.

"What was that?" Reada asked.

"Did you hear something?" Blare asked. Brick didn't answer. He rushed into the other hallway to see a metal vase had been knocked over by a white rat.

"You think this place would be so clean..." Brick muttered, picking up the vase and putting it back. "Don't worry, it was just a rat."

"Anything weird about it?" Brick looked closely at it and snatched the rodent up. It's eyes were black with yellow slits. He glared and took its head.

"Sorry little fella." With a quickness, Brick snapped the rat's neck. "Yeah, but now it's dead. We just stopped Zania's recon. And I think we may have made her mad." He said as the rat's body evaporated into purple smoke.

* * *

And the fun begins.

Zania-HE'S COMING! (smiling and watching as something with a killer bite eats the horse body) Aw, Supa, did you enjoy it! Well, Mommy's gonna take you out to dinner real soon, you got that! So don't get too full.

Trust me, he won't.

Richerd-What are we waiting for?

Me/ Zania-Haven't you figured it out?

Richerd-A million things can come from a swamp!

It'll be a real scary thing. Don't worry. We'd better get back.

Zania-I'll be there in a sec. I wanna feed Supa some more.

Okay. No people, not yet.

Zania-Fine.


	17. Chapter 17

It's closer! It's getting closer! Oh, it's creeping up behind you!

Zania-Heh heh heh.

Bubbles-What? What's coming? (gets punched by Zania)

Zania, danggit! Stop harming Bubbles!

Zania-I'm almost here! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Bubbles-Seriously? What's coming?

Zania-My monster! Supa!

Everyone-...

It's already here...we just haven't let it come out of the cage yet.

Everyone-I'm scared.

Zania-Be afraid! BE VERY AFRAID! !

* * *

Harmless

Princess walked into the Aomori National Musuem with Catnia on her shoulder. Security guards tried to stop her from bringing Catnia in, but then they were informed that if Princess was pleased, she would donate a Morebucks share to the musuem. She could do as she pleased. "I heard that the Crystal was on set today? Is it possivble for me to get a look?" She asked the Musuem director.

"Of course, Ms. Morebucks! We have some new volunteer guards with the highest skills." They walked up to see Blare and Boomer guarding the entrance. It was a grand entrance. The Crystal had a door of its own with a velvet curtain covering it. Blare and Boomer were wearing sunglasses, masking any apparant emotion. They slid in front of the two, not letting them enter. "Ms. Morebucks, this is Blare and this is Boomer, they are Rowdyruff Boys. Their-" Blare held up his hand, signalling silence.

"Our reasons are to be kept confidencial." Blare commented.

"We know Princess-san, Sir. We go to the same school." Boomer said in a nicer tone. "I'm afraid we can't let th feline pass, security restrictions."

"Why not, Boomer-kun?" Princess asked. Boomer's expression stayed frozen.

"Certain...concerns from the Rowdyruff AND Powerpuff teams that far exceed mere security reasons. Please, leave the cat here and enjoy viewing this marval." Blare opened up the curtain and Boomer took hold of Catnia. She glared at him, but didn't move for Boomer had gripped her neck, which caused her to freeze.

Princess walked through the dark tunnel. The air was thick. She felt a bit cold here. At the end of the narrow tunnel was a shining blue light. The rest of the room was dark. She came into the room to see a blue orb the size of a printer scanner. It was behind a glass case and floated by itself while spinning slowly. The light was enough to light the room up dimly. She saw all the photos, both black and white and colored, of people with the Crystal. "Wow." Princess got a closer look. "No wonder why Catnia would want you, you are a work of beauty."

"It is, isn't it?" She turned around to see Brick watching her.

"Brick-kun! Why are you here?"

"Why, to see the Crystal of course. I heard it was in Japan and the boys and I decided to...amp up the security." Brick said. He gave her a disarming smile, riding her of any suspicion. He stood next to her for at least an hour. She was in bliss. Then he touched her shoulder and Princess looked at him. "Princess?"

"Hmmm?"

"I actually came to give you a warning." She looked at him. "You may not want to trust that cat out there. I've seen her eyes before and whatever has them only causes a mess load of trouble."

"What do you mean? She's just a cat, Brick-kun."

"Yeah and I'm just a boy. Blossom is just a girl...Mojo Jojo is just a monkey. I'm telling you, be careful. Soon, all Hades is gonna break loose." Brick whispered before leaving. "Oh, and Blare has strict orders to search you once you come out. I suggest NOT trying to sneak out with it in that mammoth sized purse of yours." He walked out. Princess stayed for a few minutes before deciding that Blossom probably got him to bug her and he was teasing her with all that charm. She walked out stiffly and annoyed. Boomer handed Catnia over and took his hands away just as she unsheathed her claws.

"Thank you for lettin me in to see the Crystal." Blare bowed to her and she left. Catnia was very irritated.

"_What did that boy say to you_?"

"How did you know he said something?"

"_Please! It's written all over your face~nya._"

"He told me to watch my back around you."

"_Puh, typical of an idiotic boy of his IQ~nya. I'm practically harmless~nya. I do good, not evil~nya._" Catnia said innocently. The limo sped off after she promised to have her father give the museum one full stock. Catnia jumped off her shoulder and onto the seat, cleaning her fur. "_We strike tomorrow afternoon~nya._"

"WHAT! IN BROAD DAYLIGHT?" Catnia glared at her.

"_Do as I say~nya! We strike tomorrow afternoon whether you like it or not~nya!_" She hissed, her claws stretching to unnatural lengths. Princess gulped and nodded. Satisfied, Catnia sheathed them, putting her head down. _This body annoys me! I want to get back to my old one...Stupid girl, I can't wait until you are out of the way. _

_

* * *

_

Zania-Ahhhh hahahahaha!

What are you doing?

Richerd-She's imagining the terror and fear she's going to inflict on the world.

Zania-I want more monsters!

No! This one is big enough!

Blossom-I want to see this monster or else I'm telling everyone what species it is.

Zania/Me- HOW DID YOU KNOW?

Blossom-I'm smart, duh.

...Okay...but remember, you asked...(takes Blossom outside and after a few minutes, she comes running back in.)

Blossom-It's a...it's a...it's a...(crying and shivering in Brick's arms)

PinkBlackSk8tr-What is it?

Don't say it or else you're it's breakfast, Blossom!

Blossom-O-o-okay...(shivering)

Zania-Supa's coming! I'm coming! And people _will die...MWAHAHAHAHAHA!_

(Scared) Review...please...


	18. Chapter 18

And it is here! The chapter I have been waiting for SINCE THE BEGINNING OF MY LIFE!

Zania-?

Okay, lie...The chapter I have been waiting to write SINCE THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY!

Zania-Supa makes an appearance! I'll say something nice to the person who can guess where Zshizshi got the idea for him! It's from a movie!

Richerd-Finally, all Hades breaks loose! Time to have some real fun! (high fives Zania in excitement)

Blossom-Are we going to feel pain.

Sorry, yes...

Boomer-NO! NOT MORE PAIN!

Butch-I DON'T WANT MORE PEROXIDE RUBBED ON MY FLESH AND CAPPING WOUNDS AGAIN!

Sorry, Butch, I'll make it up to you. I'll buy you a steak dinner.

Butch-Bring on the pain.

* * *

The Day of the End

The day was sunny and warm. Today, the Crystal would be on an outside display while the Mayor made a speech about the mysterious Crystal and how it has helped humanity move forward. Princess was waiting for Catnia. Before the ceremony started, she ran off...saying that Princess just needed to sit back and wait for her to come back with her pet. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys and their younger siblings were sitting on the stage. "So, when does this thing start?"

"The manual says that the ceremony must start between eight and nine. That's when the Crystal shines brightest." Brick told Buttercup. He glanced over to where Princess sat. "Yo, Princess-san, where's your little kitty cat?" He called over. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled, turning her head to the Crystal. Brick nudged Blossom playfully.

"Brick, you shouldn't tease."

"It's in my blood, sorry." The trumpets sounded and the crowd watched as the Mayor walked up calmly to the podium. He readied the microphone and waved for silence before speaking.

"Citizens of Aomori and from all over Japan, welcome to the Crystal Arrival Ceremony!" There was a loud cheer for the Crystal and he took the cover off the case, showing the Crystal. It was still floating. "Nine years ago, a young couple was walking in a romantic moonlit stroll when a rather large star shot across the sky, landing just two miles in front of them. They wandered over, in hopes of getting a glimpse, and came to see a large hole with the Crystal floating eerily in it. Years passed and the Crystal caused the world a wonder of miricles and became the very massiah of space curiosity. After a diplomatic war on who should own it, the world finally decided to share it, transporting it to every other country once every year. And today, it is Japan's year!" The crowd cheered and clapped.

All of a sudden, the ground began to shake and people began to stumble. _"No, you're wrong! Today, it is mine again!_" Everyone looked up...and then they started to scream.

Marching towards them was a monster. It had red eyes with black slits. The scales on it were like spikes the color of black mud. The long snout was terrifying, the claws were enough to make the most dangerous animal you can think up...pee on itself and whimper. It's long, spiky, scaled tail smashed buildings as it stomped forward. It was a giant monster alligator. It's teeth protruded down to the bottom of its chin. An eerie silence filled the air as Zania began to cackle evilly. "_You thought you could keep it away from me, hah, foolish humans!_" Catnia stood on top of the alligator's head, right between the eyes. "_Supa, get me my Crystal! Kill anyone who gets in my way!_" The alligator let out a deafening roar and charged foward as throgs of screaming people rushed out of the way. The alligator stomped up and growled, snarling its teeth at the the ruffs, puffs, and Princess. "_Princess, bring me that Crystal!_" Princess walked up to it, but Buttercup punched her away.

"No, Princess! Don't you see what she's doing? She's controlling you! Once she gets what she wants, she will get rid of you!" Bubbles said.

"Liar! You're just saying that so that you'll stay popular forever!"

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asked.

"_Don't listen to her, she's a Powerpuff of course!_"

"Catnia told me that she'd grant my wish to be the most popular girl in the world forever. I'll be viewed as a queen and you shall be viewed as dirt for the rest of your lives."

"That's what you wished for? I can think up a million better wishes!"

"Besides, you really think Catnia, with all that power, would actually want to waste her time making wishes come true?" Blare asked. Princess grabbed at the Crystal, but Blossom laser eyed her away.

"Princess, you are such a ditz! If you want this Crystal, you'll have to get to it first!" She snarled.

"_You mean like this?_" They spun around to see Catnia sitting on to of the Crystal. The case was broken and around her, a dark cloud began to form. The sky darkened like a tornado was forming. As Catnia cackled, she spun around until she was a twister of purple mist.

"Oh no..." Black breathed. Brisk looked at her with frightened eyes. "We're too late..." The mist stopped swirling and Zania floated out of the stone cold cloud. Her eyes had brighter rings, her teeth gleamed, and her claws were much thicker and darker.

"You fools! I'm finally free! Free! And now, I will make _YOU ALL SUFFER!_" Her ship floated out of the clouds and millions of Z-minions, Z-singers, and all the monsters that popped out of her head fell from the sky. People screamed and ran from their attackers. Richerd fell last and landed on top of Supa.

"Zania, we won't let you take over the Earth!" Blossom shouted. They took a battle stance. She laughed.

"You foolsm you think your measly little magic tricks can stop my awesome power? HIM was a little boy compared to me!" Zania laughed.

"You guys are dead!" Richerd added, laughing with her. Princess rushed up towards Supa, who roared in hunger. "Down, Supa."

"Catnia, what about my wish? You promised to grant me a wish." Zania smirked. "W-where is Catnia?" Zania's smirk grew bigger.

"Oh, I'll grant your wish, Princess. I'll grant her wish, won't I, Richerd?" Richerd laughed.

"Your _DEATH WISH_!" Richerd added. "GET HER!" Z-minions surrounded Princess and began to screech. Princess began to scream when Butch rushed in and grabbed her. Boomer began to fight them off along with Bubbles. She dodged their claws and he punched through most of them. "Impressive." He noticed Zania smiling, interested. He glared. She never seemed that interested before.

"No matter. Supa, lunch time!" Supa let out a roar and charged. He stomped, he trampled, people flew everywhere...whether they were whole or not. Zania laughed psychotically as Richerd blasted all over.

"Boomer, Bubbles, protect the people! Guys, we have to stop her!" Blossom ordered.

"Are you crazy! We've never stopped anything like this before!" Butch was answered with Supa's mocking roar. "Ugh...fine, let's go!" They blasted after the charging monster gator. Zania looked behind her and smirked, watching them charge towards her. With a flick of her wrist, lightening struck them all. "Ow..."

"Fools..." Her gaze directed at Blossom and Blossom felt her body freeze up tight. They watched in horror as blood began to drip down her chin and she slowly floated until she was directly behind Zania. "So, you're Blossom. Don't expect me to add '-joou' after your name, I'm the ONLY queen around here!"

"Why are you doing this? What have we done to you?" Zania smiled.

"Nothing, actually. I just like being evil. It makes me happy." She said darkly before slamming her fist towards her. Blossom blasted through building after building until she crashed into Mt. Fuji. And then she blasted in deep before crawling out. She was already beat up and tired. Was that the power of Zania?

"BLOSSOM! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Brick sped towards Zania at break neck speed...and she almost broke his neck by punching him in the stomach. "Ouch..."

"Ummm...are we sure about this?" Buttercup asked Butch, both of them were slightly frightened...and it took a lot to frighten them.

"No, you're not." Zania said, floating up behind them. Richerd was with her. He gave an elegant bow to Buttercup and then round house kicked Butch in the face, all the way to space. Zania volleyball slammed Buttercup down towards the center of the earth...she almost got there, thankfully, some wooly mammoth fossils stopped her. Zania cackled as she flicked her wrist again, her face appearing on every screen. Bell and Blare stared in shock when a giant inky purple blast came speeding towards them.

"...Crap..."

"This is going to hurt..."

* * *

People all over the world stared at the screens in front of them. They were everywhere. Zania began to speak.

"Hello, you stupid revolting earth-bound meat sacks. I'm Zania the Destroyer Spawn..." There was cough in the back ground and she rolled her eyes. "And this is Richerd, my partner." She moved aside and he glared at the screen. "And I am your new Queen for Your Entire Life...what's left of it, anyway. I have just obtained the Crystal, a piece of MY heart...and as punishment for keeping it from me, I shall be controlling all your lives. You are now my slaves and if you don't obey my orders, I shall destroy the earth...well...after eating a few thousands of you for my snack..." People began screaming. "BE QUIET! Anyway, now, since I'm very irritated right now-"

"When are you NOT?" She turned around, probably glaring at Richerd.

"I'm going to kill a majority of you...have fun watching your world burn! Bye now!" The screens shut off and people ran around panicking. Zania's laughter boomed through the skies. It was the time of the end. Zania had finally reached earth and it would take all the power in the world to stop her. People ran screaming, fearing for their lives. Where were the puffs? Where were the ruffs? Why weren't they fighting to save them?

They were knocked cold.

* * *

Butch-FLESH (chomp) BURNING (gulp) WOUNDS (munch)! (eating his steak dinner) Mmmmmmm...it's rare.

Buttercup-Ugh...I'm in pain...(eating her meatloaf dinner)

Blossom-I can't bear to move! (eating her Chinese food dinner)

Brick-Oh, the pain! (eating a lasagna dinner)

Bubbles-Gahhh...so many Z-minions...(eating a salad)

Boomer-The number is crazy! (eating a seafood dinner)

Bell-(eating a cheese burger dinner)

Blare-(eating a Greek dinner)

Geez, Bell, fatty much? (also eating a seafood dinner)

Bell-I'm eating away the pain...

PinkBlackSk8tr-Why isn't Zania with us? (eating a French dinner)

Richerd-Because, all she eats is disgusting and revolting. (eating Mexican food)

Ahhh...


	19. Chapter 19

(Rex from Generator Rex walks in with Bobo and looks confused)

Rex-Wait, this isn't right...

Zania-(looks over) Can we help you?

Bobo-I think we're lost, kid.

Bubbles-Really? Where are you supposed to be?

Rex-In the Generator Rex section.

Richerd-This is the Powerpuff Section. So you went past it. (walks out with them) It is down there, take a right when you reach a big 'E' sign or else you'll wind up in 'F'.

Rex-Oh, thanks.

Bobo-See ya.

'Kay, bye! Good luck with the EVOs. (turns around) Such nice people...

Boomer-I thought that guy was a monkey. (Gets weird looks)

* * *

The Beginning of War

The world she lived in was like a blank dream. All she did was sit in her golden thrown with white cushions and stare out a large glassy-looking portal. It broke her heart, all she could do was send out very small things through the portal and watch what Zania and Richerd did to those poor humans. Her anger boiled.

"_Well, it seems that the war has begun…Poor Zania doesn't now how different this outcome shall be. My minions shall be sure of it._"

* * *

The earth was now a depressing and scary wasteland. Zania didn't waste any time making the world her own personal tortured dimension. Houses were falling apart, trees were breaking and dying, animals ran all over, skinny and dirty. Zania's castle was a thing of fear. Z-minions patrolled the streets, people who didn't work in the castle hid from Zania's eternal wrath, and Zania sat on her bum all day, gripping and laughing at all the damage she had done. Zania's throne was as the same height as Time Square's clock tower. It was the color of black metal and had jewels adorning it. The cushions were inky purple and the feet were the colors of a clawed monster that had made her mad. Supa was tied outside, a guard for her and her favorite pet.

Richerd's throne was just as tall as Zania's and just as impressive. His was the color of gold and his cushions were dark brown and his golden frame was adorned with gems. He usually sat in it next to Zania's. He was the one to carry out all her dirty work anyway. Richerd thought back to when it was just him, Zania, and E. He smiled fondly at the image of Zania as a six year old. They used to play together, smashing babies' toys and kicking puppies they found. It was the usual friendship between them. They'd go to Houses of the Homeless and eat delicious lunches, laughing in their faces as they watched them hungrily. They'd pull E's hair and cut it, holding her down as she cried. They would do whatever they liked.

Then Richerd's face darkened when he thought of how many times Zania fell in love. Each time, he was there. Richerd was there to listen when she ranted about having to wait. Richerd built the ship, he located the locations, and he was the one who did everything she wanted. And each time she was rejected, Zania blew up the planet and cried from a broken heart. Well, she whined and stayed in her room, moping. She never even noticed how hurt he got from being ignored.

He hated Boomer. He hated everything about Boomer. Richerd wished Boomer would just disappear. He wished every guy who caught Zania's eye would disappear suddenly; he even went as far as to endanger their lives. And Richerd knew that this time would be no different. Who cared if he was a killer? If it meant that Zania would always be single, then he'd kill a thousand men.

* * *

Brick snuck back into the burnt and depressing household of the Powerpuffs. They had barely escaped their doom, Zania was too busy killing others to really care if they had survived or not. He was carrying some food he found in a makeshift bag. He had hardly found enough good food that would sustain them and not give them food poisoning. He knocked on the wall, well, what was left of it. "I'm home." He muttered. Blossom came in with a weak smile. Her eyes were brighter and her hair was frizzy somewhat. She went to him and hugged him.

"Brick, did you have much trouble?"

"No, Z-minions must have been on the other side of town. Look at what I found." He held up a pair of bananas that were barely ripe yet.

"Oh, Brick! You found some!" She held him, smiling. "Come on, let's go down to the others." The two redheads walked through out the destroyed house. Brick couldn't bear to look at it. The house had been set on fire by Z-minions. The professor had barely escaped from it and them. The pictures and everything were halfway destroyed. It was sad to look. Brick followed Blossom down the staircase into the Professor's lab. The other puffs and ruffs and Princess were sitting at a wood table. They did their best to keep themselves busy. Bubbles was lying on a counter since she was tired, Boomer was munching on a piece of dry bread, Bell was spinning around as Blare complimented her, and the greens were arm wrestling for the millionth time. The Professor was treating Princess' wounds that she got from the Z-minions when Zania struck. They had been spoiling and not healing.

"I'm back and I brought dinner." He spread it on the table. Eggs, grapes, dried meat, and the bananas spilled over the table. "Whatever we don't eat goes into emergancy rations, so don't try and hog it all for yourselves." Black stumbled forward, her leg was broken. "I brought you a certain something, Blackie." He went into his pocket and pulled out an orange. "Only one I found. I know the professor says you're lacking in vitamin C, so I looked real hard for it." The Professor said that she needed more vitamin C to help her bones to heal, she was always in her little makeshift bed.

"Thanks, Brick, I was hoping for one of these." Buttercup took it and peeled it for her.

"Go lay down, you need to sleep." Black went and Brick's eyes followed her to the other corner where Brisk was laying and Blossom was sitting next to him. Brisk had the flu. He went over to her.

"How he's doing, Blossom?"

"Hmmm...getting better slowly...he's got chills, so I gave him my blanket."

"Want me to go out again and see if I can find some milk or something?" Brisk sneezed and snuggled up in his blanket.

"No, you risked your life enough...I'll find him something."

"I don't like the idea of you going out."

"I'll get Butch to do it." Snap waddled over and huddled under Blossom's hair. In his defense, it was pretty warm. And since Brisk was sick with the flu, Snap hadn't been feeling very well either. "Ohh...poor Snap-san...he's been so sick this week..."

"I know...come on, let's eat...let him sleep by himself for a bit...you look tired..." Blossom stumbled over to the table and snatched some grapes. "Now...how long do you guys think we can hold up like this?"

"Barely a month."-Butch

"I want my life back."-Princess

"Too bad, Princess...you did do her bidding."

"Blare!" Blossom scolded. "Zania tricked her. It's not her fault she didn't know of Zania's true intentions." Blossom said. "Now, we need to create a plan to stop Zania's reign and win Earth back..."

"Why bother?" Princess said glumly. Ever since she had gotten a taste of what it was like to be poor and desperate, she had become sort of emo. She'd just sit and stare at the wall, muttering to herself about how she should have kicked that cat out of her room the minute she saw her. "Zania or Catnia or whatever her name is...she'll just destroy earth once she loses...we'd only be wasting our time."

"Will you just stop! Nothing is written in stone! Zania is obviously looking for someone who will love her, right?" Buttercup said. "And if she has gone through planet after planet, then she obviously hasn't found anyone." It was silent.

"...I see...how sad, I'm sorry for her."

"EH!" Everyone asked, shocked.

"Maybe the reason she keeps destroying planet after planet is because she is lonely. Zania might not be pure evil...maybe she doesn't know how to be nice and make friends...I don't entirely hate her for that reason, though she has to be punished."

"I don't agree." Gem said. "Zania is just a plain monster. She's a witch. She must vacation in Hades. I don't think she feels lonely."

"No, even people who seem to have no heart must feel lonely. Zania is lonely. I hope she finds someone soon." Bubbles said, smiling. Her smile made everyone happy again. It was a nice refresher from this nightmare of a lifestyle. "So, how do we get Earth free?"

"Well, what else...we put up a resistance." It was a risky idea, but the only one they could make. And they didn't know, it was a step in the right direction.

* * *

Zania-We learned a new song!

Yeah!

Richerd-Me too :D

All of us-Twinkle twinkle little bat!

How we wonder what your at!

Up above the world so high!

A little rat in the sky!

All of us- (dancing in a circle) Twinkle

Twinkle

Twinkle

Twinkle

Twinkle

Twinkle

Twink-

Blossom-Yeah, they've gone mad...


	20. Chapter 20

Bell-Can I take your order please?

PinkBlackSk8ter-Let's eat to the beat!

Me/Zania- A pizza hut

A pizza hut

Butch/BC-Kentucky Fried Chicken!

Me/Zania- And a pizza hut

A pizza hut

A pizza hut

Butch/BC-Kentucky Fried Chicken!

Me/Zania- And a pizza hut

Boomer/Bubbles-McDonalds! McDonalds!

Butch/BC-Kentucky Fried Chicken!

Me/Zania- And a pizza hut

Boomer/Bubbles-McDonalds! McDonalds!

Butch/BC-Kentucky Fried Chicken!

Me/Zania- And a pizza hut

* * *

Blue Popsicle

The door slammed open and Zania walked into the room in a fury. "WHERE IS MY LAST BLUE POPSICLE?" She roared. Supa echoed her roar from being woken up. All the servants (both z-minion and human) froze in fear. No one touched Zania's blue popsicles. You could have any other popsicles you were allowed (mostly Richerd was allowed them, though), but you never touched the popsicle is it even had a speck of blue. She stormed around with two Z-singers following her. "Tongues out!" She ordered. Everyone stuck their tongue out; whoever ate it would be spotted immediately. "Such disgusting work! I shouldn't have to search everyone's tongue just to find out what numb brain stole my popsicle!" She snarled. She came to a man, probably in his twenties, who was only sticking out the tip. Zania was about half his size. She floated up and got in his face. "…I don't believe…your tongue is that small." She snarled, smiling insanely. He gulped. "Did you take my popsicle?"

"…N-no, your High…" She grabbed his throat so hard that he began to choke. Once he opened his mouth to breath, she saw a bright blue tongue.

"…Z-singers, this is my new snack for tonight! Take him away!" Zania growled, dropping him. "And put whatever family he has, sick or well, to work. They'll pay for his theft."

"No! No! No, please, my wife! She's going to have a baby soon! Please!" Zania smirked as they grabbed him.

"Great! I've been hoping to find an infant. Supa loves to snack on those." The man screamed for forgiveness as he was dragged away. Richerd came up, calmly watching. "Richerd, where have you been?"

"Something came up…idiot stole your popsicle?"

"Can you believe it?"

"I honestly can't believe humans are that stupid…anyway, we found where the puffs and ruffs are." Zania's eyes lit up and she gave him an excited smile. "…Seriously, what do you see in him? He's an idiot." Zania glared.

"Exactly, my poor sweetie is stupid, so he's bound to love me unconditionally…because I tell him too." Richerd sighed and nodded. It didn't make sense, but if he got Zania to explain more, he would probably upchuck all over the floor…and that would just make her laugh.

"Fine…when do you want him?"

"As soon as I get that little blue…"

"Zania…"

"…princess…out of the way…"

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"Simple, my insignificant friend, without her sisters, the Rowdyruff Boys, or her little brother at her side…Bubbles is weak."

"Don't underestimate her. I did research on her and it says that Bubbles can be quite the formidable foe if provoked." Zania glared.

"What? Do I have to kill her myself?"

"Probably…"

"Alright then, answer me this, Richerd…has Bubbles ever fought an enemy like me in her entire lifetime?"

"No…"

"Then, against me or you, the stakes are high against her, aren't they?" Richerd nodded as she sat on her throne. Satisfied, she sat on her throne. "Oh, and you'll be destroying her."

"Zania say what now?"

"You. Will. Be. Killing. Bubbles. And I expect her dead." Zania said. "Now go and plan your attack. I'm not planning until someone gets me a blue popsicle." Richerd rolled his eyes. Once again, he was out doing Zania's dirty work.

* * *

"_Are you always going to follow Zania's orders, Richerd?_" Richerd looked up from putting on his jacket. In his mirror was E and she looked a little worried. He smiled at her. Normally, if he had met anyone else like E, he would have snubbed them...but you can't snub E, she was sweeter then sweet. Too sweet for him to crush on though.

"I don't always."

"_Honto ni?_" E answered, her face turned skeptical. "_You should tell Zania-neechan how you feel. She is your best friend after all. Who's to say she won't understand?_"

"When does Zania ever feel anything?" Richerd snarled. "She's just going to keep chasing after guys-"

"_And you're just going to keep killing them?_" Richerd didn't answer her, he just kept brushing his hair back. "_This has got to stop. One day, she's going to have destroyed the whole universe and then where shall we be? Zania-neechan will kill the two of us out of boredom!_"

"Heh, she'll just go back in time and do it again and again, and we shall be with her for all of eternity. Said so yourself, E."

"_Thou does not know the consequences of thy actions._"

"Don't pull that medieval crap on me, E. You know it doesn't work."

"_Fine...go...but remember, I warned you..._" Richerd laughed as he went towards the door.

"One of the best, E. You're one of the best."

"_And thou is one of the worst, Richerd._" E said, as he left. _He's only going to get hurt...poor Richerd-san..._

* * *

Bubbles was in what was left of the kitchen. Lately, people had been dropping in for medicine that the Professor had been making. Aikome was cleaning what was left of the dishes. Some of them were very broken, but still usable. "Choto, Bubbles-hime, would you like to taste the soup I made." Aikome was a great cook and she always had a smile on, even in these depressing times. Bubbles skipped over and tasted some of the broth. "It's only French onion soup, but Brick-Ouja worked so hard to get me these onions and spices, I wanted to make something good."

"It tastes so delicious, Aikome-san. I'm sure everyone will love it." Aikome smiled and rubbed that blonde little head of hers. "Hey, you think they would like a dessert?"

"Where would we find the ingrediants?"

"I'm sure we can find some fruit around the grocery store." Aikome shook her head.

"You heard Butch-sama tell us that Z-Charmers have been around there lately. As an older person, it would be a dishonor to allow you anywhere near there."

"Mou~Aikome-neechan..."

"Still no, that is final. Well, let's get the food down there." Bubbles sighed and nodded. She didn't like being cooped up in one place for so long, it made her edgy. Maybe it was the chemical X in her blood. Aikome poured the soup into the most usable bowls she could find and put them on a tray that had just barely survived the fire. "Come on, Bubbles-hime." Bubbles followed with the water and they went downstairs. Unknown to them, Richerd had been listening to their conversation.

_A dessert, eh? Well then, I'll just have to grant Bubbles' wish, won't I? _Richerd thought with a sinister smile. He reached in a pouch he had been carrying and smiled when the small vanilla cake with cream frosting appeared. The small red berry it had on top turned blue and Richerd smirked, chuckling to himself.

* * *

Bubbles put the dishes in the sink and sighed because it wouldn't be for awhile when they could wash them. It made her sick to think of having to travel all the way to the to the beach just to clean dishes and clothes and every once and awhile, get a very much appreciated bath. Bubbles smiled when she thought of how happy Brisk had been to eat some warm soup. It had been awhile since they had warm anything. Bubbles looked at her dress and sighed. It was dirty and her hair was too. It had also grown towards the middle of her back. Her dress was getting small since she was growing. "A new dress would be nice...and a haircut...I look a mess..."

"_Konbano wa, Bubbles-hime._" Bubbles looked up to see a little girl with pale white hair, grey eyes, and pale skin walking up. Her hair was blowing in the breeze and her dress was also rolling in the wind.

"W-who are you?" After what happened to Princess, Blossom had warned everyone to be careful about new people they hadn't seen before.

"_Hmmm...I see...you are defensive about me because of what happened to Princess and the result of it, right? Alright, I'm a Siren. I was born on June 8, 1996. And I hail from China._"

"A Siren? What's that?"

"_Usually Sirens are catagorized as mermaids, but Sirens can be anything from tigers to dragons, from mermaids to horses, even normal people._"

"Oh?" Bubbles was interested in that.

"_The problem with Zania has caused a rift in reality and if we don't resolve it soon, your own dimension will come crashing down and you will all die, even Zania._"

"R-really?" Something was telling Bubbles to leave, to warn the others and to get this girl away.

"_I can see I'm making you uncomfortable, so I shall cut to the chase. Here, eat this,_" The girl pulled out a small cake and put it on the window sill, "_I know you want what is best for everyone. Once you eat this, the entire world shall be right again. This will have never happened. I take my leave forever now._" Just as quickly as she appeared, she was gone. Bubbles stood there, staring at the cake. It was like forbidden fruit. Something told her not to touch it, but then she yearned for it. Everything would be as it was. Everything would be alright again.

"I'm being stupid, I shouldn't trust it..." But like her hand wasn't connected to her brain, she reached for it and took a small bite. Suddenly, the world went black.

* * *

Blare-You like it you love it  
You know you really want it  
The voices I hear  
Whenever you're around

Richerd-I want it I need it  
Nothing else can beat it  
Hot and spicy  
Whenever I'm in town (mm mm)

Blare-  
Enticing exciting  
Aroma so inviting  
And when it hits  
Me, I wanna take you home

Richerd-Trust me you must see  
Just what you're doing to me  
Driving me crazy  
Hungry to the bone

Richerd/Blare-I think of you and lick my lips  
You've got the taste I can't resist  
Can't resist - can't resist

PinkBlackSk8tr/Bell-Let's eat to the beat!

Me/Zania- A pizza hut

A pizza hut

Butch/BC-Kentucky Fried Chicken!

Me/Zania- And a pizza hut

A pizza hut

A pizza hut

Butch/BC-Kentucky Fried Chicken!

Me/Zania- And a pizza hut

Boomer/Bubbles-McDonalds! McDonalds!

Butch/BC-Kentucky Fried Chicken!

Me/Zania- And a pizza hut

Boomer/Bubbles-McDonalds! McDonalds!

Butch/BC-Kentucky Fried Chicken!

Me/Zania- And a pizza hut

Bell-Would you like that to go?

PinkBlackSk8tr-Any sauces?

Richerd-You're so sweet and you're neat  
You knock me off my two feet  
You're chunky and hunky  
I'm coming back for more (Hot Dog)

Blare-Your taste all embraces  
I gotta sing your praises  
Just savour the flavours  
Waiting at your door

Blare/Richerd-I think of you and lick my lips  
You've got the taste I can't resist  
Can't resist - can't resist

PinkBlackSk8tr/Bell-Let's eat to the beat!

Me/Zania- A pizza hut

A pizza hut

Butch/BC-Kentucky Fried Chicken!

Me/Zania- And a pizza hut

A pizza hut

A pizza hut

Butch/BC-Kentucky Fried Chicken!

Me/Zania- And a pizza hut

Boomer/Bubbles-McDonalds! McDonalds!

Butch/BC-Kentucky Fried Chicken!

Me/Zania- And a pizza hut

Boomer/Bubbles-McDonalds! McDonalds!

Butch/BC-Kentucky Fried Chicken!

Me/Zania- And a pizza hut

Bell-Does anyone fancy a shake?

PinkBlackSk8tr-Shake

Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

PinkBlackSk8tr/Bell-Shake it to the left -

Shake it to the right - Let's shake  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

MAN! STOP! I'M SO HUNGRY! Anyway! To RollingBubbles, yes. Though Zania is very evil and spoiled, she is cute. I learned awhile ago that the best villianesses aren't slimy witches or disgusting creatures, but cute and charming. It's sort of like, Zania wants to kill you, but she's going to flirt while she does it. So, yes, Zania is very good looking, but she's so evil that sometimes it is overlooked. And she makes a great pyscho face too!

Zania-(brushing her hair) Why bother explaining? She's too stupid to understand. (gets glared at)


	21. Chapter 21

Zania-(sitting in her throne while drinking her tea from a fancy tea cup...it's black poison)

Richerd-(drinking coffee from his throne in a fancy French coffee cup)

This sort of reminds me of Alice in Wonderland for some reason.

Richerd-Maybe because you were listening to Alice in Dreamland a second ago.

Zania-(dips a lady finger into the tea...wait, it's a REAL lady finger)

She's surprisingly quiet today...I'm a little nervous.

PinkBlackSk8ter-I believe we share the same emotion...

* * *

Angelic Friend

_The world was cold here. Bubbles kept walking through it. She had no clue where she was, but her body felt cold and she shivered. No matter how tightly she wrapped her dress around her, she continued to feel bitterly chilly. Now that she looked around, the world was lacking in color. It was dark and overcast; the world seemed to be holding its breath in fear. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Bubbles called out. She didn't know how long she had been walking, but Bubbles had been for some time now. "Hello?" She walked past the park, the theater, and many other places she had seen before. It was like the whole city had been abandoned and they had left her._

"_I'm alone?" She whimpered, tears forming. What had happened? She remembered eating the cake, but she didn't know what happened before or after that. "Blossom?" She ran all over. "Buttercup?" Bubbles ran to her house. "Bell?"_

"_Boomer?"_

"_Brick-neechan?"_

"_Butch-neechan?"_

"_Blare-neechan?" Bubbles floated over to the old opera theater and began to cry. "Why would everyone leave me like this?" Bubbles couldn't stop her tears. "Where is everyone?" It started to rain._

_Slowly, she heard beautiful music playing from the opera. Someone was here! Maybe they knew what happened! Bubbles got up quickly and rushed inside. Bubbles saw rows and rows and columns of velvet seats. A grand chandelier hung over them all. There were boxes for important guests. And there was a large stage with velvet red curtains. The silhouette of a girl with cat ears and a cat tail sat in a small seat, playing a golden harp. It was E! "…E-san?" She looked up as if snapped from a trance and looked over before smiling at Bubbles._

"_Ah, I see I have a guest today. Come, come, I don't bite." Bubbles walked down the aisle and climbed up onto the stage. E smiled as she sat next to her._

"_E-san, what happened to Aomori?"_

"_Besides Zania-neechan taking complete control, nothing…we aren't in Aomori, Japan."_

"_EH!" Bubbles was shocked. "How can we not be in Aomori, Japan? I don't remember leaving."_

_"You ate Richerd's poisonberry cake. An honest mistake, Richerd-san is very tricky when predicting when he'll attack while Zania is very obvious."_

_"Poisonberry cake?" Bubbles repeated. Now it came back to her, making the soup, meeting the Siren, everything! She felt like an idiot._

_"Don't be so disquieted, Richerd is a trickster like Zania, only craftier and calmer. I guess until The Mirror is broken, you shall stay with me."_

_"The Mirror?" Bubbles repeated like a parrot. E nodded and walked gracefully over to a curtain in the back. With a flick of her wrist, the curtain moved on its own. It showed a glossy mirror the size of a bay window. _

_"This is The Mirror. With this, I can see everything that is happening in your world. And until this mirror is broken, we are both trapped in this dimension."_

_"How did you get stuck here?" Bubbles asked. E sat back down and began to play her harp again._

_"It is not time for you to know yet. Do not worry, you shall learn soon." E said before flicking her tail. The Mirror's reflection slowly got blurry and showed what was happening in Aomori, Japan. Bubbles went to it and sat down, looking sadly in her world before asking E another question._

_"Am I dead?"_

_"No, you didn't eat enough for it to kill you. Just enough to send you to my sad, lonely dimension."_

_

* * *

_

"Bubbles! Bubbles, wake up!" Boomer tried his best to wake her. She had been out for days, barely breathing. Jako shook his head sadly.

"No chance in waking her...she's eaten some of Richerd's poisonberry cake."

"WHAT? SHE'S BEEN POISONED?" Boomer shrieked and he held onto her. "NO, BUBBLES! DON'T DIE!"

"Boomer-ouji, Bubbles-hime didn't eat enough to kill her, but she did eat enough to make her unconscious." Aikome said, bowing carefully.

"Well how do we bring her back into consciousness?" Brick asked.

"The flesh of a Z-Singer." They stared at Aikome as she said it very darkly. "It's true. Z-Singers have a certain chemical in their skin that keeps them so pale and irritable. If you can get me one, I can cook it into a soup and feed it to Bubbles-hime, then she shall wake up." Aikome said. Boomer put Bubbles back down.

"Then let's go get one."

"EH!" Everyone shouted.

"Are you out of your mind? Every one of Zania's minions are deadly and hard to beat from what I've seen!" Princess said, holding onto Boomer. "How do you plan on killing one of them on your own?"

"I don't plan on killing one on my own...but I will if you guys don't help me." Boomer said the last few words in a dark tone with deadly eyes. "How dare Richerd poison Bubbles. I'll make him pay."

"I wouldn't be so confident about it. I still remember when Richerd attacked me." Blossom cautioned him. "If you are going to kill a Z-singer, then take Butch with you. I gather that you have specialized in killing Z-Singers, Butch-san?"

"Hai..."

"Then you go with Boomer. Boomer, follow his orders, understand?" Boomer nodded and Butch groaned in grudging agreement.

"I honestly worry that something bad shall happen, demo...if it's for Bubbles-sama, I would like to come along." Foumu said. She landed on Boomer's shoulder with a sad smile. Ever since Bubbles had been put into this state, she felt sad. "Feel better, Bubbles-sama."

"Alright, if we aren't back...soon, then something happened. Be prepared for the worst." Buttercup nodded and gave them a bag to carry their reward in. Butch thanked her and left with Boomer.

* * *

"_Joou-sama, it seems Boomer-sama is now out of his house._" A Z-minion said softly. Richerd's temper flared at the sound of Boomer's name. Zania squealed in happiness and kicked her feet like a giddy little girl. It was enough to make jackal puppies pee in fear.

"Well, go and collect my new boyfriend! I want a dinner prepared for him! All of my favorite foods from anteater stuffed stomachs to Z-minion soup!" The Z-minion's face paled at the mention of her last favorite meal and nodded before leaving to carry out her duty. Zania bounced out of her seat, she never felt so happy. Well, she had, but all those boyfriends became unfaithful. Now she was positive that Boomer would be completely faithful. "I'm off to get ready for my date. I expect you to look your very best, Richerd!" Richerd sighed and slouched in his own throne in agitation as he watched his friend skip off.

_Why doesn't she act that way with me? _Richerd thought.

"_Your negative energy is so strong that I can feel it in my own dimension..._" E's reflection appeared in the golden arm of his throne. "_You'll only get hurt in the process if this goes on._" E said solemnly.

"E, did you ever get the feeling that you appear just when I don't want you to?" Richerd growled, glaring. She returned the expression.

"_Did you ever get the feeling that if you don't get ready soon, Zania-neechan will serve you as the second course?_"

"Point taken...bye..." Richerd got off his throne and sulked over to the door. He looked back to see there were three thrones already. Boomer would be kept here if it was his will or not.

* * *

Boomer-I WON'T FORGIVE YOU, RICHERD!

Richerd-I WON'T FORGIVE YOU, BOOMER!

Boomer-WHAT DID I DO? (angry)

It's actually really cute how oblivious you are, Boomer-chan.

Boomer-Eh?

Zania-Go, go! Boomer-kun! (hugs)

Boomer-WHAT IS GOING ON! (panicking)

PinkBlackSk8ter-It may be over soon, Boomer...

Boomer-I'm scared!


	22. Chapter 22

(Butch borrowed some money from Zania and hasn't paid it back. Let's see how he deals with her.)

Butch-(hears knocking and goes to open the door to see Zania with an angry expression)

Zania-(holds up the envelope he sent her) You call this pay? This isn't even half of the money I gave you!

Butch-Look, I said in the note, I needed a couple of weeks.

Zania-You pay now!

Butch-I thought I was clear on this.

Zania-You pay, you douchebag!

Butch-Hey, don't talk to me like that!

* * *

Dinner Time

Boomer's eyes felt like weights. He could hardly lift them. Boomer looked around in confusion. Where was he? He sat up, feeling both the exhaustion and the bravery he had, had for days slip off. The room he was in was brown with a large portrait of Zania looking at him. His heart went in his throat and he looked around slowly. The room had oak furnishings and a brown carpet. The bed he was on was black. Okay, seriously, where was he?

"_Good morning, Boomer-sama." _He looked over to see a Z-minion watching him with its soulless eyes and pale expression. Boomer freaked and shot a blast at her, which she dodged and put her hand up. _"I am your personal assistant. Please get ready for dinner is in an hour." _

"Dinner?" He looked at her. Since when did Z-minions talk? He had heard them shriek and scream and howl, but never talk…

"_Dinner with her Highness and Richerd-sama." _Dinner with Zania and Richerd? Now it all came rushing back to him. He had gone towards the park with Butch, since Z-singers happen to like parks, and they were ambushed by Z-Charmers! He looked at his pillow; Foumu and Rocket were just barely waking up. _"If Boomer-sama doesn't hurry, her Highness will get impatient and become angry." _Boomer knew that an angry Zania was no good…but why was he still alive? Boomer got up slowly and stretched all the stiffness out before going to the door. Then, he backtracked and picked up Foumu and Rocket, stuffing them in his pockets.

"Ouch!" Foumu moaned.

"Hey!"

"Shh! We gotta go." He said. The Z-minion led him down a hallway. With each step, he grew more disgusted. She had a display case. Inside it were the bodies of all the leaders of the planets she had taken over (and probably destroyed), stuffed and their expressions of fear frozen forever. Boomer could feel the chucks rise up in his throat, but he successfully pushed them down. Foumu poked her head out, shrieked, and went back in, crying. "Ummm…why am I alive?" He asked the Z-minion. It turned around and looked at him head on.

"_Her Highness has taken a liking to you." _

"Say what now?" she didn't say anymore, but led him further down. In the next hallway, he became visibly frightened. On the wall were pictures. Each picture showed Zania and Richerd taking over different planets, laughing at the aliens' pain and suffering. Just how horrible were they? They finally came to two twin doors made of black steel. They had intricate designs, alien symbols it looked like. The Z-minion put its hand on one of them and they opened automatically. It went in and dropped to the floor, dead.

"I NEVER SAID SHE COULD ENTER! WHO HAD THE GALL TO SPEAK FOR ME?" Zania's angry voice screeched.

"I don't want to go in there." Rocket commented.

"Me either." Apparently, Zania heard his voice because her tone changed.

"Ah, Boomer-kun, is that you? Come in!" He slowly came in, poking his head in the doorway. Zania was sitting at a long table with every disgusting food imaginable on it. There were green greasy grimy gophers guts stew, stimulated monkey feet pudding, and chopped up baby parakeet salads. There were brains steaming in a bowl of puréed broccoli and chopped poison mushrooms. There were bowls upon bowls of scorpions (live, chopped, stewed, fried, grilled, raw, ect) and worst of all, cauliflower stuffed in raw moose hide with rotten onions, orangutan eyes, with a side of hush puppies (with REAL PUPPIES) . Boomer felt sick.

"Well, come in already, your food's getting cold." Richerd said, pointing to his seat. Zania cast him a glare before returning her look to Boomer. She used her black kitty tail to beckon him to her. Boomer edged towards his chosen seat and stared at the plate in front of him. There were a pile of worms, dung beetles, and black widows on his plate. They were seasoned with Amanita mushrooms, unidentifiable things, and also what looked like cat whiskers. Boomer looked at his glass cup and thought that it must be swamp water. He looked up at Richerd's plate and saw that his was untouched as well.

Zania watched him closely before speaking. "Well, Boomer-kun, I'm happy that I finally got to meet you! I've been watching you for some time now."

"R-really?" One word popped into his head: stalker.

"Yes, for about four years now?" She looked at Richerd.

"It'll be four years next Thursday."

"Whatever, you dolt. Anyway, I can tell we'll be happy together. You know, all those other guys I liked failed miserably and I can finally tell why."

"Why?"

"Because they were smart enough to make their own decisions. You, on the other hand, are a complete idiot, you'll love me unconditionally." Rocket climbed out of Boomer's pocket and onto his shoulder. He looked at the plate and had to hold in his barf. "What is that annoying bug doing here?" Zania's tone changed from happy to irritate. Boomer put a hand over Rocket protectively.

"He's my mini-hero…"

"I know…I-hate-mini-heroes…as much as I hate mini-heroines."

"We don't like you too much either." Boomer covered his mouth and smiled nervously. Richerd was holding in his laughter while Zania was set to go into a screaming fit.

"H-he won't cause any trouble…" Foumu also poked her head out. "As she won't either…uhhh…this is a…lovely…menu…here." Foumu looked at the table and fainted back into the pocket. Zania chuckled as she had seen Foumu's reaction. Richerd looked bored with the conversation.

"Richerd, stop looking like a sack of potatoes, you fat idiot." He glared at Zania before chucking some 'salad' at her. It landed in her face and she glowered. Then she chucked a butcher knife, her usual knife. Richerd easily dodged. It embedded itself in a wall after slicing through one of the maids. Boomer's face paled even further and he felt like he was beginning to get woozy. This wasn't dinner...this was horror! A z-minion offered him some rotting strawberries. Boomer thought about it, food poisoning would be the least of his worries...then again, maybe he could escape after he killed a Z-singer and then he could bring its flesh back to Bubbles. He would need all his strength for that! And Rocket and Foumu could easily (plus quickly) get from him to the others and back without being noticed. Brick could cook up a plan to use this to their advantage. Boomer was surprised that he could think this up so quickly and efficiantly...maybe it was because Bubbles needed him. He had to keep himself in Zania's good graces, even if it meant having to play the part of loving and devoted boyfriend. Zania was laughing hard at the site of the lifeless maid. Richerd was chuckling too, his own insanity starting to creep in.

A butler came in from the kitchen to get her, stopping short when he saw her dead. Richerd turned to him and picked up a bowl of boiling lava. Where they got a bowl that could withstand that heat...even the co-authors of this fic did not know. "YOU'RE LATE, LAZY BAKA!" He chucked the bowl at him and Zania laughed even harder. The butler screamed in pain, searing unbearable pain!

"That was great!" Zania managed to choke out, leaning back in her chair. She grabbed a floating gopher gut and stuck it in her mouth, letting the juices run down her chin. "More food!" Boomer could have barfed. The thought of more 'food' made him lose his appetite for the rest of the week.

* * *

_"This is good. This is very good." E said. She had stopped playing her harp momentarily, looking at Bubbles. Bubbles hardly ever took her eyes off the mirror, but she looked back at her._

_"What's good?"_

_"That Boomer-ouji is there."_

_"How is that good?" She felt like crying. Boomer, poor Boomer, her Boomer, was stuck with that monster! And not only that, it was now apparant that Zania had a crush on him! She saw no good in that! _

_"Because, we can finally escape." Bubbles still looked confused. "All we have to do is call to Rocket and Foumu. Then Boomer-ouji shall come here."_

_"Here?" Bubbles asked. How could he be here? Did he have to eat some of Richerd's cake as well? E looked at her with a raised eyebrow._

_"To the mirror. Just wait, Bubbles-hime, you shall be home soon. We just need to guide them through." E said, returning to her harp. Tonight, she decided to play a different tune, something softer and lighter. _

* * *

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Rocket asked, scared out of his wits. If their time here would be anything like dinner, Rocket would jump off a bridge. Boomer wouldn't be too far behind and Foumu probably would have been there crying.

"I'm scared." Foumu whimpered. She missed Bubbles. At least with her, she felt warm. Alone, she felt incomplete. Then, a warm feeling engulfed her and she began to smile. "E..." She whispered.

"What?" Rocket and Boomer asked, clearly confused. Was E here?

"We aren't alone. She's here! In the castle! We need to go to her soon!"

"Well, where is she? How do you know?" Foumu put her hand up.

"She says that we don't come tonight. She says to rest and when the time is right, she will call to us. Soon, she shall be free again." At midnight, Richerd's insane streak had worn off and he sat there on his throne, glaring at the doors. Usually, when Zania's 'boyfriends' came to dinner, as soon as she confessed to liking them, they denied her (sometimes politely, sometimes spitting in her face) and she would kill them right there out of anger. He didn't really have to lift a finger...but, Boomer was different. He just sat there...he took it! Richerd's anger boiled. Stupid boy, he didn't even know how important Zania could be, how insanely happy any guy would be with her!

"What's with you?" Zania came in, wearing a purple night gown. In her hand was some rancid warm milk. Richerd could smell it. Zania took a swig, liking the feel of it slip down to her stomach, before burping.

"I...can't sleep."

"Want some?"

"No thanks, enjoy it." He said, watching her. Zania had a way of knowing when something was on Richerd's mind. Whether she would ask him about it or not depended on her mood. And right now, she didn't want to have to deal with it. She was happy and that was rare. There was something about this happiness she couldn't put her finger on, but she would sulk on it later. "What is it about this Boomer boy that you like?" Richerd asked, curious as to how he lost to Boomer, of all people.

"I dunno. And I plan using the rest of my life to find out." She turned her back, not seeing Richerd's pained expression. Zania left to go back to her room. Richerd sat there longer. What was it about Boomer that made her happy? And why didn't he seem to have that quality? Richerd looked off in her direction before getting off his throne. He best do his sulking in his den, where no one but Zania was allowed...and Zania probably wouldn't be seen until noon tomorrow.

* * *

Zania-I work too hard!

Butch-I just need a couple weeks.

Zania-I'm tired of this crap!

Butch-Can I just get a couple weeks?

Zania-I want my money!

Butch-Look, you need to relax!

Zania-I WANT MY MONEY, BAKA!

Butch-Hey, don't call me that! I'm one of the stars of this fic!

Zania-BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA!

Butch-Man, you're mean...

(And that's how Zania gets paid back for her loans. Butch should just be happy she doesn't want him to pay interest.)


	23. Chapter 23

(5:00 am)

Richerd-Zania, change the channel. I hate this show.

Zania-Whatever, you moron.

(6:00 am)

Bubbles-Zania-chan, why do you hate me?

Zania-Hating you makes me all warm inside.

(7:00 am)

Bell-I've made a lot of mistakes I regret.

Zania-Nobody's perfect. I'm as close as it gets.

(8:00 am)

Blossom-Hey, I-

Zania-(holds up hand) I'm happy. Don't wreck it by talking!

(9:00 am)

Buttercup-You know what, you need a lesson in humbleness!

Yeah!

Zania-Don't blame me! I was born awesome.

* * *

Right in front of you

Zania sat in her throne, waiting for Boomer to come out. _"What thou do thou shall suffer the consequences."_

"Cut the medieval crap, E, I'm in no mood."

"_Sending Richerd-san to kill Bubbles-hime, yeah, you're gonna pay." _E appeared in the window across from her, putting her hands on her hips.

"Like an annoying little sister, you appear out of nowhere…"

"_You reap what you sow…I can't believe you're now attempting to steal Boomer-ouji away, this will end VERY BADLY!" _E said, growling at her.

"It will not! Boomer-kun is a complete idiot! And complete idiots do whatever you tell them to do. So, I just told him that he will love me unconditionally and that's the end of it. Bubbles loses, I win. End of story. Bye bye! See you later."

"_This will end badly. I'm telling you now. Release Boomer-ouji or face the consequences." _

"I will be loved unconditionally and you have no say in it!"

"…_You know, it's a sad thing when a girl keeps wishing for something and doesn't notice it's right in front of her…fine, have it your way, but we are not finished here."_ E slowly faded away in the window when Boomer came in. Two Z-minions were escorting him into the throne room. Richerd woke up in his throne and glared at Boomer.

"Why are you here?"

"Be quiet, you dolt!" Zania snapped at him before turning to Boomer with a fond smile. "Boomer-kun, why do you grace my presence?"

"Oh, uhhh…I…was exploring…"

"Do you like gardens?"

"Say what now?"

"Do-You-Like- Gardens?"

"Umm…yes…" Finally! Something normal and not freaky/ disgusting/ creepy/ terrifying. Boomer couldn't wait to see the flowers. He remembered the flowers in Bubbles' garden. All well taken care off and vivid in color…before Zania took over and Z-minions destroyed most of their house.

"Great! Let's go see them! Coming, Richerd?"

"Yes…" Richerd huffed, following her on one side with Boomer on the other. He kept passing glares at Boomer while Boomer returned the expression. Boomer stole Zania's heart. Richerd poisoned Bubbles.

"And here we are!" Boomer's breath caught in his throat. This was no garden. There were dying flowers…and human hands stuck in pots. Human hands? Zania was really messed up. He stepped on a part of the ground that was soaked and colored red. He didn't want to think about it. There were giant (abnormally giant) and ugly Venus flytraps that seemed to live like animals. They sniffed everywhere, growling and snapping at each other in hunger. One actually sniffed him, but he punched it away. "Ugh! Stupid lazy humans! They haven't fed them! SERVANTS!" A few couple of servants rushed up to her and bowed low. "You all disgust me! Not feeding my lovely plants! Letting them starve and snap at each other!" She spat in their faces and they flinched. "What? No respect or love for nature? No loyalty!"

"P-please, you're Highness! W-we aren't the ones to take care of the plants!"

"It's the gardeners' fault! Please spare us!" They all began begging as she levitated them up. They floated over to the man-eating plants that began snapping at them.

"Lunch time!" Richerd called. Boomer wanted to close his eyes. He wanted to block it out. Instead of fear, though, anger filled up in him. No one should be that heartless! No one should!

"STOP!" He yelled at her. "Put them down!" Zania looked at him, wide eyed. Boomer was…yelling at her?

"W-what?"

"You can't do this to people! It's not their fault your plants didn't get fed!" Richerd looked over. Now Zania would snap him in two. No one yelled at her. Boomer flew over to the crying servants and picked them up, one by one, until he got all five. He got them to the other side of the garden and put them down. "Get out of here! You should hide." They looked at him before hugging him.

"Arrigoto gozaimasu!"

"But Boomer-kun, where will you go?"

"I have to stay here…it's the only way Earth will stay in one piece." The servant girls nodded and bowed deeply to him before running off. Foumu and Rocket floated up to his head.

"It's so nice to see people happy like that."

"I hope this ends soon, Zania's world is a nightmare." Foumu nodded in agreement before shrieking.

"I sense-"

"Richerd?" They spun around to see Richerd walking up to him. He was smiling like a tiger smiles at his prey. Richerd circled them slowly, like a shark.

"Hi, Richerd…what are you doing?" Boomer said.

"Oh, thinking of how marvelous that was."

"Ummm…what?" Richerd pointed in the direction that the servant girls had run off.

"That shameless display of kindness and honor..._disgusting_…" He spat out the sentence like acid. "And with you yelling and scolding her, Zania is already ticked off as it is…" Boomer's eyes grew wide when he realized that he yelled at one of the most powerful beings in the universe. "And not to mention, when I tell her how you're only staying with her to keep your pathetic world in one piece, the earth will be doomed." Richerd laughed maniacally.

"What do you want?" Foumu asked desperately.

"I'll tell you what I want, my Dear…I want you and every other useless earthling dead. As simple as that. I want the earth to explode like my planet did!"

"I'm sorry if your planet exploded, but is that any reason for mine to be destroyed too?" Boomer snarled.

"Don't be sorry. I destroyed it myself." They looked at him in shock. "And there's a good reason for you earthlings to die! And that's you, Boomer!" He glared at him. "Zania is in love with you and you can't even appreciate it! A great, psychotic, amazing being is in love with you and you chase after a ditsy blond cream puff!"

"She is not a ditsy blond cream puff! And why would you like Zania so much? She treats you like dirt! You may think you deserve her, but she doesn't deserve you!" Richerd blinked. He just threatened the very well being of Earth and Boomer is telling him that Zania doesn't deserve him? Boomer put his hand on his shoulder. "You keep helping her find other guys in some desperate hope that she'll realize that she belongs with you, but she never looks your way. She thinks your stupid and useless and keeps you around to do her dirty work, but you're more then that to her. Zania will never see that. So why do you keep helping?" Richerd looked at him. Now he questioned it himself.

"W-whatever…get back to Zania before she gets too irritated or we'll both be in trouble." Richerd snarled, turning away. He stormed off, not wanting to show Boomer how much he made him think.

"I can't believe Boomer-kun yelled at me! What did I do?" Zania wailed, kicking her feet and waving her hands in a tremendous fit. "Wahhh! No one should yell at you when they love you!" Richerd rolled his eyes. People yell at you whether they love you or not. It's if you really needed it that matters.

"So what if he did. Maybe you deserved it?" Zania glared at him.

"Why am I listening to you? You're nothing, but a moron." Richerd glared back.

"Oh, I'm a moron, am I?" Richerd snarled. She looked at him. "So, I wasn't the one who built that whole ship out of nothing? I wasn't the one who told you what country the Crystal would be in, or the one who organized the whole battle? I wasn't the one who told you the Rowdyruff Boys would be in school, giving you enough time to plan your next attack? I wasn't the one who searched through picture after picture, looking for perfect pawns for you to get the stupid Crystal, and then researching each find thus giving up hours of my sleep for you? I'm a moron?"

"What are you yakking about? I don't care!"

"Of course you don't! You never care about anything, Zania! Didn't E and I stay with you each time you were rejected? What about when you were just barely known? I helped you make a name for yourself and E was always there for you! And what recognition do we get? You locked E away when she finally spoke up for herself and I get nothing, but insults and we're both ignored by the great Destroyer Spawn." They glared at each other for at least thirty minutes before Zania turned her head.

"Whatever, we're done."

"You're right, we are." Richerd got up and began walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Away, that's where! Maybe to another planet, but I'm not going to stay here and watch you fall for some guy who doesn't love you like you want and be insulted along the way! Have fun being _alone_!" He slammed the door.

"Richerd?" Zania whispered for a second before rage filled up in her. "Well…FINE! You'll want to come back sooner or later!" His footsteps got fainter. "And just see if I take you back!" Supa let out a moan from being woken up. She looked behind her at her big monster. "He's a big doofus, isn't he, Supa?" She pat his gigantic snout in agitation. "Whatever. I don't need him…I have you and Boomer-kun…I don't need E and I don't need Richerd…I'm just fine by myself."

* * *

Richerd walked with his hands in his pockets. _Great, now what? _He lost his best friend by standing up to her, but somehow he felt much better. He felt...like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. And no Z-whatevers had dared attack him, he could kill them quite quickly. _"Richerd-kun, I'm so happy for you!" _E appeared in the broken store window next to him. She lowered her head so he could see her whole face, which was graced with a smile.

"Thanks, E...I feel a lot better..." He returned the smile. "It's great that you're still around...I still have one more thing to do..." E watched him leave with a satisfied smile on her face ( E never smirks).

_"What's he going to do?" _Bubbles appeared behind her. Unlike E, who's form was completely in her dimension, Bubbles' physical being was on Earth in her own dimension, so she looked more like she was fading away.

_"If my hunch is correct, Bubbles-hime, he's going to help my cause."_

* * *

"Brick! Brick, come up here!" Blossom's shrieks made them all come rushing up, even Brisk (who had recovered from the flu and was extremely bored) flew up. They all gasped. Right there, in front of them, leaning on what was left of the doorpost, was Richerd. He raised an eyebrow.

"What? Do I look like the ice cream man to you?"

* * *

(12:00 pm)

Butch-Go, Buttercup! (watching Bubbles race with PinkBlackSk8ter)

Zania-You go, girl. And don't come back!

(1:00 pm)

Brisk-As long as I exist, evil shall not live long in this world!

Zania-Please stop existing, thanks!

(2:00 pm)

Black-Hi, I'm home!

Zania-Hi, where's your off button?

(3:00 pm)

Boomer-Let's go out for a dinner date, Bubbles!

Zania-Time to go, Gross people! You know who you are! (pushes Bubbles into closet)

(4:00 pm)

Maybe you need a make over. You've been wearing the same color make up for awhile.

Zania-A make over? You need to be run over!

(5:00 pm)

Brick-We've been getting complaints about your behavior, you know.

Zania-I just realized. I don't care!

(6:00 pm)

Richerd-Man, you must be the worst person on the planet...especially in December.

Zania-I've been naughty, so what?

(And this is how most conversations with Zania have been going...)


	24. Chapter 24

Bubbles-I would die for you  
I would die for you  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side  
To know that you're mine

I will cry for you  
I will cry for you  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
And drown your fear

I will pray for you  
I will pray for you  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
Someone like you

See your face every place that I walk in  
Hear your voice every time I am talking  
You will believe in me  
And I will never be ignored

Boomer-O_O

Zania-(glaring at her and turns to Boomer, pushing Zania away)

I will burn for you  
Feel pain for you  
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart  
And tear it apart

I will lie for you  
Beg and steal for you  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see  
You're just like me

Violate all The love that I'm missing  
Throw away all the pain that I'm living  
You will believe in me  
And I can never be ignored

I would die for you  
I would kill for you  
I will steal for you  
I'd do time for you  
I would wait for you  
I'd make room for you  
I'd sail ships for you  
To be close to you  
To be a part of you  
'Cause I believe in you  
I believe in you  
I would die for you.

Everyone-O_O (watches as they battle it out with that song)

Cre-epy...

PinkBlackSk8ter-I agree...please read on...

* * *

Explaining Everything

"This soup is good." Richerd said as he ate some of Aikome's citrus stew (there IS such a thing). "It's been a while since I could actually eat something without puking it out."

"I…take that as a compliment…" Aikome said quietly. Brick, Butch, and the rest of their crew (minus Bubbles, who was lying down without any signs of waking up, obviously) sat around him, watching him. They knew Richerd was insanely evil, with as bad a temper as Zania. He was her lackey; her second in command….what the heck was he doing here? Finally, Butch and Buttercup couldn't take it.

"This dude is our enemy, since when do we feed the enemy!" Butch shouted.

"It says to do so in the bible." Richerd replied.

"Since when do you read the bible!" Richerd looked like he was thinking and then shrugged at Buttercup. "So what are you even doing here? You have some gall coming here after poisoning my sister!"

"Yeah, this must be one of Zania's plans!" Princess accused.

"Quiet!" Brick ordered. The professor nodded.

"Richerd, would you mind explaining why you are here?"

"Before I decide to gut you?" Black threatened, cracking her knuckles. Blossom cuffed her as if she were a kitten. Richerd chuckled.

"I guess it was rather rude of me to drop in without an explanation, what with my bad relationship with you and all…so you would like to know everything…I'll tell you everything then, about E, about Zania, everything." They leaned in close, all interested. "First off, E is not actually named E…her name is Emily. She is Zania's twin sister. They've never been far from one another, even now, Emily is very close to Zania. As you can see, Emily and Zania are polar opposites. They are about eleven years old now; their birthday was a week from yesterday…"

"You should have told us, we would have thrown them a party." Bell said sarcastically.

"Shh, let him go on." Blossom snapped.

"Zania has always envied girls who were loved uncontrollably by one particular boy…like…Bell, she's loved by Blare. And Emily and I have always been there for her. I was always doing her dirty work, killing any opponents, trapping hostages, the entire courting deal."

"That's how you court?" Brick asked. Richerd shrugged.

"Only way we know how. Anyway, Emily was always there to calm Zania, to…cheer her up like the sister she was supposed to be…until we landed on this extremely innocent and weak planet. It was called Kelidoscopous. Most of it was made of pure crystal. Even Zania was amazed with the beauty of it. So, she did what she naturally did. She took it over and fell in love with their prince. There was a problem though."

"What?"

"The prince fell in love with Emily. She would have been the perfect queen for that planet. She was gentle, sweet, angelic-looking, and great at playing soft music. He would always sneak around and watch her play instruments or play with her angel fish in a fountain deep in the back of our ship…when Zania found out he was in love with her sister, it made a huge mess. She killed him with her claws, not really caring that Emily loved him too. So, Emily yelled at her. She told Zania that she was selfish and cared more about herself then anyone else. She told her that she will always stop her from taking over anymore planets and soon, she would banish her to Insane."

"What's that?"

"Insane is where Zania rules all the time. It's like her home, but she never goes there…anyway, Zania got madder and they began to argue. It then turned into a fight and lasted a good, long time…about half a year before they both began to get tired."

"Emily can hold a fight against Zania?"

"Well, of course…she should probably be able to defeat her, since she has had her entire heart this whole time…but since Zania didn't have her whole heart, Emily is the same power as her. Their powers are connected like that. Can I go on now?" Richerd was getting irritated with having to stop and explain.

"Go on, please." Brick said.

"We're sorry; we just have so many questions."

"Well, Zania and Emily got tired and then Zania pretty much pulled a dirty trick on her. She mustered up the power to do one more blast and just as Emily was about to go through the wall, Zania pulled up a glassy looking portal called the Mirror." He looked at their perplexed faces. "It's a place that looks like Aomori, but it's completely deserted. No animals, no bugs, no people, nothing at all. So, Emily has been trapped in the Mirror for five years now and can only send mini-heroes and mini-heroines out. She can also leave for very short periods of time, but only if there's some glass or something that reflects light around. It's just been me and Zania…and Emily, technically, since the Mirror is still around…until today…"

"What do you mean, until today?" Brisk asked.

"…Zania is such a witch, isn't she?"

"That's not the word I'd use, but okay." Blare replied.

"I've done everything for her. I build what she wants, I research her next pawns, I plan out all of her attacks and my own, I even kill for her…and all I ever get are insults…" Now Richerd had to keep from crying. "The…the funny thing is…she never said 'thanks, you idiot' or anything like that…and I got sick of not being appreciated by her…so I left…"

"…so you did…by the way, why are you here?" Richerd's eyes went dark.

"You want your planet back, right?"

"Yeah, and you're gonna help?"

"Well, who else is going to tell you how to release Emily?" They leaned in closer. "The only way to defeat Zania is to release Emily. Then her kingdom will slowly begin to crumble, but she won't be able to crush it automatically. Emily will keep the Earth in one piece. With her on your side, Zania will fail miserably and you'll be able to get Boomer back."

"What about Bubbles, huh? You think you can make up for poisoning her?"

"She's in the Mirror; she didn't eat much of the cake." Richerd said nonchalantly. "Once Emily breaks out of the mirror, she will be with her."

"And how do we get to her? It's not like we can just walk up and break her out." Buttercup said. "Zania would know that we're there."

"Maybe you can't, but they can." Richerd pointed at Jako and Aikome, who looked shocked. "Since they are still Zania's minions, they can get in and out without a problem. "And since Boomer is in the palace with Zania…"

"What's he doing there?"

"Zania has a crush on him."

"Ugh, my poor brother!" Butch and Black exclaimed.

"Since Boomer is in the palace wit Zania, they can easily lead him to the Mirror and then they'll destroy it."

"How will we know where it is?" Aikome asked, surprised.

"The exact same way these mini-heroes and mini-heroines can sense when a Z-minion is near, you can sense when Emily is near. It will burn you and you will hiss slightly."

"O-okay…" Jako mumbled, not really liking the idea of being near Zania again. Brisk raised his hand.

"One thing I don't get…how is it that every other Demented Diva and Z-Cold is as crazy as any other minion, but Aikome and Jako aren't."

"Well, let's see…"Richerd walked around to Aikome and Jako and rolled up Aikome's sleeve. She shrieked and tried to pull, but he kept a firm grip on her arm. He grunted before nodding and then did the same to Jako. Richerd nodded again and laughed. "One of Emily's tricks. Aikome and Jako aren't Z-minions, they're E-minions. No wonder you're pretty kind, Emily must have done something to them before they were fully mature…which doesn't take more then about ten minutes. They've been E-minions ever since they were created. They could still fool Zania and the other minions and pretend to be Z-minions though, but I suggest"

"Wow, an E-minion…I feel so satisfied." Jako said.

"I always thought I was different from other Z-minions…now I know I'm not a Z-minion!" Aikome said. "Alright then, we have a duty to save our Mistress. We shall destroy the Mirror and free both our Mistress and Bubbles-hime! Right, Jako?"

"…Sure…"

Zania sat, watching Foumu and Rocket fly around rapidly while Z-minions chased the trouble making 'court jesters'. She was getting bored. Already, she killed off sixteen of her maids (a very big deduction since the garden) and eaten most of them before feeding the remains to Supa. Supa was getting irritable since he hasn't been rampaging through the streets, terrorizing every living thing he came in contact with. And Boomer was bored as well. He usually fell asleep in his throne like she did. "Hey, wanna go terrorize something?" She asked Supa, who snorted immediately. "Great, Boomer-kun won't mind. Let's go, Supa." She climbed on top of his snout and onto his head when he slowly stood up. Letting out a roar, Supa quickly stormed out to do his Mistress' bidding.

Boomer, on the other hand, woke up when he left. Well, you would too if a giant alligator monster suddenly stormed out in a frenzy. He was about to stop her when Rocket and Foumu stopped him. "No, let her go! This way, she's gone! Gone! For hours on end, she won't be here!" Zania gone for hours…the idea pleased Boomer.

"Then I shall stay right here and enjoy peace…" There was a loud scream followed by Z-singers howling in triumph. "Sweet, sweet peace…" The Z-minions left the throne room to do something else. Boomer was finally alone. He just wanted those monsters to leave him and his mini-heroes alone. The door quietly squeaked open and someone stepped in. "And my moment of peace is over! Can't you leave me and my stupidity alone?"

"B-Boomer-ouji?" He looked and saw Jako standing down there with Aikome.

"How did you two get here?"

"We're minions. We can get in without any hassle." Jako explained.

"We shall help you find the Mirror." They talked like this to hid the fact that they were E-minions, in case some Z-minions were listening. Foumu smiled and landed on Aikome's shoulder. "We must work quickly, though, for time is short."

"When Zania finds us here, she'll expect us to be serving you, so you won't be alone anymore." Jako explained. "We must search the castle. Richerd told us that the mirror is hidden in a secret room." Boomer nodded and got off his throne before following them. "You best walk in between us."

"Then it won't be suspicious looking. The one with most power walks in the middle or ahead."

"Sure, okay." Boomer walked in between them and they walked around a lot of the castle with Aikome singing happily. They walked around all over with Boomer asking questions about Zania. "So, let me get this straight. Zania locked E, whose real name is Emily, away in a portal called the Mirror because one of her boyfriends fell in love with Emily and ended up getting killed. Emily, then, fought with Zania and ended up being sent away in a portal and now she sends her E-minions out secretly to help the humans rebel against Zania and the one big step we need is to help Emily escape from her portal so she can keep Zania from destroying the earth..."

"Basically it." Jako said.

"And since she didn't eat that much of Richerd's poisonberry cake, Bubbles was sent to the Mirror and is now trapped in there with Emily, thus when Emily escapes her prison, Bubbles will escape too."

"Yes, that is true." Aikome told him.

"Then what?"

"Well, Emily is the only one who can stop Zania, so we'll have something the other planets didn't have." Foumu was excited beyond relief. It wouldn't take long for her to free Bubbles-sama and Emily-mistress.

"What?" Boomer asked, stopping and looking at her.

"A chance, Boomer-sama." Rocket said. "Even if we don't win, we'll go down in history as the planet that came close to stopping Zania. Imagine, Earth will be known forever and we'll give other planets renewed vigor and a sense of courage. This is gonna rock!" Rocket blasted forward, did a few flips and twirls in the air, and flew back to him.

"This is no time to be fooling around! We need to find her!"

"We probably won't find her right away. Zania isn't dumb, she's hide the Mirror so well that even Richerd doesn't know where it is. But he did map out some parts where we may find it." Aikome said, smiling. "We must look diligently so we may liberate earth from her tyranny."

"_BOOMER-KUUUUUN!_" They heard Zania's voice screech angrily. She must have not been happy to find Boomer missing from the throne room.

"Quickly, we must return you or she shall get suspicious." Aikome said, grabbing his hand. Then she let go. "It may be best for Jako to drag you instead."

"Just follow me, I can fly!" He jetted off with Aikome and Jako following hurriedly. Then he landed in front of the doors. He slowly opened the doors to find Zania tapping her foot. Boomer opened it even more widely. "Hey, Zania-san, back so soon?"

"Where have you been? I waited and waited until you came back!"

"Sorry, this place is so big, I was exploring it a bit more."

"Do you want me to show you my favorite spots?" Jako and Aikome followed behind him. "What are _you_ doing here? I never called you! How dare you come in here during my private conversation!"

"Aggh!" Jako fell to the floor, clutching his stomach.

"Eeep!" Aikome fell as well, clutching her throat. They began coughing and hacking, in pain.

"Stop! These ones are my...favorites! I chose them myself!" Zania looked at him and slowly, the two's burning pains faded away. Aikome let out a gasp, before struggling to get up. Jako laid there for a moment before strongly getting up, his strength returned.

"Oh...okay then...now, do you want me to show you my favorite spots?"

"Ah, no thanks. Why don't you...tell me about what happened?" Immediately, Zania went on in rants and babbles of how her destruction of more of the depressing city while Aikome and Jako watched Boomer sit there, nodding at every word.

Boomer should have been an actor.

* * *

E-_I'm happy to finally be in a disclaimer._

We couldn't put you in because your major parts weren't here yet, but now...this place has class!

(We look about the dirty apartment with pizza boxes strewn everywhere, belching contests, tv blaring, Bell on the phone nonstop, wrestling matches, cigerette buds, bottles, and other unmentionable stuff...sometimes, Zania picks it off the ground and eats it.)

E-_...Class?_

(glares at everyone) All you idiots do nothing, but ruin my house!

PinkBlackSk8ter-(looks up from magazine) Best just review while they clean up. (gets bucket and mop thrown at her)

YOU TOO!


	25. Chapter 25

Reason 1 of why this story hasn't been updated (Zshizshi's side)

Zshizshi-(goes into bathroom, closes the door, whistling)

After twenty or so minutes-

THERE ISN'T ANY TOILET PAPER! X~X

Zania-Fufufufufufufufu~(holds up a bunch of toilet paper rolls)

Stupid evil side of me...

* * *

After hours of listening to Zania's babbling, Boomer interrupted her by coughing. She looked at him.

"Is something wrong Boomer-kun?" She said in an ignorant way.

"Umm no…just...thirsty?" Boomer said trying to hide the fact he was pretty tired.

Zania looked at him blankly, "Humph...Fine, you!" She pointed to Jako.

He looked up in boredom, "How can I serve you, Your Highness?"

"Get Boomer-kun a glass of leaf juice. It shall satisfy him. PRONTO!" She yelled fiercely.

Jako ran out as fast as he could. _Great..._ He thought. _Now I gotta find the kitchen or fridge or...Ugh! _Jako was running in full speed, hoping to find the kitchen and the place where The Mirror was...

* * *

"LET HER GO!" Buttercup fought with Brick.

"Not until she says sorry!" Brick held Blossom pinned down on the floor.

"Brick, seriously...We're in the middle of Richerd's story and I accidentally pushed you. It was an accident!" Blossom yelled.

"Just say sorry and I'll let you go!" He said.

"Just let her go and I won't beat the heck outta ya!" Buttercup yelled, as she was on top of his back, struggling to free Blossom.

The three kids fought while the others just looked.

"Is anyone going stop them so that I can finish?" Richerd asked, bored.

"Nope. This is better than cable." Butch said.

Everyone looked at Butch, except Brick, Blossom, and Buttercup.

"WE DON'T HAVE CABLE!" They yelled, not including Richerd.

Butch, wide eyed, backed away very slowly, "Okay, okay...Just saying..."

"LET ME GO BRICK!" Blossom yelled.

"NOT UNTIL YOU SAY SORRY!" Brick yelled back.

"JUST KISS AND GET IT OVER WITH!" Bell yelled.

The two kids looked at her, along with the rest of the group.

"What...something wrong? Hehe?" She said. Brick finally got off of Blossom because he didn't want to go with Bell's idea. "Okay, so why did she choose Boomer? There are so many others she could have had…so many others who didn't require poisoning a girl just to get to them."

"Well, the way she sees it…well…okay, Zania thinks that all her relationships in the past failed because she chose guys who were all intelligent enough to make up their own minds. Boomer, let's not mince words, is a dumba~"

"Apple!" Echo suddenly shouted out.

"…Sure, a dumb-apple…so, she figures that he can't make up his own mind, thus if she tells him to love her…then he'll do it without question…another reason is a fairly good reason as to why Emily is trying even harder now to stop Zania from destroying your planet and taking Boomer…is because he looks exactly like Kelidoscopous' late prince…he's almost the spitting image of him…" Silence filled the air…Boomer was just a replacement for Zania's last love attempt…it was very sad to think about.

"…So what will we do now?" Richerd smirked sadistically and leaned back in his chair.

"All of you should get some rest. If you thought her reign was bad, just wait until we start raging war." The group looked at him fearfully as he made his own way to a small corner he had taken to and sat against the wall, falling fast asleep. If what Richerd said was true, then the worst hadn't even started yet.

_

* * *

_

E sat at her harp, playing a haunting tune while singing to it. Bubbles sat at the window. It had begun to rain in their world. E said that it happened occasionally, it was the tears of the people who suffered. "E, how much longer will we stay here? Are you going to call your soldiers soon?" Bubbles asked, looking at her.

"_My soldiers are already going with my plans. Do be patient, soon we'll be free of our jail and Zania-neechan will pay for the sins she has made." E said, smiling at her. She continued playing before she began singing along to her tune again._

"_Evil flower,  
Blooms dainty  
In dear colorations.  
In the return of her life,  
Oh, seeds of fires are dropped massively." Bubbles sat there listening, not knowing much of E's plan. E smiled secretly. She didn't want to keep putting Bubbles off and what she would do would probably bring great pain, but she knew what must be done. Zania-neechan would pay dearly._

_

* * *

_

Reason 2 of why this story hasn't been updated (PinkBlackSk8ter's side)

PinkBlackSk8ter-(goes into bathroom, intending to take a shower)

After thirty or so minutes, the shower turns off and there is silence...

PinkBlackSk8ter-THERE AREN'T ANY MORE CLEAN TOWELS! TT^TT

Richerd-Bwahahahahahahahahaha! (holding all the clean towels)

And that's what happened...


	26. Chapter 26

Wellllll...I just got a new favorite manga, even though its for kids.

Zania-Oh great! Now not only do I have to deal with your friends' stupidity, I have to deal with your stupidity. Life is grand...

(Hits Zania with a book) Why can't you be more like E? She's so sweet, kind, and passive!

E-(watching Dora the Explorer) MY LORD, DORA, THE STUPID BARN IS BEHIND YOU! YOU'RE SUCH A RETARD, WHY DO THE SHOW US THIS CRAP!

Everyone-O.O

E-O.O (getting looked at and sort of embarressed) _Hehehehe...nevermind, please forget that happened..._

Why me? I wonder when PinkBlackSk8ter and Richerd are coming back from their cruise...

* * *

So, that's the kind of girl you like, pt. 1

Aikome resisted the urge to yawn, making it sound like a hack. She hadn't gotten any sleep for three weeks already and they hadn't found The Mirror yet. Aikome and Jako hadn't even got to see half the palace yet. "Hey, Aikome-san, you alright?" Boomer looked at her. Jako had been stationed outside the door. They could only search when Zania was out, otherwise Boomer would have to accompany them….or Zania would probably feed them to Supa.

"Just a little tired, Boomer-ouji…" She said, rubbing her eyes. She looked tired. She had light bags under her patchwork skin, she was much slower, and her mind wandered off.

"Why don't you sleep right now? Zania isn't here and if someone catches you, I'll tell them that I gave you permission." The word sleep sounded good. So good that she complied with his wish without delay. Boomer laughed when his friend toppled on the ground in a huddle and soft snores emerged from her throat. Even though he hated this palace and would give anything to watch it go up in flames (oh lord, he's been around Zania for too long), it felt good to share this experience with his friends. Now it didn't feel as frightening if you ignore all the carnage and screams that continue throughout the night and the fact that Zania probably sneaks into his room and stares dreamily at him while he's sleep. Boomer shuddered. Every day he spent with her, he felt like she was growing even crazier. He had no idea.

Zania began to notice something about Boomer. He was spending less time with her and more time about the castle. She was getting curious, so one day she decided to follow him and find out what he was doing. It was relatively easy, all she had to do was camouflage as one of her workers and she'd see. The first day, she camouflaged as a female cook and went to the kitchen, cooking up her disastrous foods. Boomer came in as usual. He had taken to getting snacks out of the waiters and waitresses. A girl looked up and smiled. She wore a red shawl around her neck. "Hey, Boomer, did you have a nice sleep?" How dare she not use an honorable tone with him! She was so informal! Zania wanted to snap her neck. Boomer came up and hugged her.

"Gumi! How nice to see you! I didn't know you were on the kitchen staff."

"Yup, I wasn't here for a few days because one of the janitors actually ate one of her highness' blue popsicles, so I was clean-up until they got another one…kinda sad, huh? And his wife is expecting his baby this week." They were standing so close, Zania's eyes widened. Maybe she really WASN'T the love of his life. She had to be, she just had to! Then Zania glanced at Gumi again. There wasn't much of a difference between them. Both of their hair was black. There must be something special about her. It couldn't be her face, no way in heck. No, it wasn't her shape, they both had the same curve (barely developing)…it couldn't be the clothes, Zania's clothes were better then those slave clothes…what could it have been?

_Her shawl! Boomer-kun likes girls who wear shawls! Of course! _Bubbles must have worn a shawl from time to time, but now that she's gone, he found a new girl…well; Zania was going to be that girl! No matter what…

"Thanks for the cookies, Gumi. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Gumi nodded and waved while he left. Zania walked out the opposite way and changed back to herself with tears streaming down her face.

_It doesn't matter; I'll just get to work…_

Gumi was walking down the street towards her quarters. Today, she had to make a few adjustments to her path so she wouldn't run into any Z-minions. Those monsters were nasty, they attacked anything that moved. Once, she almost got enticed by a Z-charmer…thankfully, her friends got to her before he could go further. Gumi touched her lips. He had kissed her actually. It felt weird, but…Gumi looked up and saw herself in an alley.

"Oops, I must have taken a wrong turn…" She whispered, slowly backing out. Suddenly, a clawed glove grabbed her arm and dragged Gumi back in, pinning her against the wall. Zania's eyes met with her. "Y-your Highness! I-I-I'm sorry; I didn't s-see you!" Zania's eyes narrowed.

"Who are you to, Boomer-kun? A puny, powerless girl like you? A stupid human…he's better then a human, fool, we belong together…I won't let him damage his bloodline just because of your stupid shawl…" Zania hissed, gripping her neck. Her blade-like claws sunk deep into her flesh. Gumi let out a gasp and gripped Zania's arm, wanting to pull it off, but she couldn't.

"I-I'm not doing anything wrong! We're j-just friends! We had fifth period together! I-I-I used to sit at his table with Bubbles and Maxwell! We're…friends…please…" Her oxygen was slowly decreasing and her heart was pounding, trying to get some air.

"Liar, I won't let you take him away." Finally, Gumi went limp and Zania let her drop to the floor. After checking her pulse, she smiled and ripped the shawl away, warping it around her shoulders. _Now, I am the girl that Boomer-kun likes…_

Boomer appeared at the dinner table, happily stuffed with edible food since he ate a lot before dinner time. He sat at the table with Zania sitting contently in her seat, stuffing her face with pig heads. Boomer noticed the red shawl around her shoulders. "Hey, Zania-sama, where'd you get the shawl?" She smiled.

"You like it? I got it from a servant girl in return for her freedom…she won't be back actually, but oh well…" Boomer felt a weird feeling in his stomach. The shawl looked awfully familiar.

* * *

(PB8R and Richerd are standing in a lifeboat watching the cruise ship burn)

PB8R-Richerd, what the heck was that!

Richerd-What was what? I'm not sure I know what your talking about...

PB8R-You sunk the entire cruise ship, Richerd!

Richerd-Are you sure that was me? I'm sure I'd remember something like that.

PB8R-I watched you harpoon the captain's face!

Richerd-That sounds dangerous.

PB8R-You were headbutting children overboard!

Richerd-That must have been horrifying to watch!

PB8R-Then I watched you make out with the ice sculpture!

Richerd-Hey, the kids didn't see it!

PB8R-By the way, what's this red stuff in our boat?

Richerd-Oh, there IS red stuff!

PB8R-What am I sitting in?

Richerd-Would you believe...strawberry milkshake?

PB8R-No...

Richerd-Melted gummy bears?

PB8R-No, I would not believe that?

Richerd-Would you believe me if I said that I colored on the floor with so much red ink, it couldn't absorb it anymore?

PB8R-No, I wouldn't.

Richerd-Boat nectar?

PB8R-Just tell me the truth!

Richerd-Fine...that family from down the hallway...

PB8R-...RI-ICHERD!

Richerd-Hey, their son was taking all the desserts and they wouldn't make him stop!

PB8R-Richerd, I can't believe...

Richerd-I will not apologize for art.

PB8R-Where are the other life boats?

Richerd-Whoa, you won! I didn't even notice!

PB8R-Where are they, Richerd?

Richerd-Looking at the trajectory of the moon and the sun, probably the bottom of the ocean. Fun stuff, hole punchers.

PB8R-You are just terrible today!

Richerd-Shh...you hear that? That's the sound of forgiveness...

PB8R-That's the sound of people drowning!

Richerd-That's what forgiveness sounds like! :D

(this was taken from _Llamas with Hats 2_, go youtube it! It's hilarious, but I changed it a little for a more kid-friendly version...in case my 'you-know-who' is reading this...)


	27. Chapter 27

Yes, people, I am alive! And to celebrate that fact and the fact that I'll be a year older in three days, I bring you another chapter of Insanity!

Zania-It's Dark Dreams, Dimwit.

Oh yeah...

Zania-Where is everyone?

They texted me that they would rather swim in a shark infested pool covered in sheep's blood then be here with you.

Zania-...I can arrange that! (storms out)

I told them to get here and do they listen?

* * *

So that's the kind of girl you like, pt. 2

Zania was walking on air. Now that she was sure Boomer loved her because of her new shawl, she finally got what she wanted. No more competition, no more Bubbles and no more what's-her-face. Even if Boomer was still spending more time about the castle and not with her. She walked towards the garden.

Boomer was busy looking around for the Mirror with Jako and Aikome half the time he was awake. The other half was spent saving human servants from death. Once, he actually saved the infant that janitor's wife was expecting and helped them escape. Today, he was going to look in the garden for those who needed help. The gardeners usually need his help from the man eating plants and the minions that stalk this huge, wild forest she calls a garden. "Looks like everything is quiet today, huh, guys?" Boomer asked, walking calmly. This was the first time in a long time that he was able to walk around so nonchalantly. Can you actually get used to this lifestyle?

"It is, maybe this visit shall be pleasant." Aikome said. Jako nodded, picking one of the poisonous berries off and popped it into his mouth. Boomer walked down the path with them at his side when he heard a scream.

"HELP!" It was a girl. Boomer rushed to the source and found it to be a gruesome scene. A giant plant with a huge base and multiple teeth that looked like white curved daggers was using its vines as legs to move around. And it was chasing the poor servant girl like a cat chases a mouse. It was green. Not a pretty green like Buttercup's eyes or a cool green like Butch's choice of clothing, puke green, icky green…monster green. The inside of its mouth was blood red, indicating that it had eaten multiple servants before chasing this one.

_I got here too late for them, but not for her…_Boomer thought, jumping into action. He landed on top of it and it roared in surprise. Jumping up and down, its vines grew up, crawling up its base to grab him. Boomer looked around and slammed his fist into the monster. The inside was mushy and gross, Boomer almost puked from the feel of it. The monster roared in pain and the vines went faster, then froze and went limp. In Boomer's hand was its beating heart. Boomer threw it on the ground; the Z-monsters never cared what body it was anyway. They would finish it off.

The girl was standing behind one of the twisted trees, watching the battle. She was shivering in fear. The servant girl was about Bubbles' height and she had white gloves on. Boomer looked over to her and waved before sliding off. "Are you alright?" She recognized him quickly.

"You're Boomer-san from the Rowdyruff Boys, right?"

"That's me."

"Why are you here?"

"Apparently, I'm Zania's new fling." The girl sighed.

"It's horrible, isn't it?"

"Yeah…but, it'll end soon, have faith." Boomer said, putting his clean hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure it will. With you near her, she'll fail for sure. I'm Hairi, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Hairi-san." Unknown to them, Zania was watching from a high window. Her eyes blazed in fury. Who was that girl? With her long, platinum blonde hair going down her back. Brunette was better then blonde, she knew. And why did Boomer put his hand on her? And why did he kill one of her monsters to save her?

…_She's the girl he likes! _As if another brain cell in her brain began to whither and die, Zania's eye twitched as she came to this conclusion. She slowly sank further into madness. _It's her gloves..._

* * *

Hairi woke up with an aching headache. Her gloves were missing and she wasn't wearing her usual slave clothes. Instead, she was wearing a simple white gown covered in blood. "Where...am I?"

"So, you are finally awake..." A stony, booming voice said. Hairi slowly stood up and went to a door. The room was blinding and white. There was nothing in it. The door was also white, but it had a barred window the size of a shoe box. On the other side was a man. His body was tall and square and in a white doctor's suit. His flesh was grey and his mouth was sown up into an eternal smile. His eyes were yellow and his black hair was a mess.

"W-who are you?" He sort of looked like Frankenstien.

"I am Masuta, the Keeper. You are familiar with this place?" Hairi shook her head. "You will be used for parts."

"What?"

"Her Creepiness has deemed you useless and you will be used to create another one of her minions or be sent back to be food for her."

"Why?"

"You are no longer of use. Enjoy your last few days here." Masuta began to leave.

"No! Wait! Please, let me out!" Hairi's screams echoed down the hallway. The hallway was white with doors going down each side. No one could help her.

If there was ever a more terrifying place, it was the Factory. Hairi had long ago lost all hope. Her blonde hair was mangy and wirey now. Her eyes were blue and dull. Hairi sat on the cold floor and stared at the door like she had for so many weeks. Light footsteps were made and were followed by louder footsteps.

_Tmp...tmp...tmp...tmp..._

Hairi got up and looked through the window. A small girl with brown hair and a large flower pin was being led down the hall by Masuta. She kept fiddling with her pin, as if it wasn't perfect.

_Tmp...tmp...tmp..tmp..._

The footsteps continued and soon they were out of sight. Silence insued before a loud chainsaw was heard and someone began to cackle.

"Ah ha ha...AHAHAHAHA! AHHHHHHH!" It was that woman. Every time she laughed, another person here went missing. A boy kept screaming. And kept screaming...and he wouldn't stop. He had been there with that girl who was gone. And he stopped for a minute. Then he continued to scream. And he kept going. Hairi sat back on the floor and stayed there for weeks. She had already counted all the tiles over and over again.

1,908 tiles exactly. All of them were named in alphabetical order.

Finally, more footsteps.

_Tmp...tmp...tmp..tmp... _

Hairi got up and went to the window. That boy was going now. He looked at the window and smiled insanely before being led away. She kept watching until she heard the door at the end of the hall close...that woman laughed again and on went her chainsaw. The Garden, they called that room. The door opened again and a boy a bit older then her went into the room, alone. He even came back alive, with a box. He went into the room those twins had been in.

"It's my turn next..." Hairi repeated over and over and over again. That's what plagued the hallway now.

_"It's my turn next..."_

Zania sat in her throne for a while. Boomer came in the room, he hadn't seen Hairi for a long time. "Boomer-kun! Where were you?" Zania asked cheerfully.

"I was in the garden."

"Next time, tell me! I want to join you then." Then Boomer noticed the white gloves on her hands. Those strangely looked like...Hairi's gloves.

* * *

Well, this took all my brain energy to conjure up, so ENJOY IT! YOU SELFISH PEOPLE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO TRY AND KEEP THIS STORY GOING? DOOO YOU!

Bubbles-Someone's PMSing!

Emily-_You have no idea._

Where is everyone?

Bubbles-The hospital...Zania got to them...

See? This is why you guys should listen to me! I can't control that girl, y'know!

Bubbles-...She's your OC...

That doesn't help anything! My mom can't control me and I'm her daughter!

Emily-(nods)

Bubbles-That is true...


	28. Chapter 28Extra Chapter

Hello…and welcome to-

Dark Dreams Dillusion!

Where YOU, the imaginary readers, get to ask whatever you want to know about Zania and Emily!

Z/E-What?

THA~AT'S RIGHT! I, Zshizshi, the incredible and unlawfully beautiful (Zania makes a face) hostess, will ask them your questions and maybe throw in some obvious questions of my own. First, lemme introduce the baddest, the meanest, the very essence of your nightmares-

ZANIA!

Zania-(looks at crowd in confusion) Okay, what is she up to now?

Zania is known for every bad thing that happens in your life, my life, the world! I don't even think there's an ounce of kindness in her! Of course, I may be wrong, but WHATEVER!

Zania-…Okay, can I go home now?

Next, we have the girl who is as close to an angel as any mortal can get! EMILYYYYY!

Emily-Ummm…thank you?

Yesssss! At least she balances out the evil in the world with JUSTICE! But now-

Emily-Why does Zania get a longer intro?

First question is from Peter in Kansas and it's for Zania. He says 'Zania, I know you can stomach ANYTHING, but don't you EVER get sick?' Well, Zania?

Zania-When I see your mother's FACE, Peter. And tell your dad she's got a boyfriend she sees while he's at work.

….Wow, really?

Zania-Really.

Well, there's your answer, Peter, sorry about that. And also, this show takes NO responsibility for anything that happens in your private lives, including marriageable problems, family domestic issues, education issues, or anything below that. You assume all responsibility for sending Zania questions. MOVING ON, next question is for Emily from Mary in LA. And she asks 'Emily, with a sister like Zania, you seem to be the perfect, obedient girl…but don't you EVER do anything bad?'

Emily-Well, it's actually a rare occurrence when I do.

…She did something bad this morning.

Emily-Oh no…

ROLL THE TAPE! (plays a random tape of Emily being caught with some guy in the back of his car) Seeeeeee?

Emily-(blushing) I-it was my boyfriend! We weren't doing anything!

Really now? Okay, moving on. Next question is ALSO for Zania.

Zania-I'm popular!

No, you're NOT! Anyway, from Jackson in the Pennsylvania…penitentiary…he sends to Zania… 'Sup, Zania, I'm in here for 50 years for kidnapping and…violence…wanna come over and…make out?'…Zania?

Zania-Sure, see you soon, Jackson!

…..Oh-kay then….my story obviously attracts the wrong attention…moving right along.

Emily-(shocked and looking at her sister)

This one is for Emily from Mr. Dude in Oklahoma. And he asks, 'Emily, you seem to be perfect in every way while Zania is just a big, ball of terror-'

Zania-Why thank you.

-So, does Zania have any talent that doesn't cause destruction?'

Emily-Yup! Watch this. (Randomly pulls out a record and a record player. Record player is missing its speaker. Emily gets Zania to let out one of her claws and puts it on the record before turning the record on)

Zania-(cat-ears begin playing 'Hound Dog' by Elvis)

See? AMAZING! Now, let's go over to the Fan Cam!

E/Z-Fan Cam?

Fan Cam. The Fan Cam happily displays videos of fans of either Emily or Zania displaying their weird fan-ness over you and get to say whatever they want…and today's fan shall be…(clicks remote and it turns to a girl with Emily's hairstyle and dressed like Emily) Hey there, welcome to Dark Dreams Dillusion! You're on! What's your name?

Janet-OMG! I'M ON! IT'S EMILY, HI! MY NAME'S JANET ! OH, OH, MY FRIENDS CALL ME EMILY 2!

Well, I can see you're a fan of Emily. Say hi, Emily.

Emily-Ummm…h-hello…Janet…

So, show us your fandom!

Janet-(squeals and runs, knocking over camera before picking it up and pointing it at a big alter filled with Emily based stuff and a big poster of Emily and pictures of Emily that no one has seen before) Teehehehehee! I'm Emily's number one fan! I have pictures and posters and dolls and statues and everything else!

Wow, talk about otaku.

Emily-I'm a little scared.

Zania-(laughing)

Janet-Oh, oh! And look, Emily. (pulls out a pair of Emily's shoes) I have these!

Emily-…Where'd you get my shoes?

Janet-And also, this! (pulls out Emily brush and comb)

Emily-O_O

Janet-And I always brush my teeth with this! (pulls out Emily's toothbrush)

Emily-(mouth agape)

Ew….

Zania-O_o

Janet-And I have this! (points camera at her bed which has Emily pictures and sheets and blankets with Emily's face all over it and a picture of Emily sleeping above it)

Emily-WHERE DID YOU GET A PICTURE OF ME SLEEPING?

Janet-And this! (pulls out a life-sized doll of Emily) I sleep with her every night and I bring her everywhere. And then this! (pulls out a photo album labeled Emily) This is my favorite picture. (turns to a page with Emily asleep and somehow Janet is there pointing the camera at herself while laying in Emily's bed)

Zania-(mouth drop)

Emily-O_O

(mouth open)

Janet-I also dream that we hang out and we never leave each other's side. I also know EVERYTHING about you…I'm your number one fan…I want your number, can I have itttt?

Oh, look at the time (points to imaginary watch) Thanks for joining us and I'll see you all in the next chapter of Dark Dreams! (turns off Fan Cam and big sign that has the show's name comes down)

Emily-That…that was SCARY!

Zania-Wow, Emily, you have a stalker.

I…I think…I may need to get more locks on the door…

* * *

Well...sorry for not updating, but life has been HORRID! I'd go deeper, but I don't want to relive what's going on. So, here's an extra chapter, it has nothing to do with the story, but it's something to tide you guys over. I may do this a bit every time I notice I haven't updated in a while and readers are starting to get antsy. If you want, go ahead and ask questions to be put on the next Dark Dreams Dillusion (not that it will be for another while unless I get bored again). I'm kinda satisfied with this, even though we had to make poor Emily suffer...

Just remember-Zshizshi didn't forget you!


	29. Chapter 29

(In EMO corner)...

Bubbles-We have bad news. Zshizshi's kitty cat is dying and Zshizshi is sad.

Sad is putting it MILDLY...

Blossom-That's not our ONLY problem. (points to staircase as something crashes down it)

Zania-Ooooooooooooooohhhhh...(that something was Zania and she is clutching her cheek. Her face is swollen) My mmout...

Blossom-Zania had her wisedom teeth pulled. So, she won't be very...happy this week.

Zania-Oww...owwww...owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! (tearing up, sad looking...actually looks very pitiful)

Boomer-(feels bad) Aww, Zania, did the antistetic (sp?) wear off?

Zania-...(crying)

E-_C'mon, let's ice it up. _

Zania-Ow! Owwww! Oh, da feelth good. (puts ice on her face and lays down)

E-_Read on, please..._

* * *

The Mirror is Found

Zania sat in her throne in a bad mood…then again, when is she NOT in a bad mood? Already, she had to get rid of three girls who had almost stolen Boomer's heart from her. She had to put an end to this. Maybe she should wipe out all the female population, she could do that. But then, Boomer might turn queer…maybe the male population as well. She couldn't shake the fact that something was up. Little did she know that the mighty, indestructible statue she had made of herself would receive it's first crack.

Boomer stood in front of a door he hadn't noticed. Rocket floated up. "I sense something in here, Boomer."

"Let's check it out." Boomer suggested. Two minions stood in their way as if appearing from thin air.

"No one is allowed here." Boomer glared.

"Move aside." They only repeated what they had previously said. Boomer had, had enough of this. So, he did something he would have never expected. Th minions never had a chance. He jumped at them both and his fist formed a dark blue blast. He swung it at them at lightening speed and their necks bled purple blood and they collapsed. Once he was done, the minions bodies lay before slowly evaporating into the air. Aikome and Jako stared in shock. Boomer must have had it with all the insanity he had seen in the past few months and having to witness all of Zania's favorite meals. Punching the door through, he saw the staircase leading deep into a dark abyss. It was sort of musky with no light there.

"I sense Bubbles-hime and Mistress down there…it's very faint though." Boomer looked down it.

"In there?"

"In there." Foumu hid behind Rocket in fear of such blackness. Boomer swallowed his fear and took a step. His footstep echoed for a few seconds before he got used to it and went deeper into it. It seemed to get more comfortable in there, like being under a nice, freshly washed blanket. It was something none of them expected. There were no rats and small white flowers with glowing petals sprouted in small cracks. Foumu even floated out and kept her pace next to Rocket. The spiraling staircase went for hours until Boomer began to see a dim golden light as if heaven was just around the other side. "I feel her!"

"She's here!" Rocket, Aikome, and Jako exclaimed. Jako pulled Boomer ahead in speed. This was it! It was finally happening! Earth would be freed!

Zania jolted and woke up from her nap. Something was going on. Something she didn't like. She felt the Mirror's energy field was being breached. By something living…a few some things…and one wasn't fully human. "NO!" She rushed up and shot out at all her speed. Boomer was nearing the mirror. He can't be! NO!

_E smiled while watching the mirror. "We'll be free from here soon, Bubbles-hime." Bubbles looked up from the harp. E had been teaching her since she got there. She was very good so far, but not nearly as good as E. "Soon, the order that was so wrongly shifted out of place shall be corrected." __Bubbles looked at E._

"_What will happen exactly, E?" Bubbles asked. The beautiful extraterrestrial girl turned slowly and looked at her. Her eyes were icy blue and her smile was cryptic. At that time, the blood relationship between E and Zania was evident. It was very easy to see how they were sisters at that point. _

"_Zania will suffer a pain she never knew."_

"_What?" Bubbles gasped, shocked. "Does that mean she'll die."_

"_...Not quite, Bubbles-hime. Not quite." E turned back to the mirror and watched it intently. _

* * *

Boomer kept walking. The flowers in the cracks got bigger and brighter with each step. Aikome got livelier and livelier with each step. She grabbed Jako's hand and smiled up at him. "I can feel her, Jako-kun! She's so close! Our Mistress is near!"

Rocket and Foumu began glowing happily, flying in front. "Bubbles-hime! I feel you too!" Foumu cheered. Rocket, well, rocketed ahead. Boomer began running. Never had he felt so hopeful. He wondered if this is how the Jews felt when they escaped concentration camps or how the slaves felt when they were close to making it north. Maybe this was how the French felt during the French Revolution.

There was a slamming sound and then a shrill scream. "BOOMER!" Oh crap, it was Zania. Well, not now! Boomer began flying and the two E-minions were running faster. He finally grabbed their hands and they flew with him. "BOOOOOMER!" Now Zania was running. She was furious! He was too close! Finally, they came to the end of the path.

* * *

Zania-Ohh! Ooooooooowww! (still clutching her face) Where'd mah ide creem? (Where's my ice cream?)

It's coming! Shut your trap! (crabby and getting her strawberry ice cream)

Zania-Ooooooooooh! Waaaaaaaaaaaah!

Will you BE QUIET?

Zania-(getting angry) I'm dot showing you vany dimpathy when door domach cramps. (I'm not showing you any symapthy when your stomach cramps).

Oh, shove it up your-

E-_QUIET! _(watching Oprah)

Zania-Where'd mah ide creeeem? (Where's my ice cream?)

It's coming! (shoves it at her and goes back to EMO corner)

Zania-...Where'd mah pooon? (Where's my spoon?)

LICK IT, DIMWIT!

Zania-D!

E-_Zshizshi! _

Ugh. (Gets the spoon) Here!

Zania-(uses spoon and screams) Pooon doo aaard! (Spoon too hard!)

E-_Then, just lick it._

Zania-...(pitifully begins licking the ice cream)

E-_Please review and let's console Zania a bit since she's so weak right now. _

Zania-TT^TT Dye-dya...(Bye-nya)


	30. Chapter 30

_Prima donna_  
_first lady of the stage!_  
_Your devotees_  
_are on their knees_  
_to implore you !_

Everyone-O_o...What are you doing?

_In sleep he sang to me,_  
_In dreams he came._  
_That voice which calls to me,_  
_And speaks my name_  
_And do I dream again?_  
_For now I find,_  
_The Phantom of the Opera is here,_  
_Inside my mind_

Butch-_Sing once again with me our strange duet ... _  
_My power over you grows stronger yet ... _

_And though you turn from me, _  
_to glance behind, _  
_the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside your mind ... _

Blossom-Zania?

Zania-I don't get it...I don't know...(shaking her head) Apparantly, Zshizshi is in a singing mood...only this time...

Blare-It is opera! (says it dramatically)

Everyone- _Masquerade!_  
_Paper faces on parade . . ._  
_Masquerade!_  
_Hide your face,_  
_so the world will_  
_never find you!_

_Masquerade!_  
_Every face a different shade . . ._  
_Masquerade!_  
_Look around -_  
_there's another_  
_mask behind you!_

Richerd-(wearing the Phantom's Mask) Please...read on...

* * *

Seven Years Good Luck

The Room of Mirrors was something to be seen. It was basically like a volcano surrounded by a deep, shimmering pool of sapphire colored liquid that was as thick as magma. The stepping stones were made of gold and the huge, volcano shaped mountain had the tiny flowers surrounding the bottom. The group stared in amazement. Atop the large mountain was a large, floating crystal-like sphere. It was just like the Crystal, only bright gold. Boomer began walking with his posse when they stopped. "What's up, guys?"

"We can't move any closer…" Aikome said.

"Why not? I'm sure she won't bite."

"No, she means, we can't move closer…we can't move."

"…It must be Mistress' power! I guess only you can move close to the mirror." Foumu said.

"Oh…alright…here I go…"

"Hurry up, I feel Zania getting closer!" Rocket told him. Boomer got all the way to the edge of the moat before taking a step onto one of the stepping stones. It shone even brighter under his feet and kept that light as he got closer. Each stone got brighter than the last. What seemed like one hour was actually just a minute until Boomer got to the island. He looked up the volcano.

"…It's bigger looking from down here…" The remaining group facepalmed.

"…Boomer-ouji…"

"…Just go…" He began climbing.

Zania had slowed down. Her chest and stomach hurt. Boomer was getting closer and Emily was getting a stronger hold on her. She cussed and kept going. She was going to stop him…even if it meant killing him to do it…

* * *

_E was standing in front of the mirror with Bubbles next to her. "Boomer! He's finally here! We'll be free again, Emily-san!"_

"…_It will be nice to taste fresh air after five years of being in this prison." E said, watching him come up the stairs of her domain. "He has blue eyes like him…" Bubbles looked at her._

"_Like who?" E snapped out of her daze and looked at Bubbles with sad eyes._

"…_Nevermind…"_

* * *

Boomer got to the top and stared at the floating crystal. He could see his reflection in it and it was pretty hot, like being near a boiling pot of water. Hesitantly, Boomer picked it up. IT was warm, but not hot enough to burn…though, the air surrounding him sure was close to that. "I got it, but…how do I break it?

"You don't…" Boomer spun around to see Zania walking up to him with a livid expression on her face. She was dragging Jako and Aikome's lifeless bodies before they evaporated. "What is this, Boomer? You're going against my orders to never enter here."

"One, I never got that order…and two, I don't care! I will never love anyone like you! I hate your guts!" Zania's eyes widened and her teeth began grinding.

"…You're wrong." She pointed at him. "You love me and hate everyone else…you hate Brick, you hate Blare, and you most definitely hate Bubbles." Boomer stuck his tongue out at her.

"If you think that, then you really are insane!" Boomer said, holding the Golden Crystal over his head as if to break it.

"NO!" Zania flew at him, but it was too late for her. The Golden Crystal left his hands and smashed against the floor. A huge tornado suddenly erupted out of it, throwing them both back. Zania covered her eyes before opening them again, at the same time as Boomer.

E stood in front of her, shining brightly as her hair began to glow. She opened her eyes and looked around. Bubbles was behind her, looking around. "Finally…after five years of being trapped…I'm free! FREE!" E floated up and laughed. She looked down at Zania with a triumphant smile, that just made her angrier.

"…Why? WHY?" She screamed at Boomer, who was hugging Bubbles. He glared at her.

"Well, Blossom told you before!" Bubbles glared at Zania too.

"We won't let you take over the earth!" E floated down to them. Zania's eyes grew even darker when she charged at E. E charged at her as well and they clashed.

* * *

Have you ever been in the middle of an earthquake? To feel the ground pulsing and groaning and heaving as if giving birth? (**Oh yeah, I went there...**) That's how it felt to Bubbles and Boomer. Foumu held onto Bubbles' pigtail as they struggled to keep their balance, while watching the two titan sisters battle each other. Zania looked even more fierce. Her hair now looked spiker and her sharp teeth were now more evident. Her nails grew and her tail and ears swished around in rage. Emily looked that way as well, angry and bitter for what she had done. Finally, they both blasted each other so hard, they skidded to opposite sides. Their breathing was labored and they didn't take their eyes off each other. "Poison Scythe!" A long, black scythe, about as long and curved as a wholly mammoth's tusk appeared in Zania's hand. It was black and dripping with blackened poison.

"Lightening Blade!" A long blade, as long as a narwhal whale's horn appeared in E's hand. It was sharp to the touch and sparks of electricity spontanously erupted from it.

"I have GOT to get me one of those!" Boomer said.

"I think I'll go with the Poison Scythe..." Rocket told him. The two girls ignored them and charged at each other, swinging and dodging each others blows. Finally, they began to tire out. It had been so long since they had used their full power. Zania jumped back E finally began to speak.

"...I believe our time here is finished, Sister..."

"What? If you think I'm just gonna let you go, you all have another thing coming!"

"You do not have a choice." E banged the bottom of her blade on the ground and it began to rumble. Zania's eyes grew wide. Wind began to blow them all back while E's powers began to correct what Zania's powers had done. Outside, the ground began to crack and everyone who could ran about, screaming. They had no clue what was going on now! Slowly, but surely, on the other side of the earth, Emily's palace began to grow. It grew and grew and grew until it was the same height as Zania's and just as spectacular...just not as creepy. "Until we meet again, Darling Sister, I take all the humans to my palace...let's enjoy this war while it lasts."

* * *

Me/PinkBlackSk8ter/Bell- They say that this youth has set my Lady's heart aflame!  
His Lordship, sure, would die of shock  
His Lordship is a laughing-stock!  
Should he suspect her, God protect her!  
Shame! Shame! Shame!  
This faithless lady's bound for HADES!  
Shame! Shame! Shame!

Zania-Poor fool, he makes me laugh!  
Haha, Haha...  
Time I tried to get a better better half!

RRB/Me/PBSk8ter/PPG-Poor fool, he doesn't know!  
Hoho, Hoho...  
If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!

Anyway, before we continue this delightful little play...YAY! UPDATE! Wahhh, Aikome and Jako are dead! WAHH! Should we keep them in the disclaimer?

PPG/RRB-PLEASE!

Zania-NO!

E-Please!

Richerd-Don't care.

Okay, you guys can stay!

Jako/Aikome-(sigh in relief) Anyway, Mistress, you finally show yourself to us! (bow to Emily)

Emily-I'm glad to be out...(looks at readers sweetly) Review please...


	31. Chapter 31

Zania-In a dark, dark corner of the forest  
I picked up some red, red fruits.  
Surely, this is from God himself,  
A wonderful, wonderful present.

Will he be happy if I bring them back?  
He'll probably cry from happiness, too.  
The moon is very beautiful tonight,  
Quickly, quickly, let's head back home.

Because on a dark night like this,  
Scary bears will come out.

I've found them, through great pain.  
I've found them, at last.  
To no-one, to no-one,  
Will I ever want to hand them over.

On the forest path where flowers bloom, I run and run.  
All the while holding my red fruit close.  
If I go back like this, he and I will  
Definitely become happy.

But from behind me, making a frightening face.  
Was a bear, chasing me.  
Please, please forgive me.  
Please let me run away.

I knew that. That in fact, these fruits  
Are the bear's treasures.

Everyone-O_O...

Guys...she's singing Moonlit Bear...That's a psycho song!

Emily-I think the recent events are finally taking their toll on the little slivers we call her sanity...

Zania-  
I run, I run and stumble around.  
I will not hand over this happiness.  
The moon illuminates the bear's form.  
The black shadow is advancing upon me.

The right way is already lost,  
Even so, I keep running, only merely running.  
I cried, the bear cried  
The two fruits also cried.

I finally arrived, home sweet home.  
He was smiling gently, but  
After he saw the fruits I held,  
He made a very sad face.

"Listen, our children are already  
Not part of this world.  
Please return these children  
To their own mother's side."

Unknowingly, the truth, with its fangs and claws  
Tore me apart. Even so,  
These warm, tender fruits,  
I want to keep them no matter what.

God, with my own hands, I have  
Committed an unforgivable crime.  
"You can still fix it if you do it now."  
Though he said this,

"It's no use! Because, already…"

Laying outside our home was  
A bear's (a woman's) corpse.  
Beside her, a little glass bottle  
Filled with milk…

Is she planning on kidnapping?

Emily-We had better watch-where is Richerd?

Oh, no! Where are you!

* * *

The world of Pearl Walls

Boomer slowly opened his eyes only to be blinded by the sparkling white walls. The floor under him was like white glass, shining and perfect. He slowly stood and looked around in confusion. "Where am I?" He asked aloud. "Am I in heaven?"

"No, far from it, Boomer-ouji." He looked to his side to see Emily in a big chair. It was a circle and tilted, allowing her to sit with her legs on the cushion. The alien cat-girl looked like she was glowing, with her dark skin shining off the unknown light. Boomer thought she looked angelic while she stared at him with those eyes that looked like her creator took water from the Mediterranean and used it to color her irises. He looked to the side and saw Bubbles lying next to him, fast asleep. Then, he saw her team and his team lying in random places on her floor. Emily didn't seem to mind it.

"…Where are we?"

"My palace, away from Onee-chan and her monstrous world. " Emily got up from her throne and walked up to him. "I'm sorry I couldn't spare you from living with her, but I had to wait until Zania-neechan was at her weakest." Emily said, as a being that looked like it was made from light slowly floated into the room. It hummed in different pitches and she looked at it. "Dinner is almost done…my Lighter shall lead you to the dining room when your friends awake." She walked (_well, floated, that's what it seemed to Boomer_) away and out the door. Boomer looked around and saw Blossom stir. Then he realized it's been a while since they saw each other! Boomer rushed to her and hugged her.

"Blossom!" Her pink eyes shot open and pushed away. "It's been so long since we've seen each other."

"Boomer! W-where are we?" She stammered.

"Emily's free! We got her free! We're in _her _palace!" The rest of them began to wake up and looked around.

"What happened?" Boomer was about to speak when the creature let out a hum. They looked at it and then it fazed through the door.

"…We had better follow that thing…" Boomer opened the door and peered down the hallway. It was like a fairytale castle. The windows stretched down to the floor, and they were painted, portraying scenes of flowers and majestic animals. The light danced in a rainbow of color, mixing perfectly. The 'Lighter' was at the end of the hall, waiting. "Wow, this place is amazing!" The rest of them looked and gasped at the beauty.

"If this is how one hallway looks…I wonder how the rest of the castle looks." Brick said, getting out into the slippery floors. It was so shiny, he could see his face. Tar jumped off from Black's head and began walking towards him. The inky black spots she left suddenly sunk into the floor, disappearing from sight. They stared at her. "H-how did…" Gradually, they all got out and went to the creature, looking around at the beautiful place. The creature tilted its head, as if smiling at them.

"What?" Butch asked, defensively.

"Do you like my Mistress' palace so far?" Bubbles spoke with a lower tone. They stared at her. "What was that?" She was equally confused. "I-I never said that…" Blossom's eyes widened.

"I think you just translated for it." The creature hummed slightly. "Her, sorry…"

"It is alright." The creature led them through a series of hallways until they came to the door outside. Then, she hummed again. "Mistress enjoys eating in her garden." The doors were golden and intricately carved with carvings of beautiful detailed roses. They opened when the creature put its hand up to it. The gardens were _nothing _like Zania's. The garden was filled with every type of flowers. Some weren't even from earth and too beautiful to describe! The path was paved with golden bricks. Fountains spewed lightly golden water out of their statues. Some of them were carp, some were women, some were cherubs. The children walked down the path, staring in awe.

"Wow, these are pretty!" Bell came to a couple of flowers and bowed down for a closer look.

"_Ms. Bell is very pretty!" _She stared at the flowers. The petals suddenly went down towards the earth, revealing tiny humanoid aliens with almond shaped eyes. They were as green as flower stems and their hair were like petals as well.

"Wha…wha…." Bell stammered in confusion. "They're so cute!" She picked on up and showed it to Gem. It was Gem's height and weight. "What are they?"

"They are Magnoliophytarians…" They spun around and saw the towering trees move into an arch. Emily was at a table with every delicious food present. Boomer's mouth watered at the sight of actually edible food! She sipped her tea at the top of her table. "Zania-neechan destroyed their planet, but I saved every last one of them. The entire race now inhabits all my gardens, whether or not the gardens are there or not. They love it here, as I am told. It reminds them of their planet, even if some of the plants were never found there. And they are like my children; I know all their names and personalities…"

"…Is there an easier name for me to remember, because the one you said just flew right over my head…" Butch asked.

"Magnas…"

"Okay…They are so cute, what's your name?" She asked the small Magna female she picked up.

"_Rosecu."_ She answered, shaking Bell's pinky and Gem's hand. _"We owe Lady Emily so much. If we hadn't been moved off our planet days before Lady Zania's Death Shower, we would have perished for sure." _

"Death Shower?"

"Come, you must eat. It was a horrendous ordeal for all of you."

"You bet." They turned and saw Richerd come up and sit next to Emily. "Been a while since we sat together, eh, E?"

"It has." They all sat at the table while Emily began eating and Richerd began eating like an animal. He hadn't eaten such food for years. Boomer joined him along with his brothers and sister.

"So, you saved all the Magnas in just a couple days?"

"Yes…Their planet was far too fragile to hold up from the first strike, I knew…so it was impossible to save the planet, but the race could be rescued. I sent all of my servants to find every one of them and I checked everywhere."

Emily said slowly. Bubbles feasted on pies and salads and cakes. "Bubbles-hime, try the soup, it is a Magnas delicacy, made only from nonpoisonous flower petals and a light pinch of honey. It tastes amazingly fresh." Bubbles ate some and squealed.

"Wow, it's like eating a freshly made garden salad." Bubbles said.

"I'm glad you like it." Emily smiled. Tar smiled as she saw the foods she once ate when her home was still there. "I'm glad you all are so happy to be with me. It's been so long since I've eaten with so many others!" Emily giggled.

"Tell us what it was like living with Zania, Emily-san." Black said, looking curious.

"Well…it was…interesting…" Emily told her. "Zania may be a psycho, but she could be a very loving sister…she was just…so…lonely…" Emily's popsicle blue eyes glazed over as if she was sad. "It was the usual twin sister thing, actually! She would be the more dominant one and I was just happy sitting back and playing my instruments or reading my books or scrolls. Nothing special except for our totally universal power."

"…Must be fun having all that power." Emily nodded at Butch's statement.

"Especially when the neighbors are loud and obnoxious. Let's just say their family won't be speaking for another fifty years." The food was almost gone now. Emily's soup bowl filled itself and the spoon floated from the bowl to her lips.

"So, what are we going to do about Zania? We may be out of her reach, but she's still here and still disrupting Earth." Blossom said while Brick nodded.

"We need to plan something to get her out of here."

"Don't you worry about it," Emily said, sipping some black tea, "I have a plan…just follow my lead in battle and Earth shall be saved."

"…Wait, you're sending us in there blind?" Brick asked, shocked.

"Trust me, Brick-ouji…it will work…" Emily smiled, humming a song. The teams looked at each other in confusion. Was Emily really as sweet as they all think or is she just as devious as Zania?

* * *

Zania-Mother  
What kind of fortune will come to us on this path?  
Over there  
Will we be able to eat lots  
Of our favorite snacks?

Richerd-Father  
Will God be waiting for us down this path?  
Why  
Are you looking at us with such a sad face?

Rich/Zai-In the midst of the dark forest  
We truly understood everything.  
If we keep on going  
We will never be able to return.

Zai/Rich-We were left by ourselves,  
Like Hansel and Gretel  
By the faint light of the great moon,  
We do not even know the way home.

Richerd-We are walking, wandering and walking.  
There is no reason to not hold hands.

Zania-The moon shines on the little glass bottle  
The glittering light illuminates the path

Zai/Rich-Even if this is the right path,  
We do not know, Only merely walking.  
Finally, we have found it. We know this place.  
This is the witch's home.

Zai/Rich-Come, let's finish off the evil witch,  
Throw her in a burning oven.  
If she isn't around, we will definitely  
Become happy.

Zania-Hey Mother, praise me  
I defeated the evil witch.

Richerd-Hey Father, praise me  
I've defeated her henchman as well.

Rich/Zai-Nevertheless  
This is a good place to settle.  
It feels as if, long ago  
We used to lived here.

Come, let's go see our "real" mother and father.

Everyone-They have LOST it!

(shakes head sadly) Any words, Luka?

Luka-(my new kitty) Ummm...is life like this usually?

Yes...

Luka-...I need to lie down then...


	32. Chapter 32

We're so close! SO SO SO CLOSE! It's like waiting for that cake to bake! (points at the oven) Which reminds me...(checks on cake)

PinkBlackSk8ter-We're havin' cake!

Everyone, but you...(glares at her)

PinkBlackSk8ter-Will you GET OFF IT? We can't all just stay on the computer 24/7!

Well, I have better things to do then just update this story!

PinkBlackSk8ter-So, what? I work so that you can have this comfy life!

And when you don't work, you won't even check the reviews on this thing or type up a couple of sentences so I can at least take a nap or go to the mall! (fighting with her as if they were married)

Zania-This is funny.

Richerd-It's hilarious.

Emily-Guys, I think they need counseling.

I'm going to my mother's house! Why didn't I listen to her when she told me about you! (runs out the door)

PinkBlackSk8ter-Wait! I'm sorry! Come back, it was me! (runs after me)

Emily-...They so need counseling...

* * *

Silence

Days turned to months very quickly and Zania had not caused a stir. It was as if the world had turned into a silent movie. Everyone went about their business, but they hardly spoke louder than a whisper, in fear of suddenly upsetting the strange balance of peace and throwing the broken world into war. Emily did not seem bothered by her evil twin's apparent absence. Many times, Bubbles went to Emily and spent time with her. If Emily wasn't in her garden, she was in the fountain room.

The fountain room was very pale with the most beautiful fountain you have ever seen in the middle. Sparkling water sprayed from the statues of carp, mermaids, and cherubs. Beautiful fish of every kind, from every planet swam in the gigantic fountain, always swimming up to Emily when she came. In that room were golden instruments that were played softly at anytime, whether early in the morning or late at night. But, soon the silence began to crack on everyone's nerves. They wanted to know why it was so still. This happens a lot to living beings. If it's too quiet, they get nervous and want answers. Only Blossom confronted Emily about it.

"Do you not like the peace that has set itself upon Earth?" Emily asked.

"Well…it's…frightening, Emily-san…no one is making a move…people are starting to freak themselves out so much, they won't even go outside." Emily smiled softly.

"…Think of this as a game of chess, Blossom-joou…I've already made my move, getting everyone out of Zania's grasp. We are now waiting for Zania-neechan to make a move." Blossom's eyes were unconvinced. Emily smiled still and slowly got up, touching her shoulder. "Do you press for your opponent to make a move in chess?"

"No…"

"Then we must wait…soon, we will be set to the final battle…"

"What will happen then?" Emily's eyes darkened, but her smile remained.

"Zania-neechan will feel the pain she has inflicted upon others…then, and only then, will her reign of terror end."

Zania hadn't left her room for months. She sat there; her eyes were dead, but angry. Things floated ominously as she peered at her latest victim…poor HIM, foolish HIM…he shouldn't have tried to claim her place. His smoking corpse now lay in a corner as Z-minions feasted on him, laughing insanely. Zania growled and they silenced themselves. "It seems Emily wants to stop my game…and Boomer, that traitor…I'll destroy this planet whether or not they want me to…" She stood up and made her way into a door in the back. She opened it, showing her dolls. Replicas she made of her enemies. They didn't do anything, they weren't voodoo dolls. Zania thought those were a waste of time and that superstition was stupid. (I agree) She looked at the Bubbles Doll she made…many times, she ripped out its hair and ripped off its limbs, but the parts grew back. It made her curse and scream for more blood. She stared at the Emily Doll she once made…She never touched it, no matter how much she despised her perfect sister. "Emily, you are nothing…I will make it so you suffer more…" A Z-Singer entered the room and hummed. "What?"

"The minions are in position, Mistress." She smiled psychotically.

"…Let's go kill them…"

Emily woke up in the middle of the night. Her room was large with a mother of pearl bed pressed against the wall. The canopy above it sparkled as if made of stars. The main color was white, like how Zania's was black. She had all white furniture with potted roses placed in specific spots. She smirked as a tingling sensation covered her skin until it felt like she was vibrating. She looked out her balcony and got out of bed, making her way to it. She stared out South, where the stars were cloudy, at Zania's domain. "I take it that our peace is coming to an end." She turned to Richerd, who stared in the direction she had been.

"…I never expect Onee-chan to stay silent forever."

"Hmmm…" She could tell he was troubled. He probably missed Zania.

"..You miss Onee-chan?"

"Of course I do…I love her…"

"Hemmm…" She sighed before looking again in her sister's palace. "…Soon, this time of pain and Zania's wrath shall come to an end…"

"Why now?" Emily looked at him again. "Why not a couple of years ago? Why fight now? Humans will destroy themselves if Zania doesn't do it for them." Emily smiled softly.

"Humans have only been here a short while…they are like children…with time, they will learn. We just need to make sure they survive long enough to make it to then." Richerd sighed. As much as he didn't like humans (especially Boomer), Emily was right.

"So what now?"

"Prep my army…we set out to battle soon." The Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs woke up to look outside see an army of E-minions and a couple of mechanical/organic creatures they didn't know…it turns out that they were R-minions. Without saying a word, they rushed down to the court yard and saw Richerd standing directly in front of the army, making orders. Emily sat in a silver gazebo a little ways away.

"Emily-san, w-what's going on?" Blossom asked, looking utterly confused. Nothing had happened so, why would Emily start her army up. "You aren't going to battle Zania, are you?"

"Actually, yes." She said, calmly sipping her tea. "You might not know this, but right now, Zania is 'setting' up the board. As we speak, Zania is creating an island the size of Maui, right in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. That is where our two armies of minions will meet and battle. Will you accompany us there, we will need the help. With you on our side, we have a bit of an advantage." They stayed silent as Emily stared at them. Have you ever tried staring down a cat? Few people can actually do such a thing since cats have such a focused gaze. It can be intimidating, so much so that you find the need to agree to what they want. The RRB and PPG nodded. Emily gave them sweet smiles and took another sip of her tea before speaking once again. "Now, Zania and I shall also be there. We will meet each other and that is where we will battle each other. I expect you to escort me there, you all."

"You'll battle her yourself?" Black asked in shock.

"But, Richerd told us that you two matched evenly, how can you defeat her?" Brisk asked. Emily gave them a secretive smirk.

"I have a trick up my sleeve, but it's a secret. I can't tell you about it. You will have to see for yourself." Richerd walked up to them and nodded.

"You guys ready for the last battle with Zania? It should be quite the scene." He said, running his hand through his hair.

"I guess we are."

"Good…because tomorrow will be the day Earth is freed."

* * *

Brick-(sitting in chair while we sit on the couch) So, Sk8ter, Neko...what seems to be the problem? Neko, you go first.

Well...(sob) It seems like I do all the work...I type, I edit, I update...and I cook and clean and it just seems like...I just don't get a break while all she gets to do is review and loaf around while eating cookies...

Brick-Uh huh...(writing on notepad) And Sk8ter?

Sk8ter-I just...I work so hard on school, family, friends, and other projects that all I ask is for a break...is that so wrong? Answer me that!

Brick-I'm more wondering why I got stuck with the counselor job...


	33. Chapter 33Extra Chapter

I told you I would and I did!

Zania-She told you it'd happen and it did!

Emily-So, now welcome to-

DARK DREAMS Delusion! Where you, the imaginary readers-

Emily-We know you're real.

Zania-Because if you weren't, I couldn't kill you all! Except RollingBubbles…I like her.

Anyway, where you, the imaginary readers, can get all your questions answered! Like why is the sky blue? What are stars made of? Does Zania have a heart? Where is Waldo? What happens to you after you die? Will there be cake?

Zania-…Maybe…would you like to find out?

Moving on, we've got a couple of GREAT questions for you. But, introducing the characters for people too lazy to remember their names…Zania, the Destroyer Spawn! (applause) and Emily, the Star of Goodness!

Emily-What?

I just made that up for you. Anyway, first question is for Emily…from Kayla in Mountain City, Tennessee!

Emily-Is Mountain City in the mountains?

Zania-Do they have mudslides? Can I cause one!

Enough! Anyway, she asks Emily… "So, Emily, if you ever get out of The Mirror, would you either: A. Celebrate your freedom or B. Try and stop Zania's terrible, awful, cruel, selfish, and evil ways first?" Huh…this was kinda answered…shoulda done this earlier…

Emily-I think I'd stop Zania's ways first and then throw a big party! A gypsy party! It'd be fun!

You do like acting like a gypsy in your spare time.

Zania-Why would you stop me? I can do whatever I want.

Emily-(shocks Zania with a taser)

Zania-YIKES! (glares as she rubs her burnt arm)

Emily-Yeah, I'm not playing with you.

Moving right along, then…(staring at Emily) Next is for Zania from RollingBubbles!

Zania-Hi, RB-Sweetie! We're still on for lunch, 'kay? Call me or text me laters, kk?

O_O…Ummm… "Have you ever wanted another sibling other than Emily?"

Zania-Well…many people don't know this…

Emily-Not even Richerd-san knows this.

Zania/Emily-But, we have an older brother.

Everyone-WHAAAAAA-AAAAAAAT?

Zania-Yup…His name can't be spoken aloud, but Father made him first…he's like me, but he was locked away in a secret place by me and Emily.

Emily-I locked him away because he was so angry at us for being Father's greatest creations, that he was going to kill us and then slowly infect the entire universe with deadly doses of neurotoxins.

Zania-I wanted to kill him because he annoyed me to no end. Always following me, screaming at me, saying 'You are never going to be more powerful than me!' So, we locked him away so he can only watch what happens outside of that little prison forever…So, as much as it doesn't seem like it, I'm very happy to only have Emily currently…

Emily-…Awwwww! You love me! (hugs Zania)

Zania-(screaming at her to let her go) AUGH! AFFECTION! LET GO!

Haha, Zania, experience the sisterly love! (Zania cusses me out) Anyway, this is from Jake from Pennsylvania. Oh, it's for Emily again! He asks, "Emily, you keep on hinting in the story that you have a big plan to punish Zania! Can we have a hint?"

Zania-Wait, what?

Emily-I'll give you a hint…Aku no Musume.

Zania-…Daughter of Evil?

The Evil Series? What about it?

Emily-(stays quiet)

Ugh….hope you guys enjoy trying to figure that out. And, here's the next question from Angie from Italy. Zania, you act like a bossy…cranky…evil person with a short temper…any chance you're a part of the Mafia?

Zania-…(glares at camera) You, Domanico, Ampelio, take care of this for me, alright? (Kisses her hand and presses it against the screen)

Emily-O_O…Nee-chan, what are you doing when we're not around?

…Something tells me two things…One, I shouldn't have read that question and two, we don't want to know what Zania does while we're not around.

Zania-Read the next question already.

Okay, from Pierce in Germany, he sends in… "Emily, you're eyes are perfect. You are as flawless as a doll made of porcelain. Your heart is as pure as gold. Your love for your sister is evident in your path to punish her and make her see her evil ways before it is too late…"

Zania-Is there a point to this letter?

Emily-Huh…

"Your love for others surpasses the value of even the brightest diamond. My family, which is a prominent German aristocrat family, would love to include you as a member. Please, will you consider coming to Germany and becoming my bride? Your love, Pierce Eck Von Heinrich…" (looks at a shocked Emily) This is the second time my characters have been asked out to me married or make out or whatever…Kinda weird…

Emily-(blushing and stammering in shock)…I well…I…um…so…

Here's how it'll work, 'kay? You'll say what you think in the nicest way possible and Zania will translate it so the message gets across. Deal?

Zania-That's cool.

Emily-…Um…thank you for the offer, but I should probably take a rain check on that and get back to you, Mr. Eck Von Heinrich.

Zania-When pigs fly in frozen (cuss) she will! Go jump off a building, sucka!

Well, there you have it. And, shall we get on to the next segment? Fan Cam!

Zania-Ohhh great.

Emily-(hides behind her chair)

And today's fan is…(clicks remote and a goth guy is on the screen) Yo.

Goth Dude-Yo.

You're on Dark Dreams Delusion, Fan Cam…so, you're a fan of-?

Goth Dude-Zania…she's dark…(nods at Zania)

Zania-(nods, smirking) So, go ahead…show me how you fan me…

Before that, what's your name?

Goth Dude-…Bane…

Nice name…So, how do you show your "Fan-ness" about Zania?

Bane-(moves his computer screen about his room, which looks like a Medieval Torture Room)

…Ummm…Is that a Rack? (a favorite torture mechanism of Mary Tudor's and Zania's.)

Bane-Yup…Zania, that's your favorite, right?

Zania-You know me so well.

Why do you have it?

Bane-…It's my bed…See, there's a mattress on it? I sleep on that…

Ohh…is it, uh, comfortable?

Bane-Actually, yeah…(points camera as at a strange mechanism that looks like a giant metal frame of a spoon)

Emily-…The Scavanger's Daughter?

Bane-Yeah, I like to put my little sister in that.

O_O…

Emily-O_O

Zania-(laughing)

Bane-I also like to hang my brother by his toes and let my dog bark at him for hours. Through Zania, I learned a lot more ways to torture my family…thanks…

Zania-Always willing to help, Bane. We should exchange ideas.

Umm…Bane…? D-do you take counseling?

Bane-Yeah…they locked me up, see? (points computer at the door, which is barred and locked)

Emily-O_O Okay, we gotta go!

Yup, we left the-uh-tarts in the oven! (turns off fan cam)

Zania-Aww man, I like Bane.

…Well, that's all for right now, folks! Come back again for another chapter of Dark Dreams!

* * *

It's coming! It's coming! It's creeping up behind you! It's-


	34. Chapter 34

Well, this is it...the final battle.

Emily-...Seems like...we just started this story.

Sk8ter-Yeah...

Richerd-...Well...Should make this good while it lasts.

Zania-...(smoking)

Give. Me. That.

Zania-No.

(snatches it away) Who gave you a cigarette?

Zania-(drinking my sake)

Give. Me. THAT!

* * *

Another Scar, another Trophy

Standing on the beach, the waves were very quiet, though they splashed against the black rocks that led in a straight path into the mist. Emily stood in front of the entire army, staring straight out as if she was transfixed. Blossom stood a little ways behind her. "Emily, are you ready?"

"Never had I thought we would come to this…sister fighting sister…it's not right…" Emily sighed before turning to them. "We march on. Watch your steps; it might be hard to see." Emily began to walk across the floating stone path. They followed in stride and it seemed as if the world was cleansed of all color. They could hear, smell, and feel the spray of the sea, but they couldn't see it. Boomer could barely make out most of his team. He found it near impossible to see Bell, which was for sure. Emily's golden hair, though, shone through the white mists as if it was a torch. Boomer figured to just follow it. Richerd brushed past him and the others, catching up with Emily.

"…Ready for this, E?"

"Nope…not at all." She answered, though her eyes told him that she wasn't afraid. He could see her eyes clearly. They had darkened a tad. "How about you?"

"…I'll live…after all, I've fought and slaughtered my own family…I can heal." Buttercup's eyebrows raised in shock. Richerd had a family? He looked back at her and smiled. "Yeah, I had my own family…but Zania got mad at them, and I got rid of them for her…fighting her will be just like that, another scar…another trophy…" He continued to walk in silence. Then, Emily began to sing.

"_Taken lives and destroyed stars,_

_The badness goes on._

_Wanting only to please yourself,_

_You've become an enemy._

_You never cared for anyone else,_

_All this time, it was all about yourself._

_If you want to curse, do it alone._

_I won't allow you to continue like this._" The puffs and ruffs stared at her as she sang.

"_I'll be the one to wake the lives_

_Of the ones you have put to sleep!_

_And as for you, _

_You will feel the coldness of eternal loneliness." _

"**You were always the perfect one,**

**Never have I despised you so much.**

**Taking all the ones I had caught,**

**Setting them free,**

**I've had enough!" **Now another eerie voice entered the song.

"**The first thing you did, **

**Was take Father away.**

**Then, the one I had loved,**

**I'd rather of him gone insane.**

**I'll put to sleep all the ones,**

**That decided to defy against me!**

**And as for you,**

**You will feel the brunt of my wrath…" **

"_Sisters, always fight_

_We have never felt so much pain. _

**Only now, this will be**

**The last battle you will ever see again." **They came to an island made completely out of stone. On the other side were Z-minions, thousands of them, all gazing and hissing as they made their way to the middle of the island. Zania stood there, glaring and smiling psychotically.

"…Hello, Zania." Emily said, speaking her full name for the first time. Zania crossed her arms and stared at her sister.

"…Hello…Emily…" Emily and Zania stared each other down.

"…Come, Zania, we don't need to fight…free Earth, let's get back to being sisters." She tried one last time to come to terms with Zania, but she hissed when Emily tried to reach out for her hand.

"…Kill them." Suddenly, it was chaos. Zania and her army charged while Emily and her army charged. They clashed, fighting with everything they had. It was like an apocalypse, it took hours. They were all getting tired…but their need to destroy their enemies urged them to continue.

* * *

Butch was holding up okay, he had gotten separated from his team, but he had bigger things to worry about now. Like the fact that Zania made a new Z-minion. This one was a three headed bird creature with sharp beaks and razor sharp claws. He had a bit of trouble dodging its claws and right now, Razor was having a bit of fun, trying to distract it and find a weakness. This would be fine, if he wasn't trying to dodge its attacks while fighting off Z-Singers. "How are you doing over here?" He looked over his shoulder and saw Richerd fighting next to him.

"I'm holding up, kinda hungry, you?"

"I'm okay! *dodge* what was that?"

"Zania's newest pet."

"Speaking of pets, where's-*roar*There's Supa!" The giant alligator monster crawled out of the sea, roaring as the gore of his last meal sprayed all over them.

"As if it couldn't get any easier, huh?"

"Amen to that." Richerd backed up a bit. Supa crushed all the Z-minions, E-minions, and R-minions in his way as he charged towards them. "I'll take the Z-Flyer, you take Supa!" He picked up a rock and flung it at the Z-Flyer, making it angry and he ran the other way.

"…Sure, give us the hard part!" Razor shouted after him. Butch and Razor gulped and stared as the giant alligator stared at them with piercing red eyes. "Ready?"

"…No…" Butch charged at him full power, attacking from all sides as the alligator snapped at him with his massive jaws. "I could use some help here!" Butch shouted after ten minutes of no effect punches.

"We're a little busy!" Blare called back while trying to strangle some Z-minions. Buttercup rushed up and helped Butch by grabbing Supa's tail and flipping him over.

"Does this help?" They both went at Supa's soft underbelly, the most well known alligator weakness. Then they felt rumbling.

"No, we're just tickling him!" Butch growled. Supa roared and got back on his feet, crushing them beneath the weight.

"Ugh, not…enough…air!"

"…I…got…a…plan!" Razor wheezed. "Where's Claw?"

"I'm here!"

"You haven't talked through this entire fanfiction!"

"What's your plan?"

"Try to get into Supa's mouth!"

"WHAT?"

"Just do it!" Butch punched Supa hard enough in the stomach and he roared while getting up on his hind legs. They shot out from under him before he came crashing down, shaking the entire island. "Okay…GO!" They blasted towards Supa when he opened his mouth to give an agitated roar. They landed right in the mouth and down the throat.

"…I hate your plans, Razor." Claw complained as they went down.

"Hey, it's just gonna get worse…Claw, when we reach the stomach, we're powering them up."

"What?"

"Yeah, what?" They finally reached the stomach and the mini-heroes began to glow. Suddenly, Butch and Buttercup felt a shocking sensation and they began to emit an electrical energy field. Outside, it seemed as if Supa had won. Then, he slowly began to blow up like a balloon. His eyes popped out and soon, he began to pant as if calling for Zania.

* * *

Zania was busy fighting Emily and Richerd. "You're a traitor! I can't believe I thought we were friends!"

"So did I! But you were always putting yourself first!" Richerd rammed into her and they locked arms. Emily leapt at Zania, attempting to attack while she had her hands full with Richerd. Zania spun around, still holding onto Richerd, and threw him into Emily. They landed in the rocky boulder.

"Well, then, I guess I'll have to make it so I'm the only one around!" Suddenly, Zania paused and spun around, screaming. "Oh, Supa-chaaan!" She ran to her pet, who was so big that he couldn't even reach the ground. "It's okay! It's okay! I-I'll fix you!" The monster moaned again before it puffed up again, exploding. Everyone stopped and stared.

Supa's remains scattered everywhere, covering everyone in black alligator blood and guts. Butch, Buttercup, Claw, and Razor got the worst of it. Miraculously, Bell and Gem had hidden behind a rock, sensing something gross coming. Butch wiped his face and glared at Razor. "Hey, we killed the gator, right? That's all that matters."

"You…you…killed…my…SUPA-CHAAAAAN!" Now, she was livid. "I am going to kill you!" She charged at them with full fledge.

"…Emily!" Butch and Buttercup shouted, not wanting to feel Zania's malicious wrath now. Emily jumped in front and Zania, in her blind rage, turned on her. The entire island fell silent as the two powerhouses fought. Finally, they went at each other.

Zania, she was going to kill.

Emily, she had a trick up her sleeve. Once, Zania was close enough, Emily unsheathed her claws. And aimed…

The blow was delivered.

Those black eyes that showered everything with rage, insanity, and cruelty. They widened in shock.

The blow had sunk in.

Those blue eyes that were so kind and sweet were brimmed with tears as she looked up apologetically. Suddenly, all the minions began to disappear into the air. Slowly, quietly, they evaporated as a bright light engulfed the entire island.


	35. Chapter 35

Well, this is the last chapter.

Sk8ter-We had a lot of fun, didn't we?

Brick-This is just as good as how we just sent Zania and Richerd through a pit of fire with the promise of cake, which was a total lie.

Zania/Richerd-Ehem...

Brick-Crap, my mouth betrayed me! (gets tape and starts to wrap it around his mouth)

Tape! (takes the tape and does it for him)

Brick-(Struggling)

Sk8ter-Oh, Richerd...Zania...um...we're pleased...we are pleased you made it through the Pit of Fire Task where we pretended we were going to kill you and burn you...there...will now be a party in celebration of your success...please, won't you assume the proper position of lying on your stomach so that the Party Member Collection Android will come for you. There will be your cakes...please assume the party submission position, or you will miss the party.

Zania/Richerd-You got that from Portal 2!

Sk8ter-Well, I tried!

* * *

Want You Gone

The light had subsided and they could finally uncover their eyes. The girls gasped and the boys sucked in a breath. Richerd took tentative steps forward. His bright hazel eyes were wide as he stared at the place Emily and Zania had fallen.

There was a single cat girl with dark gold hair. It was long and tied up in twin pigtails with bright purple ribbon bows. She wore a white loose tutu with thigh high boots and handless white gloves. There were black oval shaped jewels on them. She looked like a mix between Zania and Emily. Her ears were white and her tail was grey.

"Who is…?" The girl woke up and gave them a blank, bored stare. "Who are you?" Bell asked. The girl smiled and got up.

"Wow, we never thought we would have to use this power. Such a strange thing, being each other's body." She sounded like she was both Zania and Emily…but a bit mechanic (**think GLaDOS from Portal**). "Emily would like to thank you for helping her defeat Zania…you should have no problem now."

"Who…wait, are you saying…you're Emily _and _Zania?" They all went wide eyed at the girl. How was it possible? How could two powerful beings that were so different combine together to create something else…while not being deformed…looking…perfectly normal?

"You humans are smarter than we thought. It is exactly as you say. We are named Zanily (_**Zah-nih-lee**_). We are two, yet we are one. You wouldn't understand and we have no desire to explain it to you." She seemed cold, heartless, but not like Zania, more so like she had better things to do right now. "So, you want your freedom? Fine, you may have it. Keep earth and do what you wish, we'll be going now."

"Wait! So…that's it?" Brick spoke up. Zanily looked at him. "No apology for trying to kidnap my brother or destroying most of humanity?" She reached into her pocket and gave him what looked like the Crystal, only smaller. "What is this?"

"Plant it, then imagine it as our apology. There, we're done here." She began to walk away and Richerd began to follow. "Don't. Follow. Me."

"What? Why shouldn't I? We're friends after all."

"You think Zania doesn't know you love her?" Now, Richerd stopped. They decided to keep quiet as they talked. "You gave all the signs, doing whatever she wanted because you loved her. You put up with her insanity when even the most unstable couldn't hold themselves to her because you loved her. You left her because you couldn't take any more pain…for years, you've kept up with her without fail…now, it's time to part with us."

"Part with you! Are you insane? I can't leave you both…even if that is true, I was with Emily. I've never been far from you. I love Zania…I can't leave her…" Zanily didn't look at him. "…She's my best friend…"

"Friendship...? Ha…friends may meet and stay together for who knows how long, but even the best of friends must part ways at times…and find a new path to follow…that goes for us too…our time has come to part ways and experience a different type of pain…at first, we wanted you to stay with us and comfort us…but now we want you gone, to comfort in loneliness until we need your love again." With that, she began to fade away until there was nothing left of Zanily. Richerd stood there, his shoulders slumped.

"Richerd, are you okay?" Brisk asked.

"…How can I be? After all I went through…everything I did for them…they only abandoned me in the end…" You could practically see the tears coming out of his angry eyes. "I can't believe this. I put my heart and soul into making Zania happy…I did everything for her…and she just left me here."

"I don't think she just left you here." Now, they all looked at Blare as he stared up at space with his arms crossed. "If you listened carefully, at the end…she told you to comfort in loneliness. I believe that was Zania telling you thank you for caring for me, but it's time to care for yourself for a while. And she said to do that until she needed your love again…so, she'll be needing you again at some point…after all, she only wants you gone, doesn't mean she won't want you back." Richerd's eyes widened and he gave them a sincere smile before nodding.

"Well…she knows better than to think I'll stay in one place for too long."

"So, what happens now?"

"For me? I guess I'll go back home…"

"Home? Where's that?"

"…Anywhere…" Richerd said, shrugging. "Well…you might as well go home now…fix your world, plant that seed…and enjoy the rest of your sad, short lives. You were just given another chance to survive and continue this world…don't screw it up."

"Well…don't come back." Richerd grinned at Butch's snappish comment.

"No promises." He turned around and began to walk. They watched until he had disappeared from their sight. Brick let out a sigh and collapsed on the ground, staring up into the sky.

"I guess that question of whether or not we're alone in this universe is no longer a mystery." Boomer groaned.

"So, we couldn't have just gotten those friendly martians who say 'We. Come. In. Piece?" They all laughed at that, Rocket sat on Boomer's shoulder. Bubbles took the seed and planted it right in the middle of the battle field. All of a sudden, the ground began to rumble. "Oh, great! Now what?" Just as the words escaped his mouth, a giant root shot up and continued to grow before their eyes…until it became a massive tree. It was unlike any other tree. The bark was as black as Tar's fur, but it shone in any light. The leaves unfolded from the bare branches in colors of gold, silver, sapphire…rubies…it was like the leaves were made of precious stones. They stared at it in shock.

"…Well…as the old saying goes…from every fire, there is new growth waiting to sprout and show off its beauty." Blare said, smiling softly. He looked at Bell who looked back at him. "Let's go back to our lives."

* * *

Well, that's the end for now!

Bubbles-Wait...are you...(holds up a mystery manuscript)

No! No, I'm not! (hides the manuscript)

Foumu-You ARE!

Everyone-She is? (shocked)

Richerd-I'm going now, I'll see you all later.

Wait! Everyone, before you go! I have a surprise for you!

Blossom-What?

Brick-Mmm fmmm ifff? (covered in tape and looks like a mummy)

Hit it, Zanily!

Zanily-(sighes)

_Well here we are again_  
_It's always such a pleasure_  
_Remember when you tried_  
_to kill me twice?_

(Richerd-Ahh, memories...)

_Oh how we laughed and laughed_  
_Except I wasn't laughing_  
_Under the circumstances_  
_I've been shockingly nice_

_You want your freedom?_  
_Take it_  
_That's what I'm counting on_

_I used to want you dead_  
_but_  
_Now I only want you gone_

_She was a lot like you_  
_(Maybe not quite as heavy)_  
_Now little Emily is in here too_

(Bubbles-She was like me? Cool!)

_One day they woke me up_  
_So I could live forever_  
_It's such a shame the same_  
_will never happen to you_

_You've got your_  
_short sad_  
_life left_  
_That's what I'm counting on_  
_I'll let you get right to it_  
_Now I only want you gone_

_Goodbye my only friend_

(Richerd-*shocked*)  
_Oh, did you think I meant you?_ (blush)  
_That would be funny_  
_if it weren't so sad_

_Well you have been replaced_  
_I don't need anyone now_  
_When I delete you maybe_  
_I'll stop feeling so bad_

_Go make some new disaster_  
_That's what I'm counting on _  
_You're someone else's problem_  
_Now I only want you gone_  
_Now I only want you gone_  
_Now I only want you..._  
_gone_


End file.
